Amplify
by IntravenousDollhouse
Summary: Control is forcefully taken away from Izaya when he needs it most. Shizuo x Izaya. Rated M for later chapters. Slight weight-gain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or its superb characters.

Amplify Part One:

He was so fucking slight. Like he could be shaken, dissolved, almost in a mirage-like fashion. Like he could be snapped in two, or shattered like blown glass. Like he was delicate, conquerable, destructible.

Which was all one epic, volatile, traitorous misconception.

He was none of these things. In fact, Shizuo was pretty sure that Orihara Izaya, and not necessarily Twinkies, would survive a nuclear apocalypse. He'd be the only thing left standing in the wreckage. A solitary tribute to nature's one true abomination.

He didn't understand this appalling request made by Shinra. The doctor had subtly hinted all morning that because the grotesque little vermilion-eyed man had been forced into a month's worth of bed rest due to an 'accident' on the part of his secretary, he needed to have a cocktail of pills delivered to him by none other than Heiwajima Shizuo.

After having his hints blatantly disregarded by the tall blonde, Shinra had given up and just told Shizuo that he had to do him the favor of delivering Izaya's medicinal stew, as today was the only weekend where he and Celty would have the opportunity to ditch work and spend a whole two days together completely uninterrupted.

'Why don't you just drop it off on your way?' Shizuo had growled, grasping the edge of the coffee table, causing it to creak beneath his straining fingertips.

'Because we're going to miss the express train to the hotel if we don't get to the station within the hour.' As he spoke, Shinra darted about the room tossing last-minute items into a suitcase that was beaten up to the point of being borderline antique.

'So call someone else and ask them to do it. Don't you have any shifty doctor pals you can call that would be better suited to this job? I mean, I fucking hate the guy. I'll just end up killing him and then all the pills you've given him over the month would be completely wasted.'

'Shizuo-'

'And isn't that shit expensive and all? Seriously I'm the worst fucking person you could have asked, I don't even know why you bothered. Why didn't you ask Celty to do it earlier? She knows how to get a delivery done...why did you wait till the last minute to take care of this!'

'Shizuo, since when do you talk so much?'

'Since you decided to start asking me to do the things you know full well I'd rather be killed than do.'

'Shizuo, I'm asking you you to do this for me as a friend. I know you hate him, but you're the only person I can trust with these meds. They are indeed worth a lot. I don't think I know anyone else I respect enough to get this job done. I have faith that you can control your anger for the record minute required to toss the pills at him and leave.'

If Shinra's voice had betrayed even a trace of anger or sarcasm, Shizuo would have walked out on him. However, the eccentric young man had simply ceased his activities, turned to face Shizuo directly, and spoken to him with a gentle, pleading, and honest look in his large, chocolate brown eyes.

'Fuck.'

'Does that mean I can count on you?'

'Yeah, sure, fine, whatever. Get out of here.'

Then Shinra did something very curious, and very sweet. He leaned down, grasped Shizuo's lanky fingers with his own and tenderly kissed the top of the former bartender's head.

'Thanks, Shizuo.'

Celty emerged from the bedroom, and linked her arm around Shinra's. She waved cheerfully at Shizuo. He raised his hand in a friendly parting gesture, then the two left the apartment, and the man was left alone, sitting on the couch, bewilderment painted on his face.

'How the fuck did that little freak get me into this!' And he hurled the coffee table against the wall.

Author's Note: Watching a lot of Supernatural these days. I promise I won't randomly add a demon or a ghost into this fics plot. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Amplify Part Two:

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be assigned to this duty. After all, if he were to see Izaya in such a vulnerable state, maybe it would put things into some sort of fucking perspective. Hell, he could even punch the asshole in the face, spit in his mouth, and kick him in the groin. Apparently the flea was almost too weak to move, so what could he do about it? Yeah...Shizuo could make this a good day. He'd just have to keep his wits about him and make sure he didn't listen to any of Izaya's bullshit.

He stalked the streets of Ikebukuro, with a strange and incredibly intimidating smile plastered across his face. There was a sort of determination infused into his brisk stride. Shizuo made it to the apartment complex of his mortal enemy in less than twenty minutes. He stalked through the eerily spotless glass doors, bypassing security. No one bothered to try to prevent him from progressing to the elevators. He pressed in the floor number, perturbed to realize that he had it memorized from past experiences.

In his right hand was a bottle of something thick, and gluey, and chartreuse. Shizuo smirked at the thought of the flea having to choke it down. Maybe he'd even have the opportunity to spoon-feed the dubious concoction to Izaya. He'd sit on the other man's chest, and pry open that slender jaw line, then shove spoonful after spoonful down his throat mercilessly. He could almost visualize the tears welling up in the smaller man's eyes as he struggled not to gag.

Shizuo stopped as he reached the correct apartment number. He was irritated by the jarring noises that issued from just beyond the door, startling him out of his delightful reverie. There was the sound of pacing, with heavy, anxious footsteps across a hard floor, and then there was the sound of something dropping, and a barely muffled slew of curse words. He tested the door handle. It was unlocked, which he would have considered strange, aside from the fact that the fair-skinned man was probably expecting him.

Shizuo skulked into the living room, purposefully channelling an aggressive brand of arrogance. He had agreed to fulfill Shinra's request. He hadn't agreed to do it peacefully, and he intended to at least offend Izaya somewhat before leaving. He wanted to hurt the other man's dignity, like Izaya had done to him on many occasions.

But Izaya was nowhere to be seen in the living room. His office chair and couches were both completely barren. He was nowhere to be seen by the bookshelves either. Shizuo briefly stuck his head into the laundry nook and bathroom. No sign of Izaya. So he decided to take a risk, and just stride into Izaya's bedroom. It made sense for the flea to be in there anyways, as he was supposed to be limited to his bed. Shizuo just hoped he wasn't walking into some sort of trap, or that Izaya wasn't changing or something.

He held his breath, squinted his eyes in anticipation and whipped open the door.

'Shizu-Chan! Get out!'

'W-what?'

'Don't you know it's rude to come barging into someone's room without their permission! Get out!'

That's when Shizuo realized the compromising situation he had walked in on. Izaya's voice sounded slightly husky, and his hands seemed to be fumbling with something in his groin area. Shizuo stared at the other man closely, examining the situation. It took him a while to understand what seemed so atypical about Izaya; so peculiar. And when it hit him, all Shizuo could do was lean against the door-frame and smirk. He could feel the expression slide across his face like a poorly aimed jello shot.

'What are you staring at Shizu-Chan? I realize you find me irresistible and all, but staring, much like forcing your way into someone's room uninvited, is exceedingly impolite.'

'I see bed rest has taken its toll on you.' Shizuo chuckled.

Author's Note: Most of these chapters are short because there was a character limit where I originally posted this story. Sorry about that!

Recommended Listening: 'Bad Things,' by Jace Everett.


	3. Chapter 3

Amplify Part Three:

'How kind of you to notice. Leave the meds on the coffee table outside and get the hell out, dear Shizu-Chan.' Izaya flashed a saccharine smile towards Shizuo, and allowed it to disappear almost instantaneously.

'Why would you want me to leave? Don't you want some help zipping your pants up?' The blonde sniggered. He knew, if this were anyone else he were speaking to, that picking on their physical state after they'd been poisoned was a pretty immoral blow. However, this was Izaya. And Shizuo didn't really give a fuck about morals when it came to the pale runt.

'It's really not as bad as all that, Shizu-Chan. But thanks for your concern. Now kindly remove your filthy self from my bedroom.'

Instead of indulging Izaya's commands, Shizuo chose to further observe the formerly scrawny man's condition. It really wasn't too bad, as he'd stated in defence. Izaya hadn't gained copious amounts of weight, but the weight he had gained was so unexpected on his body that it made itself completely ostentatious.

There was an angry flush on Izaya's face when he next spoke.

'So then what is this fascination I see, Shizu-Chan? Do you have some sort of obscure fetish I should know about?'

Shizuo chose to remain silent. There was something distracting him, nagging at his mind. He allowed his eyes to sweep over all of Izaya's enhanced form. His belly hadn't changed too much, aside from having acquired enough flesh to prevent the man from looking malnourished. His face was just slightly softer, his lips fuller. His thighs subtly strained against the fabric of his pants. The seams looked to Shizuo like they were in bit of danger. Obviously the flea didn't feel open to donning a pair of sweatpants, which would have been the wiser decision. Shizuo allowed himself to admire the swell of Izaya's thighs. He felt a soothing heat begin to accumulate just below his abdomen, and was alarmed to feel a twitch in his cock.

Shizuo snapped his face upwards to see if Izaya had noticed his budding erection, but the man was busy pulling his sweater down over the unsecured fly of his pants and he had his back turned to the debt collector. That was when Shizuo noticed his ass, and his budding erection bloomed into a throbbing hard-on. Shizuo shoved his fist against his lips, stifling a groan of arousal.

Izaya's ass, along with his thighs and plump hips, had probably changed the most. It arched outwards in a soft, perky mound. His pants were tightly stretched against it, and served to highlight the newly augmented bodily feature. Izaya bent over slowly and carefully to pick up his fur jacket from a heap on the lush carpet. Shizuo found himself hoping Izaya's pants would split open and expose his soft, creamy flesh, but they were evidently much stronger than that.

'Why are you still here, Shizu-Chan? Can you not find your way out?' Izaya's voice sounded soft, but malicious and strangely sexy.

This hadn't been the first time Shizuo found himself aroused by Izaya. The flea was actually somewhat beautiful, and it always caught Shizuo off guard. His dark, intense eyes were beautiful; his pale porcelain skin was beautiful; his feathery, ebony hair was beautiful; his body, with his slender, graceful limbs was beautiful. There really weren't any flaws Shizuo could detect that didn't just add a charming dimension to Izaya's appearance. And the added weight only flattered the man's infuriating beauty further. Plus, their fights were usually so invigorating that an unwilling erection was not a rare experience for Shizuo.

Izaya abruptly swung around to face the blonde. 'I knew you were moronic, Shizu-Chan, but I had no idea you had premature hearing difficulties as we-' Izaya halted suddenly. He stared into Shizuo's warm, honey-brown eyes, and then pointedly down towards Shizuo's crotch, where a prominent bulge offensively existed.

'Shizu-Chan? Really?' Izaya laughed mirthlessly, 'I had no idea that this sort of thing actually would turn out to be your kink.'

Author's Note: I know there is a lot of Shizaya out there, but what can I say? I like the classics.

Recommended Listening: 'Singing In The Rain Remix,' by Mint Royale.


	4. Chapter 4

Amplify Part Four:

Burnt marshmallows.

That's what he smelled like. Not just toasted, but burnt. And not beyond recognition, but to the point where you might consider discarding your blackened treat in favour of attempting a more subtly smoky flavour. Izaya smelled like burnt marshmallows. And Shizuo was given a very vivid portrait of that scent as the shorter man made his way towards the blonde.

Shizuo's concern was amplified with every step Izaya took.

'What is it?' Shizuo took a small step backwards, finally exiting Izaya's room like the man had requested.

Izaya gave a deeply martyred sigh. 'You know, I really hate dealing with you. I don't like spending time with volatile, unpredictable fellows.'

'You've said.' Shizuo was fully forced from the bedroom as Izaya proceeded towards him, slyly driving the taller man in the direction of the front door. Shizuo realized what was happening.

He had two options, as he saw it. The first option would be to throw the medicinal concoction at Izaya and then flee the apartment after aiming a few angry words at the flea. The second option would be to seize Izaya as soon as he had an opening, and bend the little freak over his own office desk, then proceed to hold Izaya down as he forced his aching erection between those two perfect, supple cheeks. Choosing option one would be the wisest course of action. He could abandon both Izaya and his own embarrassing situation with little trouble, return to his humble abode, and spend the rest of the afternoon distracting himself from thoughts of Izaya and Izaya's thighs.

'Well then. If I understand me, and you understand me, why are you still here?'

'B-because...I mean, I'm still here because...' Shizuo was at a loss as to what he could tell the flea. He couldn't very well tell Izaya that he was here because his hormones wouldn't let him desert this fine opportunity. He couldn't tell Izaya that he was fucking horny for the guy because of a little bit of strategically placed avoirdupois. He couldn't tell Izaya what he was about to do next.

'Well? Spit it out Shizu-Chan. I'm a very important person with lots of errands to attend to, and I would appreciate it if you—'

'I'm here because of this.' Shizuo grabbed Izaya around the waist, and flipped him over, on to his belly. Shizuo could barely think straight. He could feel Izaya's body heat emanating through his thin clothing, could smell that burnt marshmallow smell, could feel the vaguely pliable flesh of his ass as he leaned over to sit on it.

'Oh?' Izaya chuckled, feigning amusement, while in actuality he felt something quite different. 'And just what is this, huh Shizu-Chan?'

'This,' growled Shizuo, gently pinching the flesh on Izaya's hips, 'Is something that's going to get you in more trouble than usual with me.'

'Oh? Is that so? How charming. Get the fuck off of me Shizu-Chan.' Izaya's voice remained even, tender, and calm. But Shizuo could feel the informant's breath quicken, and his heart beat just a smidgen more rapidly.

Author's Note: This chapter is extra short! XD Still, I am having a lot of fun with this one. Just something fun to do after work, I guess. :)

Recommended Listening: 'Eriatarka,' by The Mars Volta


	5. Chapter 5

Amplify Part Five:

Izaya struggled underneath Shizuo, bucking upwards in a pitiable attempt to dislodge the uncommonly strong being. With every indelicate thrust of his limbs, he unintentionally fuelled the sweet soreness in Shizuo's cock.

'So where did your knife go, flea?' Shizuo grunted; aiming to divert his attentions from the delicious ride he was receiving, lest he reach his orgasm too quickly.

'Maybe it's already embedded deep into your organs, Shizu-Chan.'

Shizuo gave himself a brief physical examination, easily holding the flea in place whilst doing so. There was no knife implanted anywhere on his body, of that he was certain. Izaya must have forgotten it somewhere, which was highly uncharacteristic. Shizuo almost felt concern for the guy. He must have been rendered greatly ill by that poison, because though Shizuo despised him, he could admit to himself that Orihara Izaya was reliably clever. Too clever to forget to equip himself with his favourite item of defence, especially when he knew a particularly hazardous foe was coming to visit.

Shizuo frowned. 'So...you genuinely forgot to grab it this morning? The knife you made a point of sneaking into school every single day when we went to Raira? The knife you always fucking pull on me? Shit, Izaya. You're really batting zero these days, aren't you?'

'Is that how you see it, Shizu-Chan? You're such a pessimist!' Izaya abruptly ceased his struggling, falling limp underneath the former bartender.

'What the fuck...flea? Flea!'

Shizuo lifted his weight from Izaya, wondering if he'd somehow restricted the informant's breathing. That was when he heard a very ominous sound. It was comparable to the noise that something metallic might make as it cleaves through the air. In fact, that's precisely what it could be identified as. Shizuo leaped off of the other man just in time to dodge a stab wound. As it was, Izaya's knife managed to slice through his black vest. The informant's queer, discordant laughter bubbled up into the space between the two of them.

'Oi, Shizu-Chan...maybe I should castrate you. So dirty.' He waved his knife towards Shizuo, indicating his still-present erection.

'You can try, but I'll only make it really fucking painful for you if you do.'

'What exactly will you make painful?' Izaya raised one slender eyebrow, a confident smirk lounging lasciviously on his lips.

'I'm going to fuck you.'

The smirk dissolved from Izaya's face. 'That's disgusting.'

'I know. I must be really desperate to be horny for someone like you.' Shizuo didn't even know what he was saying anymore. It was like he'd left his mind back at Shinra's apartment and now some sort of repulsive, raunchy gremlin had possessed his body and his vocal chords, making him say and do appalling things that he was sure to regret later.

'And just why do you feel this way so suddenly? And why can't you at least try to be more predictable? You're supposed to be throwing something large and heavy at me right now, not trying to rape me.'

Shizuo, in a moment of pure, impulsive adrenaline and unforeseeable speed, slapped the knife out of Izaya's hand and watched with grim satisfaction as it skittered across the entire length of the apartment, much too far away for Izaya to hope to retrieve. He grabbed the flea's wrists in one firm hand; the other he used to caress the yielding curves of Izaya's inner thighs.

Izaya drew a soft intake of breath. 'Stop it, Shizu-Chan.' He murmured threateningly.

'Can't stop now.'

Author's Note: Chubby Izaya is cute. :)

Recommended Listening: 'Liquor Store,' by Devil Doll.


	6. Chapter 6

Amplify Part Six:

'Shizu-Chan, you're not really going to do this.' Izaya purred, wriggling his legs away from Shizuo's deviant fingers.

'Mm. Yeah, I am. So shut up. Your voice is annoying.' Shizuo sighed against the heated skin of Izaya's neck. He received a tense shudder from the dark-haired man as a response. Shizuo sniggered, taking the informant's reaction as a sign of involuntary pleasure. However, Izaya had something quite different in mind than corporal gratification.

'Shiiiiiiizuuuu-Chaaaaaaan. You're NOT going to fuck me. It's not gooooooing to happennnnn. So you should just get off of me.'

'Damn, you're irritating. Your voice is worse than nails on a chalkboard.'

'-Chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn! How cruel of you to say such things.' The brunette whined, distracting Shizuo enough to squirm just a little bit further away from the blonde's clutches.

Shizuo, however, was having none of it. 'Hey. Get back here,' he grabbed Izaya's subtle, petite love handles, and yanked the informant back into his prior position, 'and you know what? Maybe your voice is the least of my problems. After all, I could just gag you.' He reached down to his foot and tenderly removed a sock, before dangling it in front of Izaya's sensual lips menacingly.

Izaya practically hissed. 'You're really trying my patience, Shizu-Chan. Get that sock out of my face.'

'And if I don't?'

'Why is it that you always have to give in to your every single instinct, Shizu-Chan? Why can't you just stop and think for one brief second. I mean, let's just reflect for a moment here. You hate violence, as you insist on reiterating time and time again; yet, because your brain is so fucking simple, and your emotions so flat, basic, and unhindered, you never fail to lash out at every existing object around you – living or dead – when you become incensed. This causes you to hurt the people you care about, and to drive everyone else away from you. You know this. You how deeply it causes you to hate yourself, yet you can't change. Every time you become angry, you destroy. It's as infuriatingly straightforward as that. And why do you have to be like that? Why? Look at us now. You hate me, almost as much as you hate violence, because in your mind I am linked with violence, with the parts of yourself you pathetically strive to deny. You hate me that strongly, and yet now, because your abhorrent, carnal instincts are telling you to, you're going to try and have sex with me. You're just like a dog in that way, Shizu-Chan. So uncomplicated. It's absolutely dreadful.'

Shizuo was silent for a minute. Neither of the two entities made a move to disturb the momentary stillness between them. Then Shizuo scratched his head.

'You really do talk too much.'

'It's all relevant, Shizu-Chan, believe me.'

'All that stuff you just said. It's what keeps you thinking about me, isn't it?'

'It's what keeps me loathing you with every fibre of my being, yes. A strong emotion like that would definitely keep you on my radar.' Izaya sighed wearily.

'There's stuff about you that keeps you on my radar too. Keeps me hating your guts. I just don't know how to say it.'

Izaya laughed, and astonishingly, the sound was amiable. 'Of course you don't, darling.'

'Darling! Calling me Shizu-Chan is bad enough!' The blonde snapped.

'It may be a cliché, but you want to know what an emotion very similar to hate is?' Izaya smiled tenderly.

'Huh?'

'Ugh, never mind Shizuo. You wouldn't understand anyways.'

Author's Note: Almost done uploading all that I have written for this fic so far...then I gotta write the next chapter. :D

Recommended Listening: 'Marlaina Kamikaze,' by The Zolas


	7. Chapter 7

Amplify Part Seven:

Shizuo grinned, immediately noticing the absence of 'chan' in that last statement of Izaya's. 'You know, you should eat more.'

'Why? So that I can appeal to your salacious desires? No thanks, Shizu-Chan.'

'Well then, I'll just have to force food down your throat. I'll just buy a lot of that tuna stuff you like. You won't be able to resist.'

'I can resist anything you have to offer, Shizu-Chan.'

Shizuo fixed Izaya with a smouldering expression that was part exasperation and part lust. 'Yeah? How about this?' He lifted his hand a little further up the brunette's thigh, and began to massage the succulent curves there.

'See! You're still determined to go through with this aren't you!'

Shizuo raised his hand just a tad bit further upwards, deeper between Izaya's legs, reaching the hot swell of his genitals. The russet-eyed man moaned, and briefly forgetting himself, thrust helplessly into that teasing hand.

'Aaanh, Shizu-Chan...wait...you can't,' Izaya gasped as Shizuo's hand cupped his sac, 's-stop, mmmh, please, Shizuo.'

The debt collector leaned forward to gain a better view of the pleading look in those uniquely beautiful eyes. 'On second thought, gagging you might take some of the fun out of this...'

'Don't you think this a slightly, mmmh, twisted...Shizu-Chan?'

'I dunno. But I gotta do something.'

'No, no, you don't! You could just walk out of here. And st-stop touching me, I mean it.' There was a low growl in Izaya's throat. Deep and animalistic. It sent a sublime surge of pleasure through Shizuo's cock.

'No. Now stop struggling. When do you need to take those meds by the way?'

Izaya groaned. 'Anytime today is fine, but, fuck! Let me go right now, or I guarantee a very troubled future for you!'

'Shut the fuck up.' The taller man was slowly sinking further and further into the caliginous depths of impatience. The only reason he hadn't flung the flea out the window alongside his couch and maybe his fridge, was because he was dangerously and irrevocably aroused. Something sinister, and primordial, and typically dormant inside of Shizuo had been awakened.

Izaya grunted, and then exhaled a soft sigh of withheld breath. He was nearing his climax, Shizuo noted with gentle amusement. There was a very vulnerable expression gracing the brunette's alluring facial features. His cheeks were flushed a subtle cerise, and his pretty eyes were delicately closed. There was the hint of desperate tears shimmering in his long, black eyelashes. Then Shizuo abruptly stopped his ministrations,

'Ah! Shizu-Chan!' Izaya's eyes fluttered open and he turned towards the blonde with a perplexed and displeased look in his sorrel eyes. 

Author's Note: I like appealing words like 'sorrel.' I really do.

Recommended Listening: 'Breathe Electric,' by Lilofee.


	8. Chapter 8

Amplify Part Eight:

'Aw, what's wrong?' The former bartender grinned, and ran his finger up the length of the other man's arousal with one feathery stroke. Izaya bucked against his hand urgently. Shizuo grabbed him by the hips and lifted his groin up and away from any possible contact, much to the informant's dismay.

'Ahhh, you can't do this to me...' Izaya mewled wantonly and struggled to free his hips from Shizuo's bruising grip.

'You're much less aggravating when you're all needy like this.' The blonde leered.

'Dammit, Shizu-Chan, what do you want from me!'

'Fuck my leg. Grind yourself against it.'

'...What?'

'Keep your back turned to me, I'll bend my leg up like this,' Shizuo lifted Izaya up and shifted into a sitting position with his left leg bent and his right leg stretched out indolently. He forced the brunette to bend over the raised leg and rubbed the other man's ass against his knee. Izaya gasped and pressed his face down against Shizuo's un-socked foot, raising his tush high into the air as he frantically rubbed himself against Shizuo's leg.

'It's, ahhh, been too long, Shizu-Chan.'

'Since you last had an orgasm?' Shizuo smiled and pet Izaya's hair as he admired the incredible close-up he was getting of Izaya's perfect, plump rear. The gentle sway and bounce of it as Izaya thrust up against him was making Shizuo harder than he had ever been at any point in his young life. He could feel the wet tip of his erection soak into his dress pants, and revelled in how obscene they must have looked together.

Izaya was quickly approaching his frenzy, as he increased his pace and began making these throaty, primal noises that practically enchanted Shizuo to his own orgasm.

'I had no idea you had the potential to be so fucking seductive, flea.'

'I never tried to seduce you, Shizu-Chan. You can't blame this situation on me.' Izaya panted.

'No, maybe not. But you sure as hell aren't trying to get away anymore.'

'Please. I could stop if I felt like it. You don't have any power over me, so stop acting like you know how to control me. It's terribly unlike you.'

'Oh? You could stop at any time?' Shizuo jerked Izaya away from his leg, taking the opportunity to feel up the informant's ass as he tormented him.

'S-Shizu-Chan! Aa-ahh! Hey! Put me down!'

'You could stop at any time huh? Tell you what. I'll let you back down if you ask nicely.'

'Ha! Don't you wish.' Izaya growled moodily.

'Actually, I'll just tie you up, dick included. And then I'll leave. Sound good to you?'

Izaya whimpered softly, and shifted around, aiming for any sort of stimulation he could get. His cock poked out from his open fly, pink and swollen and throbbing. A gooey, silvery strand of semen leaked from the tip, shamefully.

'...Please.'

Author's Note: T-Shirts that say 'Nebraska is for Lovers'... I don't even know. But I'm very excited. This chapter was also very short. Hopefully I can push it longer next time. I'm sure I can. GO ME!

Recommended Listening: 'The First,' by Tegan and Sara.


	9. Chapter 9

Amplify Part Nine:

Degradation.

It was a sensation that Izaya hadn't endured in an exceedingly long amount of time. In fact, he didn't remember ever having felt it. It was something other people were exposed to under his orchestration. For his amusement; for the information he fed upon. Izaya had been entirely unprepared for this day - the day he finally felt some of that immobility induced malaise slip away– to become the day he had his pride momentarily snatched away from him. And it would be momentary. The informant would see to it. Perhaps Shizuo didn't fully comprehend the colossal cataclysm the brunette would soon inflict upon him as retribution for this moment.

For now, the informant realized he had to embrace this ordeal. He had to seize it and make it his; had to regain control. There were condemning circumstances. For instance, the behemoth force the older Heiwajima could use against him. Izaya couldn't alter that. He would never be able to fully match the blonde in that respect. Shizuo was a monster and an enigma. Izaya both hated and admired that about him. However, the element of Shizuo's astonishing physical capabilities ensured that Izaya remain in the debt collector's possession for however long he desired.

Perhaps if Izaya hadn't been so wholly sequestered the past month, he would have been able to efficiently evade the taller man as he had been doing throughout the duration of their relationship. He had lost his touch, and had let himself go. And now, the only thing to do was to deal with it, accept it, abide it, and allow Shizu-Chan to complete his dastardly task.

And, damn, did his cock long to be touched. Izaya wanted to cum. Perhaps it was the nutritional supplement Shinra had added to his own, personal, medicinal potion, but Izaya's body was more sensitive than it had been before he'd been poisoned. More virile, and responsive.

'Please what, Izaya?'

Oh, that's right. If he wanted satisfaction, he'd have to trade in another precious allotment of his dignity. Izaya felt the feverish, exquisite, swirling sensation in his groin, and realized his hips were quivering. And he needed to cum. It was an imperative.

'Please t-touch me.'

'Touch you where?'

'Touch my cock...please.'

'Where do you want me to touch you?'

Izaya withheld a cry of denial. 'Anywhere, Shizu-Chan. Just touch me.' He managed to stay somewhat composed whilst speaking to the other man.

'Doesn't sound like you want it too badly...'

'F-fuck, everywhere, touch me all over, please!'

'All over? Fine. But I won't be the one doing it just yet. Bend over further, and show me your hole. Then finger yourself.'

'S-second drawer to the bottom.'

'What?'

'The lubricant...it's in my bedroom, second drawer to the bottom. I'm not doing anything without it. It doesn't feel good when I'm dry.'

Shizuo contemplated that statement. He honestly would not have imagined he'd care if Izaya got hurt. However, the concept of a slicked up, horny Izaya fucking himself with fingers covered in hot, drizzly goo wasn't entirely unpleasant.

'Fine. But I'm not going anywhere and leaving you here unwatched for even a second, got it?'

'Fine, fine. Just take me along with you. You can use those horrendously strong arms of yours and carry me. Or maybe give me a piggy back ride!'

'You're probably too heavy for even me to lift now.' Shizuo teased.

'I highly doubt that Shizu-Chan. Now. Piggy back ride.'

'Fine. But you have to keep yourself from rubbing up against me. If you try anything before you do what I've told you to, I'll go in you dry. Got it?'

'...Deal.'

'Good boy.'


	10. Chapter 10

Amplify Part Ten:

Shizuo didn't know what he was doing at all anymore. He was running on pure, exhilarating, improvisation. This occurrence was beyond anything he could have ever envisioned himself partaking in with the flea; and now that Izaya was almost entirely under his control, he found that the drunken energy having that having control supplied him with was governing his actions. Power corrupts and all that.

Still, he had to remain attentive. This was Izaya. He was a very viperous man; unpredictable, malignant. The former bartender would have to keep his guard up, no matter how vulnerable Izaya made himself out to be. No matter how cute he had looked, struggling to zip the fly of his too-tight pants. Or how inexcusably sexy his new, flourishing figure was. Or how lovely it felt to have the aforementioned figure curled over his shoulders, all warmth and cushy limbs.

'Okay, it's in that set of drawers. Second drawer to the bottom, curled up in a pair of magenta briefs Namie was kind enough to purchase for me.' Izaya's distinct voice hacked through Shizuo's wandering consciousness.

Shizuo chuckled. 'Is that so? You should find something else to bury your lube in so that you can wear those more often.'

'Oh, yes, of course. They are just too classy to resist. Now hurry up, Shizu-Chan, you're killing me here.' The flea's voice was sultry.

Shizuo grinned and squatted down carefully, keeping Izaya stable upon his shoulders. He dug through the correct drawer and immediately spotted the pretentious pair of briefs, bulging with an obvious secret. The lube was unopened, belying evidence of Izaya's illness-induced abstinence.

'Just how sick were you?'

'I was poisoned. She tried to blame it on parasites in the sushi. But I know what it feels like to take a minor dose of a toxic substance.'

'That's unsurprising. Lots of people must want to kill you, huh?'

'It comes with the territory.'

'Because besides selling information you're a sweet and loveable guy?'

The blonde could feel Izaya smile against the top of his head. The flea was nuzzling his face in Shizuo's hair, enjoying the mixed aroma of cigarette smoke and juniper shampoo.

'Right now she feels safe.'

'Who?'

'Namie. My assistant. She has been lulled into a false sense of security by my timely absence.' Izaya breathed a delicate, haunting laugh. It sent a nauseating prick of dread racing up and down Shizuo's spine, and he was glad to not be involved with this Namie person.

The debt collector decided to distract himself from the aura Izaya was building up in the room by scrutinizing the lubricant he held in his hand. Aside from being unopened, there was nothing unusual about it. Shizuo had never really seen lubricant before. He'd never had sex, and most pornographic magazines and films seemed to forgo mentioning the product. It was a small, hard plastic bottle. The content was a clear blue, despite boasting a strawberry flavour. Shizuo was very puzzled. He peeled off the plastic encasing and flipped open the lid to sniff the ambiguous fluid within.

Definitely strawberry.


	11. Chapter 11

Amplify Part Eleven:

'Why is the strawberry flavoured stuff blue?' Shizuo hoped to alter Izaya's line of thought, as well as satisfy his curiosity regarding the bizarre lubricant.

Izaya decided to leave his sinister musings behind to re-examine later. 'Well, why wouldn't it be blue?'

'Well, the stuff is strawberry flavoured so shouldn't it be pink or red or something?'

'No, blue strawberry is charismatic.' The brunette grinned.

Shizuo shrugged and rose to his feet, bumping Izaya further up onto his shoulders as the smaller man had slumped down a fraction. The next course of action involved deciding upon a location. He didn't want to use the bed because it seemed like it would be too easy on Izaya. The floor would leave uncomfortable carpet imprints on bare skin. He entertained the idea of using the office desk and indulging in his previous fantasy, but then a new concept hit him.

The kitchen.

It was appropriate, held a variety of possibilities, and might disconcert Izaya enough to hold him under Shizuo's ascendancy. Shizuo made his way over to the small, immaculate kitchen attachment.

'You'd better not be going where I think you are.'

'Hm.' Shizuo grunted.

'I mean it Shizu-Chan...' Izaya donned a portentous singsong voice.

Shizuo set Izaya down on the black, granite countertop beside the coffee-maker.

'Take your clothes off.'

'Are you trying to make a point by bringing me in this particular room? How mature of you, Shizu-Chan.' Izaya glowered.

'Clothes off.'

'It was not a very notable gain. Barely a few pounds. I don't know why you have to focus on it like this. Must be that fetish of yours, eh?'

The debt collector fixed Izaya with a dark scowl. He grabbed the top of the other man's pants and flipped Izaya onto his back as he attempted to peel the offending article from the flea's body. The pants proved tenacious as they enthusiastically embraced every curve of Izaya's lower body. Trying to discard them with his bare hands was futile, Shizuo soon realized.

'Well, this little adventure has proven to be wonderful for my self esteem.' Izaya feigned a sorrowful countenance, and then chuckled, 'So, Shizu-Chan, what are you going to do now?'

'Scissors.'

'You're not cutting these up. They're still perfectly useful to me.'

'They don't fit you anymore, so who cares?' Shizuo could feel frustration gathering inside of him.

'I plan on losing all that I have gained, you know. I need to get out and about again. I have people to talk to and you to scamper away from. Who knows, maybe I'll even build some strength. Having to constantly dodge traffic lights can do that to a person, I hear.'

'So?'

'So, these pants are going to fit me again in no time at all.' Izaya smiled and nodded his head as if to be cute.

For whatever reason, the thought of Izaya losing the weight and rejoining society to slip back into his old, irritating, maniacal self, deeply unsettled Shizuo. This situation had become something sublime for him. Having control over Izaya, the one untouchable entity in his life, was like taking a new, exotic drug. It was more satisfying and more addictive than Shizuo could have imagined. And he was determined to make it last for as long as he possibly could.

He dug through a few drawers, ignoring Izaya's taunts. Then he came upon them; a pair of elegant, silver barber's scissors.

'Put those down.'

Shizuo grinned that twisted, foreboding grin of his and lurched towards Izaya, scissors poised to attack. The brunette managed to roll away just as they came down upon him.

'Oi, are you trying to remove my pants or disembowel me?'

The debt collector didn't reply. Instead, he shot out his arms and pulled Izaya into an absurdly affectionate embrace, much resembling a hug but far more restricting for Izaya, as his arms were being forced down by a single arm of Shizuo's. Having a massive amount of physical strength was a very useful tool against the flea. Shizuo allowed himself to breathe in that ambrosial, burnt marshmallow smell of Izaya's as he used his unoccupied arm to begin cutting the informant's pants off.

'I hope you realize that you owe me a new pair of pants, Shizu-Chan.'

'Sure, but they'll be in the appropriate size; bigger than these.'

'We'll see.' Izaya frowned.

'Now take off your shirt and that ugly-ass jacket of yours.' Shizuo commanded Izaya as he busied himself with discarding the tattered remains of the brunette's pants. The taller man took a step back to admire Izaya's naked form, as the flea removed the rest of his attire.

Without the oppressive forces of his tight clothing, Shizuo could see that Izaya had gained just a tiny bit more weight than he had previously estimated. Even so, the amount would have been barely discernable on anyone else's body but Izaya's. The added plumpness looked gorgeous on the brunette. Shizuo wanted the smaller man to ride him. Wanted to bury his cock within that round, succulent ass and bounce Izaya on his lap.

'Spread yourself out on the counter, on your back.' Shizuo loomed over Izaya, who complied, if only due to his insatiable curiosity. He pressed the lube into the flea's aristocratic hand. 'Make sure you're nice and wet, flea. I want to see you cum on your own fingers.'

'Why do you have to be so vile?' Izaya narrowed his pretty eyes at the other man, coating his fingers with the thick, slippery liquid.

Shizuo ignored the flea's question, as he was becoming impatient, and his arousal had returned in full. He snatched the container of lubricant and slathered an excessive amount on his own fingers before slicking Izaya's entrance up. He was sure to be thorough, despite his maddening anticipation. Izaya moaned - slow and distressed - when the blonde ceased his stroking. He frantically plunged his dripping fingers into his own pink, swollen ring, spreading them apart and deliriously attempting to stretch himself comfortably. He set a pace for himself, navigating his fingers through the deep, velvety folds.

'Ah, ah...S-Shizu-Chan...I don't think I can last...' Izaya panted and began thrusting into himself faster, more brutally, adding another finger as he did.

'Good, you little freak.' Shizuo smirked. 'Now cum. Cum like the dirty bitch you are.'

Izaya exhaled a sweet sigh, closed his eyes, and arched his back as he was submerged in his orgasm. The pulsating, tingling waves washed over his pelvis and throughout his entire body. Izaya indulged himself in the delectable, mortifying pleasure.

Shizuo almost came himself just from seeing the informant's face as orgasm seized his luscious frame. There were a couple of tears that had fallen from the brunette's closed eyes, and they had snaked down his face in delicate, silvery strands that served to frame his slightly rounded, blushing cheeks. His hair, thicker and shinier than it had ever been, was mussed and sticking up in places, making Izaya appear chaotic and adorable. There was a creamy splash of semen across his belly, and a little bit of it had seeped between his legs, creating a shamelessly pornographic scene.

The scent of strawberries lingered in the air.

'Shizu-Chan, aren't you going to clean me up?'

'Why bother? We aren't even close to being done yet.'


	12. Chapter 12

Amplify Part Twelve:

Izaya's eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to clear the teary remnants from them. 'Shizu-Chan, this is atrocious. There's goo all over me. I feel dirty.'

'You are dirty.'

'No, Shizu-Chan, there are many things that I happen to be. Dirty is not one of them.'

'Yeah, yeah, you're a clean freak. That's doesn't mean you have no essential dirtiness,' Shizuo grinned, 'as far as I am concerned, you're the filthiest thing alive. Fucking flea.'

Izaya scowled but said nothing, preferring to wipe the congealing cum from his stomach with a paper towel. Shizuo snatched the towel from the brunette, crumpled it up beyond salvation, and tossed it into the stainless steel garbage bin before sticking his face in between Izaya's soft thighs and licking at some of the semen drying there.

'Ah!' Izaya twitched his groin forwards, eager to feel Shizuo's silky, wet tongue on him.

'How can someone as awful as you have the ability to be so fucking...endearing?'

'I can't help my overabundances of charm, Shizu-Chan. I was just born that way.' Izaya moaned as Shizuo moved his face away from the brunette's genitals.

'You still talk way too much. Your voice ruins it for me a little you know.'

'Then why haven't you gagged me like you threatened earlier, Shizu-Chan?'

'The other noises you make – not words – sound good.'

Izaya muttered something witty and ironic under his breath but Shizuo couldn't be troubled to listen. An idea had suddenly occurred to him, and he couldn't let it go without testing it out. If it was successful, he wouldn't have to listen to Izaya speak so much as grunt and pant like he had been doing. Yes, speaking would be difficult; but all those other marvellous, demeaning noises the flea generated would most likely be spared.

'I'm going to tie you up.'

'No you're not.'

Shizuo removed his vest and his dress shirt. The sleeves were long; long enough to tie Izaya's wrists together tightly as the man writhed and protested beneath him, back still pressed into the kitchen counter. The blonde smiled fondly. Izaya was much more interesting after he'd let himself go a little. Shizuo wanted to keep him like this; malleable, controllable, and sensual. Still, something about this situation was unsettling. Maybe it was the unspoken promise that Shizuo's actions here would not go without consequence. Izaya might be controllable now, just as the moon is occasionally blue. He would not stay that way. Shizuo would have to be prepared.

'So then what exactly does this accomplish for you in terms of my voice?' Izaya growled.

'Not too much, actually. Just limits your squirming a little more. By the way, what do you have in your fridge?' The former bartender strolled leisurely towards the shining, steel fridge unit. He pulled it open and peered inside. There was a variety of small packages tied with pink ribbons. Home cooked meals, obviously prepared with great care.

'I see you are perplexed.' Izaya stated in reference to Shizuo's bemused expression.

'Who would home cook meals for you and then tie them up with a ribbon and stock your fridge with them?'

'Oh, Shizu-Chan. There are some things you are better off not knowing.'

Shizuo raised his eyebrows. 'Well, whoever it was they sure didn't pay attention to the calorie count.'

If Izaya's hands had been free, he might have chucked the ball of cum-soaked paper towel from the garbage can at the blonde. He wouldn't have thought anything so superficial could have shaken him, but the snide comments coming from Shizuo were starting to get old. The debt collector wasn't supposed to be capable of such clever commentary. It was unnerving.

Shizuo scanned the contents of the fridge, finally spying something of interest on the bottom shelf. It was another one of those absurd little packages, this time a small white cake in a dainty, pearly pink box tied with an even pinker ribbon. The cake was about the size of Shizuo's face, and it was decorated with baby pink, swirly icing and tiny strawberries. It was a very innocent, delightful looking confection. And Shizuo was about to corrupt it.

He carefully removed it from the fridge. 'Izaya, what the fuck is this?'

'I'd say that it's a cake, Shizu-Chan. And somehow I knew that's what you would be picking up. So, what exactly are you planning to do with it?'

'You're going to eat it.'

'Actually, I'm not all that hungry Shizu-Chan.'

'You're going to eat it. I'm going tie you up so that your face is pressed down into it. You can either eat it or suffocate.'

'That's dreadful, Shizu-Chan.' A disquieted expression was creeping its way onto Izaya's face.

'Then I'm going to spread lube all over that big, beautiful ass of yours and I'm going to fuck you, while you eat the cake. You won't be able to talk, but you'll probably be able to moan. And maybe by the time you hit your orgasm, the cake will be gone and you'll be able to scream my name as I spray your insides with my cum. You got all that?'

Izaya stared at Shizuo, and for once in all his interactions with the other man, he was at a loss for words. He didn't find the concept of what Shizuo was suggesting desirable. It all sounded painfully undignified. And though Izaya liked to pretend to be submissive and vulnerable, actually allowing someone to force him into that sort of role - the sort of role he liked to tease and mimic - was not something he was looking forward to. The brunette anxiously examined his surroundings, hoping that he could find a way to escape.

'I'll take your silence as a yes. And don't bother trying to run. Think about it, Izaya. You'll have to dart out into the hallway completely naked, where I'll chase you into the streets. You're sweaty, your hair is messed up, you've got lube running down your thighs, cum on your belly, and you're a little bit curvier than you used to be. Do you want people to see you like this?'

'...So then you just expect me to quietly do all that you've told me to? Comply with your every whim? What do I get out of this situation, Shizu-Chan? You know that soon I'll find a way to get my revenge on you. Shouldn't you be offering me something here as well?'

'I don't know what to give you.'

'Whenever I call upon you for a favour, you are going to do it without question.'

The blonde thought about it for a second. He had to oblige anytime Izaya asked for a favour? That seemed unfair payment for only one day of sex with the flea. However, that could be remedied. He'd just have to have as much fun with the informant as possible to make all those favours seem worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Amplify Part Thirteen:

Shizuo delved into his own brain, attempting to determine what sort of favours he could look forward to granting for the flea. He could only assume his unrelenting strength would be involved, as Izaya seemed to maintain a sort of fascination with it. Either way, he knew he'd have to accept the inquietude he would be facing at the knowledge that he was now at the mercy of the unscrupulous informant's will.

Izaya was squirming insolently as the debt collector held him, intent upon finding the perfect position in which to place the flea in relation to the temporarily unsullied cake. He gazed about the kitchen, waiting for inspiration to hit, and then he spotted the sink. It was impeccably clean and stainless steel to match all the other appliances. Shizuo noticed that it was also unusually large. What did the flea use it for, besides washing dishes? There was something ominous about it that Shizuo didn't much care for, but that also drew him closer to it. The blonde carried Izaya over to it, holding the brunette over its gleaming bowels.

'Why's your sink so fucking clean?'

'Because I am a very hygienic person. I guess it's something you wouldn't comprehend.'

'What do you use it for? It's really big. Dispose of body parts or something? Toss em' down the garberator?'

'Good guess, Shizu-Chan.' Izaya winked at the blonde, and indulged himself in a cryptic smile.

Shizuo grunted, trying to remain unaffected by the informant. He shifted all of Izaya's weight over to one arm and picked the cake up from the counter he'd placed it on. The blonde set the cake gently down into the bottom of the sink, ensuring that there was a plug in place as he did so. He didn't want any of the cake to be disposed of in that manner. Izaya was going to finish the entire confection whether he liked it or not. Shizuo was struck by the desire to see the informant with an obscene spatter of cake across his lips, and pink frosting dripping from his obsidian hair.

'Are you planning on making me eat the cake out of the sink? I don't want to do it that way...'

'You don't have a choice. Now shut up. Think of all the favours you are going to get from me later.'

Izaya chuckled. This time the noise sounded like insanity. Dark, and delirious.

'Okay, never mind. Don't think about the favours I am going to give to you later. Think about anything but that.' And the blonde thrust Izaya's face into the cake waiting below.

Izaya made a muffled grunt of protest as his face was shoved into the sugary, spongy mass. With his hands tied behind his back and his legs being held firmly by the debt collector, it was clear who possessed the control in this situation. Breathing was possible, but laboured, and Izaya didn't want to get the dessert up his nose. Shizuo had him trapped. He was being held up like one child holds another in a game of wheelbarrow. Except Izaya did not have the use of his arms. Shizuo could control the how far he angled Izaya's face into the cake, and he could limit the amount of air Izaya was allotted. The brunette decided to take a bite of cake, if only to appease the former bartender.

'That's right, flea. Taste good?'

'Mmmph.'

'Ah, that's what I like to hear.' Shizuo reached for the lubricant, managing to keep Izaya in position as he did so. The sounds of Izaya's heavy breathing coupled with the gentle suck and swallow noises his consuming made, were absolute perfection.

Shizuo unbuckled his belt and let his swollen cock press out from over the hem of his dress pants. He poured a generous amount of lubricant directly onto Izaya, unmindful of wherever it happened to splash besides the brunette's entrance. He used some of the excess substance that had pooled underneath Izaya's ass to slick up his cock. It throbbed and twitched slightly at his own touch, reminding the blonde of just how much he needed Izaya; reminded him of the base instincts that raged inside of his mind and body, calling out to be fulfilled by the infuriating informant.

'Are you ready, Izaya?'

'Mmmmgh.'

'I'll take that as a yes.'

Author's Note: Reviewers are beautiful, fantastic people. :D Thanks to all of you; you guys make my day.

Recommended Listening: 'King of the World,' by Porcelain and the Tramps.


	14. Chapter 14

Amplify Part Fourteen:

Izaya could feel his heart throb with apprehension. He'd never experienced sex from a submissive position. His personality typically led him into a more dominant role, and he always thought that if he were to have sex with Shizuo, it would be on his own terms. He'd be the one in control, fucking the blonde into humility. He hadn't predicted this. The informant was vaguely displeased with himself for not preparing some measure of protection against Shizuo and his strength. The debt collector managed to get to him while he was vulnerable.

Pathetic.

He was going to have to pay for ingesting that poison Namie had slipped him. He was going to have to pay for letting his illness make him soft, and unsuspecting. He was going to have to pay for temporarily losing himself. The payment for these misdemeanours was evidently going to be a good, thorough fucking executed by Shizu-Chan. Izaya wondered how different Shizuo's penis was going to feel from his own fingers. He tried to move his head around to see the blonde's unclothed organ, but it was impossible to see anything besides the walls of the sink no matter how far he strained his neck. He'd just have to let the sensation be a surprise. He had no choice.

He was completely ensnared.

Shizuo began by inserting one long, confident finger into Izaya's entrance. The little hole was swollen and flushed from the brunette's previous activities. There was lubricant gleaming in the cleft of Izaya's perky ass and loitering around that tight ring of muscle, looking to Shizuo like a type of summoning beacon. The informant's inner walls curved to accommodate the intrusion, welcoming Shizuo inside. The debt collector wondered how Izaya's body would accept the rest of him. The flesh was warm, and felt pillowy and delicate as it granted two more of Shizuo's fingers access. The blonde relied on memories of every pornographic book he'd ever read to guide him through the stretching process. He had to be aggressive, but not merciless. He didn't want the flea to break. It'd be like breaking a brand new toy. A massive waste.

Izaya shuddered, feeling the brunette scissor his entrance. It wasn't painful at this point, but the sensation was strange. It made him feel exposed. Humbled. The brunette attempted to chew through more of the cake that pressed against his lips insistently. Eating was difficult with Shizuo's fingers breaching his boundaries in that way. The flea could only focus on that fully overriding sensation, as warm cake pressed wetly against his unyielding mouth. His life was going to be different after this weekend. He just knew it. He didn't want it to be true, but then Shizuo was pressing something hot, and persistent and much too big inside of him and he felt a queerly nauseous feeling in the deepest sanctum of his body and he knew it. Nothing was going to be the same. Shizuo might have found a way to control him after all.

'Izaya.' The blonde rubbed a little circle on Izaya's supple thigh. The gesture was meant to be soothing, caring. Izaya didn't know what to think. His name was bringing him back into a more comfortable reality.

'Say my name again...'

'Izaya.'

The former bartender's voice was charged with something painfully desperate. Something needy and pathetic and all those things that Izaya had been accusing himself of mere moments ago. Shizuo's voice sounded beautiful.

The informant sighed, feeling slightly vindicated. He wasn't losing himself. He wouldn't lose anything to Shizu-Chan. The blonde was in the same place as him. He was playing the governing role, but he was as much a hostage to Izaya as Izaya was to him. He was captivated by the brunette's body; his sexual appeal.

Yes; this Shizuo was his. This Shizuo was dedicated to him.

Izaya still felt as though he should be shifting away from the current imposition his body was facing. His entrance felt unsafely stretched to its breaking point. And all he could feel was a thick, dull, offensive fullness. Shizuo remained still for a moment, a remarkable testament to his will. Then he grasped Izaya's thighs more tightly and began to move. The brunette tried to suppress the moan that spawned in his throat, but it bubbled up and oozed from his mouth against his resolve, creating a pitiful, shameless portrait of arousal for Shizuo to admire.

The blonde chuckled warmly. 'That sounded good. Did I do something you liked?'

Izaya was mortified. 'M-my prostate...that felt...so good...'

He'd wanted to say it more eloquently, but his mind felt too hazy, as if a violet gauze curtain had been draped over his world. Everything felt strange. Every sensation was a set of perplexing contradictions. Shizuo had found a good spot. The pain was still there, lurking like a spiteful phantom; but now there was a magnificent sense of pleasure as well. It was pooling deep within him, making him thrust himself back in towards Shizuo pleadingly. The blonde shifted his hands a little higher until he was groping that luxurious ass. He pulled himself further out of Izaya, keeping the head of his cock inside the brunette, and then he pushed himself back inside of the informant in one assertive move. All Shizuo could feel was friction and constricting, antagonizing bliss. He lost control then, and began thrusting wildly, like an animal.

Shizuo fucked like an animal. A filthy, impetuous animal. Izaya knew it would be that way with the debt collector.

It only took a moment after achieving this conclusion for Izaya to come to the realization that he wanted to be fucked like an animal. Shizuo might be dirty, and atrociously passionate, but Izaya couldn't even imagine anything that would make him hornier than being fucked that way. He was fully aroused now. The pain had settled back into its rightful place at the very back of his mind. Now Izaya could fully appreciate the rough, unbecoming pleasure; that feeling of pure, satisfying, masochistic fullness. He couldn't prevent the jubilant giggling that issued from his mouth. It came in a wave alongside a delicious surge of sexual pleasure. Izaya let his giggling taper off into sighs of delight.

Shizuo, though jarred by the sudden outburst of laughter, continued to plunge into the plush heat below. 'That's way too much noise, Izaya.' He tilted the brunette's legs up a slight bit, dipping the informant's face further into the slightly decimated cake.

Izaya opened his mouth reluctantly. He didn't want to begin associating food with sexual pleasure. That would be far too embarrassing. Still, breathing was being made into a trial once again. Izaya decided that choking and dying whilst being fucked into the kitchen sink would be a worse dishonour. He relinquished and took a generous bite of cake. The spongy, delectable desert only heightened the feelings of pleasure elsewhere in Izaya's body. He felt overwhelmed by self-indulgence. It was a good, relieving feeling. Izaya felt driven to eat more cake, not bothering to lick the frosting from his lips as he progressed. He felt surrounded by the overpowering combination of sugar and sex.

Shizuo watched avidly as the flea licked and nibbled at the cake until the entire thing was completely consumed; including the crumbs. There was a dot of frosting on the tip of his nose, and a mixture of white and pink swirled together on his voluptuous lips. His belly was rounded out slightly from overeating, and Shizuo had the urge to rub the small mound there but he couldn't safely release the brunette's legs just yet. Both of them were swiftly approaching their climaxes. Izaya could feel it budding up inside of his abdomen, a liquid current of ecstasy.

Izaya came first, straining at his bonds, crying 'Shizu-Chan, Shizu-Chan, Shizu-Chan,' feverishly as spurts of fluid gushed from the tip of his cock.

Hearing his earlier command obeyed by the obtrusive flea was enough to send Shizuo tumbling over the edge into his own orgasm. He closed his eyes as the soothing, stroking sensation brought him to a sweet state of elation. The sweet quivering of the brunette beneath him was what brought Shizuo back to his senses. Izaya had silent tears streaming down his face. Tears of embarrassment, of shame, of regret, of pleasure, of satisfaction or joy; Shizuo didn't really know. They were probably attached to all those emotions. Maybe more. Regardless of what they were caused by, they looked beautiful on Izaya. Exquisite. Shizuo placed one hand on Izaya's belly, careful to keep enough support under his legs to prevent him from slipping forward and breaking his nose on the bottom of the sink. He flipped the informant over onto his back, using one hand to support the flea and keep his arms comfortable and using the other hand to cup his face as he leaned in to kiss Izaya.

Unpredictable.

Izaya's eyes widened at first, and then he let them fall shut as he kissed the intimidating blonde back. Shizuo was a horrendously skilled kisser. The informant had a hunch that it was based off of unmodified talent more than experience. He relaxed into the kiss; pursuing Shizuo's soft, probing tongue with his own, before conceding dominance. Shizuo licked some of the frosting from Izaya's lips. He was deliberate, tender, and teasing.

'You owe me some incredibly daunting favours, Shizu-Chan.'

Author's Note: I hope this sex didn't turn out too fluffy. If it did, I'll have to do something extra sadistic next chapter. Fluff bugs me. XD


	15. Chapter 15

Amplify Part Fifteen:

The phone was ringing. It was morning. The blaring, unpitying light of a freshly risen sun shot through the window. They'd fallen asleep together on the kitchen floor. Izaya noted all of these things with an ascending sense of agitation.

They must have slept for hours. The informant supposed sex was sort of like a tranquilizer. At least, it was for him. He always felt dazed and serene after an orgasm. The blonde beside him shifted, grumbling nonsense under his breath as he awoke.

'Good morning Sunshine.' Izaya grinned, letting his mouth widen carnivorously.

'Mm?'

'Well? Aren't you going to release me?' The brunette referred to his suffocating predicament. Being nestled between the larger, stronger arms of the debt collector was no easy business. He tried to manoeuvre his way free but it was to no avail.

'Stop moving so much. I'll let you get up when I feel like it, flea.'

'I have to relieve myself, Shizu-Chan.'

'All in good time. Now, who's calling you?' The blonde nipped at Izaya's neck possessively.

'Lots of people call me. It's hard to keep track of them all.' Izaya sighed.

'Bullshit. You keep track of everything. Everyone.'

'That sounds awfully paranoid, Shizu-Chan. But yes. I do know who is calling me. I thought I would be well enough at this point in time to leave my humble abode so I made arrangements for a specific appointment. It's a client. You wouldn't know him.'

'Client?'

'Yes. He wants some information from me. That's what I do. Now release me before I pee on you.'

Shizuo slowly, gloatingly removed his arms from their restrictive position around the soft waist of the informant. Izaya bounced gleefully to his feet, gazing about the room in search of his knife, or anything in the kitchen that could be used as a potential weapon. His claret eyes fell upon the knife rack in the far corner of the room, and he bounded for it like a kitten bounds for a swiftly crawling centipede. It was only when he felt a sharp tug that dragged him abruptly backwards onto his fortunately cushioned rear that he noticed the shackle around his ankle.

'Shizu-Chan...'

'Yes?'

'...What the fuck is this?' The brunette shifted position to face Shizuo. The clear look of displeasure on his face made the former bartender chuckle.

'It's a shackle? Like a cuff and chain...'

'Yes. I see that. Why is it on me?' The brunette tapped his fingers upon the cool, silvery metal of the cuff. He was beginning to feel a sort of panic blossoming inside of him, but he wasn't going to let it rise to the surface. Shizuo couldn't affect him; he held no power over him.

'You said you were meeting a client? Should I call them back and tell em' you won't be able to make it? I do owe you some favours after all...'

'Yes, yes you do! And it would be a huge favour to me if you'd unshackle me! So get to it, Shizu-Chan.'

Shizuo frowned, and placed a hand on his chin in a thoughtful pose. 'Well, I could do that...but it wouldn't really be for your own good. And when you do someone a favour, it's for their benefit right? And you're just not well enough to go back outside yet. So letting you go wouldn't really be a favour to you...it'd be a disservice. And I wouldn't want that.' Shizuo's smile grew as he spoke, and suddenly Izaya realized he'd underestimated the debt collector's capacity for sadism.

'No way...'

'So...I'll go get you a bucket or something. You still have to pee, I'm guessing.'

'Shizu-Chan...let me go.'

'Maybe I'll get you some bottles...that way you can cap them and it'll be less gross in here by the end of each day.'

Wait. Each day? The end...of each day? Izaya was having trouble swallowing his anguish. It was curled up in his throat like a cold, dead worm.

'You aren't keeping me here, Shizu-Chan. I have things to do...'

'I might let you rejoin society occasionally. By my terms.' Shizuo gazed down at the bewildered Izaya. The informant felt ill. Almost as ill as when he'd been freshly poisoned.

'You don't own me. Let me go, or I'll find a way to get out myself...and when I do, you're going to regret everything you've tried to do here.' Izaya's voice was a dripping spigot of black oil. His face bore the countenance of a trapped animal. Vicious, frightened.

'I'm going to go and buy that gross sushi you eat. You should relax. I'll tell that client of yours that you'll meet with him later tonight, okay?'

'I hate you.'

'I hate you too.' The blonde reached down and cupped the informant's ass affectionately, unmindful of the smaller man's futile punches to his back.

Shizuo knew he was being unusually brutal. He wouldn't have thought he would prolong an experience like this with the flea. He thought he'd just want to kill the brunette and then move on with his own life. However, the shame and sexual humiliation he'd subjected his long-time foe to felt far better. Putting Izaya in these various situations was fascinating. It was like slipping different outfits on a paper doll. Shizuo wanted to try everything he could imagine out on the brunette; just to see how it would look. So far, everything had been breathtaking on Izaya. Shizuo craved more.

Izaya had turned his back on the former bartender. He was busying himself pulling testily at the chain that bound him to the bottom of the fridge. The informant wondered what Shizuo had attached the chain to down there. Whatever it was, it held fast. The chain would not relent.

'Well, I'm off.' Shizuo smiled sweetly as he set a few plastic bottles from Izaya's recycling bag down in front of him.

'I expect to be released as soon as you return, Shizu-Chan.'

'Maybe if you behave yourself. Oh, and by the way...that aphrodisiac I pumped into you while you were sleeping should be kicking in by now. Enjoy.'

And Shizuo left.


	16. Chapter 16

Amplify Part Sixteen:

It was a threat. Shizu-Chan was just trying to get to him. He couldn't have injected him with some sort of aphrodisiac while he slept...right? It didn't make any sense. How could Shizu-Chan have left the apartment, obtained a syringe filled with an aphrodisiac, and then pricked Izaya without the brunette waking up at all throughout the entire process?

He had slept for a very long time. It had been a deep, impenetrable sort of rest; the kind Izaya wasn't used to having. Did Shizu-Chan...?

Shizuo must have read the label on the bottle of medicine Shinra had given him to deliver. That stuff always made Izaya drowsy, and in slightly larger doses, it could put a person to right to sleep. The blonde must have inconspicuously added the concoction to the cake...His back had been turned to Izaya as he examined the fridge...

Izaya chuckled, and the sound advanced into blithe laughter. He clapped his hands; applauding a deed he would have attempted himself if Shizuo's and his roles had been switched.

'Well done Shizu-Chan!' And despite his quandary, Izaya felt somewhat giddy. Shizuo really was far more interesting than he'd previously given the brute credit for.

'Aaaah, but when will he be back?' Izaya groaned to the empty room. And what about the aphrodisiac? There was indeed a slowly creeping sensation budding deep within him. That familiar heated tickle.

'Ugh, Shizu-Chaaan. How uncomfortable.' Izaya was still completely unclothed, and now he could see his own cock slowly engorge.

'At least you left my hands free, you beast.' The informant wrapped his slender fingers around himself and began pumping, hoping to alleviate himself of the problem before Shizuo had the chance to come home and enjoy the show.

'You're not going to get to see anything, Shizu-Chan. So what was the point of this?'

Shizuo walked briskly to Russia Sushi. The sky was starting to cloud over unpromisingly, and he wanted to make it back to Izaya's apartment before it rained. Still, he couldn't go back until he obtained the items that had been plaguing his mind since seeing the flea pass out after sex. The label on Izaya's medicine hadn't lied. It really did have a way of knocking a person out. He'd poked Izaya's face; pinched every body part he could think of. Hard. He'd tickled him, banged on pans right beside his ear, sprinkled water on his face. He'd done everything he could think of that would wake a person up, but the flea hadn't budged.

And that's when he'd decided to visit a nearby store. It was the eeriest sex shop Shizuo had every encountered. The dilapidated walls and hellish strips of peeling paint belied an even worse interior. Filled with nightmarish objects, and equipped with a clerk that looked as though he'd just stepped out of the sewers for the first time in decades; the shop was a perfect portrait of an agora of underground perversions. It was called Carmine.

The clerk had been only too happy to show Shizuo to the more sadistic section of the shop. It was there that the blonde had spotted the bondage chains, and purchased just one shackle. The aphrodisiac had been an extra addition, as the syringe had caught the debt collector's attention. There were other objects that had intrigued Shizuo, but he'd wanted to get back to Izaya as soon as possible, so that he could set the flea up before he awoke.

Now though, he wanted to return to Carmine and purchase all those things he never thought he'd use in his lifetime. Purchase them and use them all on Izaya until the flea was so stretched out and worn out and thoroughly weakened that he wouldn't even be able to move; let alone issue orders to Shizuo, or gain his prestige back.


	17. Chapter 17

Amplify Part Seventeen:

Shizuo slipped into Carmine first. He would leave Russia Sushi for last, as to preserve the freshness of the tuna. He wanted Izaya to enjoy it to its fullest. If the flea began associating eating with sexual gratification, Shizuo would have yet another means of controlling the widdiful informant.

The blonde stepped through the yellowed glass door, jerking the handle hard as it had become stuck on a rogue chunk of cement. The interior was just as he had left it. There were frayed bits of cinereal carpet accompanying the coarse cement floor. Shizuo could see exposed pipes in the ceiling. The place had a faintly suspicious odour. However, despite all these indiscretions, Carmine would never go out of business. It was the only joint in Ikebukuro where you could legally buy certain products that nowhere else was willing to sell. Carmine stood alone.

Shizuo nodded to the cashier, noticing that it was a woman this time. She must have been the afternoon shift employee. Her hair was shaved off on one side, and Shizuo could see twin hoop nipple piercings straining through her flimsy, black sweater.

'You looking for anything in particular?' The girl questioned. Her voice was unexpectedly kind, and soothing.

'Uh, not really.'

'Have you ever been to Carmine before?' She tilted her head sweetly as she asked.

'Actually, I was in last night...pretty late.' Shizuo didn't want to look, but his eyes were captivated by her slightly heaving piercings. He wondered how that felt. Wouldn't it be kind of heavy? Especially if you had breasts...

'Oh, so it was probably Shou that was on shift...he doesn't talk much. Did he tell you about our promotions?'

'Uh, no...' Goodness, those hoops were thick.

'Well, right now we have a sale going on to clear out some old stock. Everything marked with the yellow stickers is half price. Most of that stuff is back there, in the special interests area.' She smiled and waved her hand in the direction where Shou had led him earlier.

Shizuo smiled in return, prying his eyes from her armoured nipples. 'Thanks.'

'Sure! Oh, but wait...if you buy any of the stuff back there, I should warn you about the aphrodisiacs...Shou always forgets to tell customers about the risks involved with some of the higher concentration ones. Some of the mixes are more natural, but the strong ones are medical derivatives and they can have less than desirable effects. That one on the left,' She pointed towards the exact product Shizuo had purchased earlier, 'is kind of potent. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone. I've had customers complain that the state of arousal is painful, and extremely long-lasting. It could drive you crazy. Only the experienced sadists buy that one.'

Shizuo nodded, feeling a type of ferocious delectation frolic inside of him. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

The woman - Ito Kaeda, as her nametag read – grinned one last time, and then strolled back behind the cash register to help a customer Shizuo hadn't even realized was in the shop.

The blonde walked back into the section he had become familiar with last night, pausing briefly to examine the syringe and aphrodisiac he had purchased and used against Izaya. After what the clerk had just told him, Shizuo was certain that the sinister substance would knock the informant down a peg. The debt collector couldn't wait to get back to his absonant captive.

Izaya was starting to feel discouraged. He'd masturbated for a grand total of nine times since Shizuo had left. It wasn't that he'd achieved the female-exclusive ability of multiple orgasms; it was just that every time he thought he was done, he soon found out he wasn't. His cock was constantly throbbing, swollen a deep, dangerous pink with unwarranted lust. The informant didn't know what to do. The sensation was so strong, and hot, and overwhelming that he didn't think he could stand much more of it. It bordered on painful. Like a particularly bad case of blue balls.

The informant was going to kill Shizuo. Inhuman strength or not. He would find a way.

The informant was a barathrum – he couldn't escape the arousal pulsating throughout his body, and he couldn't alleviate it through any means he tried. What would Shizuo be able to do for him once he returned? Did the blonde have some sort of antidote? Izaya highly doubted it. So now he was just waiting for the former bartender to come back with his ootoro; which he found he had an unseemly craving for.

'Mmm, why is he taking so long?' The brunette whimpered, rubbing himself against the fridge absentmindedly.

Then the phone started ringing. For the second time that day, someone was trying to get in contact with the informant through his home phone address. This time though, Izaya didn't know who the caller was. It wouldn't have been the client from earlier. Shizu-Chan had ensured that his appointment was hurriedly annihilated.

Izaya stared ahead, still rubbing against the fridge, moaning distantly. Part of him wondered who was calling; the other part was starting to daydream about ootoro and therefore couldn't really give a fuck about the outside world.

Until the answering machine sounded and it was Kida Masaomi's voice that rang through nice and clear.

'It's been longer than a month now. I know you're sick and whatever, but I'm coming over. You promised me that information, and I need it right now. Don't worry; I have what you want too. See you soon.' Kida's voice was resentful, bitter.

You're actually coming to see me now? I can't believe this...' Izaya shuddered, hoping that Shizuo wasn't spiteful enough to let the boy inside his apartment while he was in this state.

The informant tried to remain optimistic as his day progressively became worse.

Author's Note: I hope this is going okay..._

Recommended Listening: 'The Best Life Has To Offer,' The Air I Breathe movie soundtrack.


	18. Chapter 18

Amplify Part Eighteen:

Kida skulked through the streets of Ikebukuro. He'd just gotten off school, darting away from both his sweet best friend and his beautiful, well-endowed best friend, and now he was on an errand that made him feel like vomiting.

But Kida knew he had to go through with it. He needed that information urgently. Izaya was the only person he could turn to who could provide him with it. It was a truly inauspicious turn of events. The Raira student shivered, thinking of the informant. Izaya had given Kida a key to his apartment a few days before he became ill. It was the brunette's way of informing Kida that he was so little of a threat - so powerless to oppose him in any possible way - that he'd supply the young man with the means to his privacy without fear. It had been an incredibly audacious taunt; yet still completely effective.

Kida was powerless when faced with the overzealous adult.

Still, if the informant refused to respond to his cell phone, home phone, fax, email, or any other means of contacting him, having the key to his apartment would provide Kida with the opportunity to corner him. If Izaya wasn't in his apartment, then Kida would have to dip into his former gang related contacts for clues as to his whereabouts. This was something he dreaded above all else. It was going to be his last resort.

So Kida found himself at the doors to the older man's apartment complex. He stared through the clear, clean glass; gathering his willpower.

* * *

Shizuo was heavily laden down with all the products he'd purchased. The handles of the bags dug into his flesh, and would have been painful for anyone else; but the blonde was able to persist without falter. His mind was focussed on one thing and that was returning to Izaya with both the toys and the excessive amounts of ootoro he'd procured from Seymon.

The towering Russian man had inquired as to the location of the flea as soon as he'd taken down Shizuo's order. The debt collector had never shown an interest in ootoro before and Seymon had been able to detect the suspicious energies Shizuo had birthed around himself.

Shizuo had always been a fairly honest person and so he gave Seymon the respect the other man demanded when he told him that Izaya was back at his apartment, and that they were slowly working out their differences together. The Russian's eyes had widened at that. He could tell Shizuo was fabricating the part about working out their differences but at the same time, if the blonde was feeding the smaller man it meant that Izaya was still alive; which meant the debt collector was learning to control his anger to the point where he could stay in a room with the informant, buy him food, and complete this task without slaughtering him.

'...Shizuo have fun.' And the imposing man had nodded, with a small smile.

The debt collector recalled the recent encounter with a feeling of appreciation towards the Russian. He quickened his pace as he marched on to Izaya's apartment; the jingling noise of metallic objects cluttered together in various bags as his marching tune.

Shizuo strode through the glass doors and up to the correct apartment; using the key he'd stolen from Izaya's coat pocket to unlock the door. There was a pleasant scent lingering in the air and Shizuo briefly wondered how the informant managed to make sex, sweat, and general contamination smell so good.

'S-Shizuo...?'

'Missed me, fat ass?'

Izaya was surprised by the cringe he felt pulling at the corners of his lips. Shizuo had the staggering ability to make his stomach churn painfully at the mention of his body. The blonde had found a way to explicate one of his current debilities, and Izaya was not pleased.  
'My ass is fine, thanks. My cock on the other hand...'

'Oh, right. The lady at the store mentioned something about that particular aphrodisiac. She said it was only used by hardcore sadists? Something to do with long-lasting, painful effects. Anyways, should be fun to see how long it takes for you to go insane...uh, more insane than you usually are at least.'

Shizuo brought the ootoro into the kitchen and set it down on the counter pointedly. Izaya lifted his tear-stained face and then sighed as he saw that Shizuo had purchased five packages of the scrumptious sushi.

'I hope you intend on saving those packages...'

'Nope. You're eating them all at once.' Shizuo popped the lid of the first package open. He put the sushi down directly in front of Izaya; just out of reach. 'Unless you're not hungry? I could always just toss this stuff out...'

'...Wait.' Izaya knew he had one choice. Either eat all the sushi now, at once; or not be fed.

'Come on flea, you've got to be hungry by now.'

'Yeah. I am. You've been gone for a couple of hours. Since then, your little aphrodisiac has spent its time forcing me to come over and over again. I'm exhausted. And now you offer me food, but only if I agree to eat enough of it to burst my stomach. I've truly underestimated you all these years, Shizu-Chan.'

'Just wondering, what's so bad about coming over and over again huh?' Shizuo rubbed the end of Izaya's cock with his foot. The informant hissed and tried to recoil from the contact, only to discover that he was completely entangled in the chain still binding him to the fridge. The flea withheld the tears currently threatening to fall. They seared the edges of his eyelids in protest; causing him to blink and let them escape.

'Are you crying?' The blonde ceased his ministrations immediately and grabbed a hand towel that was hanging over the handle of the informant's stove.

'It's just from the pain, Shizu-Chan. Now, if you'd kindly leave me for a moment...'

But the debt collector had already started calmly wiping the tears from Izaya's cheeks. The brunette shifted his face away from Shizuo, having endured enough abasement for one lifetime.

'I'm not going anywhere. You have to eat, Izaya. I know you want to. That tuna has got to look pretty good to you right now.'

Izaya glanced dolefully at the ootoro, resenting it and longing for it at the same time.

'I'll...eat it...'

'Good. You have to let me feed it to you, though.'

'Fine, but I expect you to give me an abdominal massage after each package. I really don't want to pop my stomach open, Shizu-Chan.' The informant inched closer to the ootoro, feeling a sense of security and comfort bloom in its presence.

'Sure, whatever.' Shizuo lifted a piece of the sushi and held it between his index finger and thumb. He brought it to Izaya's lips and watched as the brunette first flicked his tongue out to timidly sweep across the fish and then welcome the sushi into his mouth with a cute expression of adoration developing on his flushed face.

'Hey flea. I've got something else to cheer you up with.' The taller man smirked and turned to rifle through one of his bags.

Izaya watched with vague interest as he savoured his ootoro. Then Shizuo found the object he was looking for, and slowly extracted it from the bag; and Izaya's distant attention transformed into rapt, horrified interest. The informant shot backwards, tangling himself in the chain ever further.

'N-No, Shizu-Chan! No!


	19. Chapter 19

Aaaand, it's time for some porn...and some Kida. I love that bloke.

Amplify Part Nineteen:

Kida glared at every person who managed to breach the threshold of the doors to the apartment complex. How could they do it so easily when he couldn't? Oh, that's right. Most of them were coming here to visit friends or to return home from their various errands. He was going to visit Orihara Izaya; the foulest entity ever spawned.

Kida took a deep breath. He was a big boy. He'd visited Izaya here before. Granted, he'd never just let himself in to the apartment, especially when there was a possibility that Izaya had set up some sort of fiendish trap for him. The informant had a way of anticipating everything. Kida was almost sure that he was walking into some sort of scheme conjured up by the older man. However, he needed that information. He'd just have to suck it up, and walk right in.

So the admirable young man clenched his fists, released the breath he'd been holding; and strode through the pretentious automatic doors.

* * *

Shizuo stood above the informant, managing to emit the most menacing demeanor the smaller man had ever witnessed. In one large, masculine hand he held a rather hefty anal plug. It was affixed to a strip of thick black leather, which was attached in turn to studded straps meant to be tied around a person's hips; a particularly sadistic chastity device. There was a slightly fuzzy, pink object corkscrewing from the back of the apparatus. A mock pig's tail. Humiliating.

But it was what Shizuo held in his other hand that made Izaya so tense.

'What's wrong, flea? This isn't making you feel a little bit better?' The blonde feigned concerned mystification.

'Shizu-Chan...let's make some sort of deal...'

'Too late. I've got my heart set on this one.' Shizuo shook his head as if he was regretful, but the twinkling in his eyes bore his true feelings.

'W-Wait...'

'I've waited all my life to put you in your place, asshole. I could just kill you instead. I've got you trapped, after all. Nothing is stopping me.'

Izaya gazed into the debt collector's eyes, searching for the slightest hint of hesitation. There was none to be found.

'You...truly despise me, don't you Shizu-Chan? Enough to murder me; enough to subject me to endless sexual torment. Are you trying to break me?' Izaya smiled fondly.

'I don't really care what happens to you at this point. It'd be great if you broke from me doing all this shit to you, but to be honest, I'm just doing it because I want to, and because I can.'

The debt collector strolled languorously towards the man on the floor.

'Hold still, flea.'

Shizuo placed the anal plug down on the counter, and used his freed hands to spread the catheter out in front of him.

'Shizuo, I don't think you have the proper medical training to insert that catheter into me...'

'Well, it came with instructions, and apparently it is genuine medical equipment. I guess we'll just have to trust in Carmine.'

'Carmine...that's where you found all this stuff...I guess it's no surprise...'

'Eat your sushi.'

The informant tried to stand up, but was predictably jerked back down by the limited length of the chain. He felt a strange mixture of emotions and feelings; panic, disbelief, amusement, nausea. Everything at once. It was overwhelming. Izaya froze, petrified as Shizuo came towards him with the catheter. There was an empty medical bag attached to the end of the thin, clear hose. From somewhere distant in his mind, Izaya wondered if Shizuo would actually make him relieve himself that way. How long would the blonde try to leave the catheter inside of him? It couldn't possibly be safe...

'S-Shizu-Chan? Maybe you should use that one first.'

The blonde stopped, turned to look at the pig's tail anal plug, and genuinely considered the flea's proposal. It might be nicer to start slow and work his way up; build up the suspense for both of them.

'Yeah, you're right, flea. Good idea. Now bend over.'

Izaya complied, relieved to have evaded the harrowing catheter at least for the time being. Still, his brain was busy processing everything it could - his surroundings, situation. Not to mention the various possibilities of escape. The informant refused to surrender to Shizuo just yet. There had to be something he could do.

'Ah! It's cold...' Izaya flinched as the debt collector inserted the tip of the plug into him. It was fortunate that he'd been somewhat stretched prior to this experience. Despite this, the agony of being expanded to his limits once more by something even larger than Shizu-Chan's cock was devastating.

Inexplicably, the blonde managed to fully immerse the toy inside of the informant's tense, silky opening. Izaya quivered hysterically. Tears had begun to fall from his misty eyes once more. He didn't dare shift position, even as Shizuo buckled those leather straps around his hips far too snugly. The taller man completed his task and then flicked the jaunty pink tail approvingly.

'You make such a perfect little piggy, Izaya-Kun.'

'That's - aaaaahhh - not funny, Shizu-Chan. What size is this plug!' The brunette tried to inch away from the other man, and couldn't help but cry out when his prostate was bumped by the insidious toy.

'It's the perfect size for a slut like you.' Shizuo grabbed the informant's downy black tresses and shoved his face intimately close to the debt collector's own groin. It was clear what Shizuo wanted from him as the blonde unzipped his fly, revealing his fully aroused dick.

'You must still be hungry. You've barely touched the sushi yet. How about we start off with a sort of appetizer?' The debt collector's voice was murky, and sadistic. He pulled on Izaya's hair more insistently.

'Go on, pig. Suck.'

Izaya opened his mouth and welcomed Shizuo's weighty cock inside of it. The blonde didn't taste too bad. He must have used the shower at some point. He smelled like patchouli; a persistent scent. The informant sighed against the hot flesh and began to suck on it hard, wishing to make efficient use of his time.

Shizuo was becoming lost in the feverish trance of pleasure, allowing Izaya's full, pink mouth to soothe him. He was close to orgasm when he heard a vocalization of shock issue from the other side of the kitchen.

Izaya had heard it too, and so he immediately stilled.

There, standing at the edge of the room, staring straight at the two men with an almost quaint expression of astonishment gracing his youthful face, was Kida Masaomi.

* * *

The Raira student noticed a few things about the scene laid out before him.

One: The two most infamous men in all of Ikebukuro were together, in one room, partaking in oral sex despite having professed a hateful relationship with one another.

Two: They'd spotted him, and there was no chance he'd be able to outrun the man in the bartender uniform whilst dodging incomprehensibly heavy objects as he'd seen Izaya do time after time.

Three: Hey - Izaya had gotten kinda chubby.

Kida took all this information in during the space of approximately ten seconds as the three stared at each other mutely.

Izaya was the one to splinter the silence. 'Masaomi-Kun, this could be considered a bad time.'


	20. Chapter 20

Reviews are always appreciated! :D I already posted this to the Kink Meme, but I am greedy (and honest).

Amplify Part Twenty:

'Hey kid. You should probably just turn around and get out.' Shizuo tried to keep his voice level, nonthreatening. He didn't want to traumatize an undeserving teenager.

Kida shook his head slowly, trying to absolve himself of some of the hazy confusion settling into his brain. He could leave, just as the debt collector had told him to. It would be the wisest decision. It would also be the decision that cost him the information he needed. He didn't know how long it would take for the two to complete their task. It seemed as though they were fairly involved together. Izaya was chained to the fridge, after all. Kida had the feeling that if he didn't act now, he'd never get what he wanted.

'No.'

Shizuo twitched an eyebrow upwards. 'No?'

Kida swallowed the hot pool of saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. The former bartender managed to make every simple gesture seem like the prologue to extreme aggression.

'Yeah...I need to talk to him. If I leave now...I'll never get the chance.'

Shizuo sighed at that. The kid was right. He planned on keeping the informant in bondage for as long as he could. It would be difficult for anyone to receive the opportunity to communicate with the brunette for quite a while, and if what the kid – obviously a Raira student – wanted was urgent, he'd be at quite a disadvantage if he left now.

'Fine. Get what you need and then leave.'

Kida nodded, and some of the tension diffused out of his body. He walked towards Izaya, trying to maintain his confidence, which was aided by the informant's current appearance. The Raira student kneeled down by the informant, close enough so that he could keep his voice low and still have Izaya hear him. He noticed that the brunette smelled really good; despite being almost submerged in his own sweat and semen. There was a curly pink item attached to the leather situated right over the man's tail bone, and the sight of it made Kida's cock twitch. The boy was alarmed as an erection grew, scantly clothed by his uniform pants.

Izaya raised his face to gaze directly into Kida's warm, golden eyes. 'So, what is it you wanted?'

Kida leaned further into the informant, close to his ear, and whispered the damning question he'd been replaying in his head the whole month. As he did, the sight of Izaya's creamy, plump flesh served to enhance the scorching sensation developing in his groin.

The brunette chuckled. 'Well, well Masaomi. You must really care about that boy, to have come all the way here, triumphing over all obstacles; just to ask me something like that.'

'So? What's the answer?'

'The answer? First I need payment...'

'I'll put the money on the bedside table when I leave.'

Izaya shook his head in disappointment. 'No, no. Keep your money. What I want from you is the guarantee that when you leave, you will not tell a soul about this.'

Kida nodded rapidly. 'Yeah, okay, deal. Please, tell me...'

'So impatient, Masaomi! Fine. The answer is no. You shouldn't worry; he's completely safe for the time being.'

Kida let his head flop forward, till his chin rested on his chest. The warming sensation of relief washed over him, and all the tenseness he'd been feeling this month abruptly dissolved, leaving a sort of composed resilience in its place. Kida took one last glance at the informant, smirking slightly at the tear marks complementing his face, and then turned to leave.

'Hey, kid. You going to walk home like that?' Shizuo's deep, sensual voice drew Kida's attention back. The boy felt a flush rise to his cheeks.

'You noticed...'

'You like the sight of him like this? Tied up, humiliated, in obvious pain?'

Kida nodded, hoping the debt collector wasn't going to do something unpredictable.

Instead, Shizuo smiled sympathetically. 'What's he done to you, huh?'

'What he does to everybody, I guess. Fucks with their lives. He took a lot from me. So yeah, I do like seeing him like this. It suits you, Orihara-San.'

'If you're interested, you can pick out any object from those bags and use it on him. I should try to get better at sharing things anyways...'

Kida grinned, beginning to really like the tall, imposing man. 'Thanks...'

'Wait, you two. Masaomi, I don't recall this being a part of our transaction. You should get back to your little friends and just forget about this.' Though he was trying to appear calm externally, there was just the barest hint of pleading in Izaya's voice. It made Kida want to give in to every dark fantasy he'd ever experienced, and subject Izaya to them.

'Nah...I mean, how often am I going to get this chance, right?' Kida donned a sociable smile, as he rummaged through the bags.

There were many objects of interest within the bowels of the orange, plastic bags; but there was one in particular that caught Kida's attention. Lured him in.

It was a steel riding crop, encased with leather; capable of dealing tremendous amounts of pain. The teenager could see that just by looking at the thing. This was no toy.

'Huh. This looks like fun, doesn't it Orihara-San?'

'Right...entertaining. Truly, I mean it.' Izaya smiled. It was an amiable, deranged smile.

Kida told himself to ignore those parts of the informant that unsettled and discouraged him. Izaya was trying to talk his way out of this. It had to be the case.

'Good choice kid. It's the perfect item to use against disagreeable farm animals.' Shizuo loomed over the informant now, evidently intimidating the newly conditioned man.

'It's more typically used against horses than pigs, Shizu-Chan.' Izaya pouted.

'So then you're settling into your new role, Orihara-San! That's great!' Kida grinned boyishly. He stepped closer to the brunette, wielding the riding crop like it was a baseball bat.

Izaya remained silent. 


	21. Chapter 21

Amplify Part Twenty-One:

Kida advanced upon the frantically ruminating informant. Izaya silently cursed Shizuo for everything he'd subjugated him to over the past couple of days; including the welcoming of this resentful teenager into his home. Not only did the young man have a firm reason to detest him, but now he was being given the means to exact vengeance. Izaya was both displeased and impressed by the subtle, caustic brilliance Shizuo had displayed by inviting the boy to partake in his humbling process.

However, now was not the time to be admiring the older Heiwajima. In fact, allowing himself to become fond of the blonde for tormenting him was of a particular brand of irony that Izaya only enjoyed when he was not the victim of it.

Izaya had to find a way around this situation before he genuinely became Shizuo's pet. Before he became dependent upon the other man.

Possibly before he fell in lo-

No.

It would never go that far.

Izaya gazed around the room, carefully maintaining a distressed and incompetent facade. If he was going to escape, he'd have to wait for an opportunity. Both Shizuo and Kida would have to think he was stunned into submission so that they would not see his attack brewing. Izaya moaned pitifully up at the younger of the two males. He lowered his eyelids slightly, doing his best impression of a wounded animal.

'K-Kida-San...please...'

The brunette commended himself as Kida's eyes became dark and heavy with irrepressible lust. His eyes bore only the slightest hint of suspicion at the informant's suddenly servile behavior. Still, as long as he didn't overdo it, both men would fall prey to their primal instincts to dominate, despite his shift in attitude.

Kida stood behind the informant. 'Bend over, Orihara-San.'

'No, please, don't!' Izaya kept his voice low, pleading but not overtly pathetic in tone. Overacting could cost him his freedom, after all.

Shizuo came up beside the teenager and glowered down at the brunette. 'Do what the kid tells you to, flea.'

Izaya released a shaky sigh of breath and timidly bend down on all fours, only lifting his ass slightly higher into the air as Shizuo pressed his face down towards the floor. Izaya allowed his legs to quiver softly, slavishly; indulging himself in the sounds of Kida's breath becoming heavy.

The informant could smell the turbid brume of arousal filling the room. He knew that both Shizuo and Kida were fully erect, and enveloped by their hormones. He would have to endure the riding crop, but he had a plan; and in that plan, he found comfort.

Izaya closed his eyes, waiting for that sharp sting to seize his body. He heard the formidable swish of a sleek object through the air and then it hit him. Kida had aimed straight for the informant's soft, sizable ass. Izaya could feel his flesh singing with pain, but he would not permit himself to scream, despite projecting his new, more obedient disposition. His pride wouldn't allow him to go that far. Not with Shizuo waiting to hear just that. Waiting to hear his cries of pain.

He did allow himself to grunt a little bit, hoping to appeal to Kida's arousal.

'Kida-San...is rougher than I would have expected.'

Extravagant waves of pain collided with the shores of Izaya's soft, vulnerable flesh, leaving the brunette to huddle within his own murky musings. The imminent failure of his two tormenters to withhold him here made Izaya feel placated.

Soon Kida would be finished.

The young man delivered a crippling strike - a suitable finale - and then set the riding crop down on a countertop. He knelt beside the shaking informant and traced a distinct welt on the outside of Izaya's ample thigh with one soft digit before pressing his clothed erection to Izaya's ass, rubbing against it pugnaciously.

'You're all shaky, Orihara-San.'

Izaya chose to remain immersed in silence. His entire body ached; and the anal plug had somehow been forced deeper into his body through Kida's abuse. Now was the time to implement his plan, and by starting off with an eerily uncharacteristic quietude, Izaya could ensnare even Shizuo's startled attention.

'Hey, Izaya-Kun, it's over...for now, at least.'

'Orihara-San?' Kida shifted his body away from the brunette, instead opting to try to sneak a glance at his face. Izaya turned his head gently away, as if ashamed.

'Huh. You're not crying, are you flea?' Disbelief coloured the debt collector's voice.

Izaya shook his head slowly as he sat back up. The informant allowed a silent trickle of tear drops to fall from his eyes as he pulled his knees up to his chest; keeping his head downcast.

'Maybe I went a little overboard?' Kida muttered to Shizuo, guilt oozing it's way into the young man's conscience.

'Nah, he's good at dealing with pain. It's gotta be something else.' Izaya could detect the concern in the blonde's voice, and he had to suppress a smile.

Shizuo stepped closer to him. 'Hey. What's up with you? Going quiet all of a sudden...'

Izaya commended himself on his ability to cry when the situation called for it. He let his shoulders shake with the force of his sorrowful tears, and felt Shizuo place a hand on his back. The debt collector's large, warm palm gently massaged an affectionate circle between the brunette's shoulder blades. Izaya felt strangely compelled to lean back into Shizuo's therapeutic touch.

But no. he had to move on with his plan.

'I-I feel...so dirty...'

'Uh...' Shizuo clearly didn't know how to reply.

'Please, Shizuo,' Izaya purposefully used the other man's regular first name, 'Can I...use the bathroom...just to clean myself off?' The brunette's voice was husky, broken.

The blonde sighed. 'Fine. But I'm not letting you go just because you're all pathetic now, got it?' Izaya could tell that despite his harsh words, Shizuo felt an unsettling dose of regret.

Izaya nodded in reply to the former bartender; indicating his understanding. 'I got it.'

'Hey kid. Don't feel bad for this guy.' Shizuo was addressing Kida, but somehow the tone of his voice made it sound like he was talking to himself.

The informant allowed himself to be unchained and then dragged to his feet. The anal plug shifted cantankerously, spiting the brunette as he trudged behind Shizuo towards the bathroom.

'I'm standing right outside. If I hear anything suspicious at all, I'm busting your door down and you're going to really, really, really wish you were never born.'

Izaya nodded again, letting his hair obscure his eyes. He reached out a timid hand and shyly touched Shizuo's arm.

'Thanks.' He mumbled wistfully.


	22. Chapter 22

Amplify Part Twenty-Two:

Izaya shut the door behind himself, silently saying goodbye to Shizuo. Hopefully he wouldn't have to face the debt collector for a long time after this detestable incident. When he did, he'd have to ensure that he held the advantage.

He'd have to move efficiently. There was a frosted glass window in this bathroom. Small, equipped with just enough space for him to squeeze through. Every time he opened it, loathsome creaking noises sounded. Shizuo would be sure to come in after him as soon as it was unshut so he'd have to practically launch himself through before the blonde had a chance to grab hold of him.

First, the informant accosted the leather straps around his waist. There was no way he was going to run through the streets of Ikebukuro with a pig's tail. He unclasped each buckle and spread his legs wide before cautiously removing the anal plug itself from his insides. Much to the brunette's chagrin, as he did this, his cock gave a violent twitch before gushing thick spurts of cum against his bathroom counter.

Izaya groped for some toilet paper to clean himself off with, relieved that Shizuo hadn't witnessed that little indiscretion. His body had continually insisted upon betraying him, and it was starting to wear on the informant's nerves. His legs quivered at the hollowed out sensation he felt deep inside.

One day, he'd get revenge on Shizuo for making his body behave in such a way.

Izaya set the apparatus down on the floor, and held back the desire to kick it away from himself. He had to concentrate. His future, unfortunately, depended upon it. His eyes scanned the room, hoping he'd left something to wear nearby. There was a pair of silky red boxers flung over the shower curtain rod. How long they'd been there, Izaya didn't know. He snatched them down and pulled them up, wincing at how tight they suddenly became as he tried to force them over his ass. They grudgingly obliged him, but fit quite strangely. Izaya spun around to assess the situation in his mirror. The boxers had risen upwards, and were now abbreviated. It was apparent that the material was straining to hold all of Izaya in as tension showed at the seams of the garment.

The informant frowned. It was a shuddersome sight to behold, but it would have to do. He'd just have to hope that the boxers didn't split as he ran.

Now that the basics were in order, it was time to open that beckoning window. The informant crossed his fingers briefly before grasping the handle. He flung it open, and clamoured through just as the sound of door hinges twisting rang through the air.

'I~ZA~YA-KUNNNN!'

There was a confused, dusky moment where Izaya felt himself become wedged in the windowspace. In his rush to escape from the madmen inside of his apartment, the informant had failed to factor his newfound figure into the equation. The brunette flailed blindly until his body was released from the earnest clutches of the windowframe. He landed on the blackened staircases of the fire escape, scrambling down just as Shizuo's arm reached through the gap to sieze him.

'Oi! Flea! You can run but there's only so far you can go.'

'You're not so skilled at catching me on foot though, Shizu-Chan.' Izaya murmured to himself as he skittered down the alleyway at the base of the staircase. There were a few places he could think of where he'd be somewhat welcome. However, Shizuo wouldn't hesitate to check these places. He'd have to think outside of the box.

Shinra's apartment wouldn't do, besides the fact that he'd have to pick the lock, and that would take precious seconds. Raira would be closing up soon, and the school probably wouldn't welcome the sight of a scantly clothed adult roaming its grounds.

He supposed he could go to Shizuo's place. The blonde was sure to locate him there in a relatively short amount of time but it might take him longer than it would if Izaya sought refuge elsewhere. After all, it was a pretty cocky move. Also, there would be clothes there. Of course, Izaya couldn't reply upon the blonde's wardrobe to bequeath to him clothes in the approrpiate size but the brunette was fairly sure that oversized clothing was preferable to undersized clothing.

Yep. Shizuo's place would do nicely. It would be an apartment swap! How adorable!

The informant darted through the narrower passages of Ikebukuro. He strove to avoid humanity, which was not something he often sought to do. It felt strange, to feel as though he was at the mercy of the streets.

The majority of the alleyways were barren. Some were lined with degenerative youth, and older gang members. He heard the occassional catcall as he ran by, but couldn't be bothered to stop and retort. Plus, he had nothing on him, including his knife. The absence of his chosen weapon disturbed the informant on a level folded deep inside of him. It was strange, how he had come to rely upon such a simple object.

There was also the noticeable loss of speed.

He was still fast, but now he could feel the weight of his legs haunting him with every stride. His newfound curves bounced in a highly discouraging fashion.

Izaya pouted to himself, lamenting his own slight downfall. He stopped to listen for the sounds of footsteps or contorting metal. Those were the usual warning signals of Shizuo's arrival. Izaya shivered. The air was crisp, and the atmosphere was still and grave. The backstreets of Ikebukuro had fallen silent. Perhaps as a tribute to his unusually fearful mood? Or maybe to emphasize the sound of his own blood pounding enthusiatically through his veins.

The informant allowed himself to continue at a slower pace. He ambled towards the small complex where Shizuo resided. The building was decrepit in relation to his own, but it was a fine establishment compared to where that young man Mikado lived. Izaya smiled, momentarily lost in a pleasant reverie. The occupants of this paricular building were somewhat quiet. The occasional muffled noise of lethargic conversation was all there was to be heard. Izaya's heartbeat retreated to a more sensible pace as he was able to fiddle with Shizuo's lock in complete peace. The informant congragulated himself for remembering to insert a hairpin into his obsidian mane this morning.

Izaya pressed himself against the door, ear close to the lock so that he could hear its rythm. The informant loved picking locks. There was something highly sexual about it. The gears clicked, and Shizuo's door welcomed him into the blonde's abode.

'Well, well, well. What should I do first!' The informant laughed, throwing his arms whimsically into the air.

Freedom was a truly undervalued privelege.


	23. Chapter 23

Amplify Part Twenty-Three:

Shizuo took a deep breath. The sweet air of the gloaming filled his lungs and sifted through his entire body, serving to fluidify the tension that had built up within his deceptively lean muscles. The former bartender rolled his head from side to side. Then he calmly closed the window, wincing at the shrieking noises it made as it was forced shut. How could Izaya have risked escaping in such a noisy way? The flea sure was audacious.

Izaya had looked adorable, squirming desperately to free himself from that windowframe in time; tight red boxers straining to hold all of his newfound robustness in. It was clear he'd gotten momentarily stuck, and maybe he wouldn't have been freed if not for the slippery texture of the undergarment. The informant had gotten lucky. Shizuo had also been momentarily slowed by the hypnotic motion of Izaya struggling to remove his voluptuous self from the small space. It must have been fate that his escape succeed. Whatever. It didn't matter much to Shizuo. He'd get the informant back.

What had infuriated him at the time was the fact that he'd been fooled. He'd been susceptible to Izaya's deception. He'd fallen into those wilted eyes. He'd swallowed that gorgeous, pitiable voice. He knew the man was poison. He knew he was a liar, a manipulator, a snake. So why did the sight of an emotionally wounded Izaya make him suddenly allow the flea to go ahead and use his brief lapse in judgement as an opportunity to escape?

Shizuo shook his head, absolving himself of his jumbled thoughts. The point was that Izaya had escaped, and Izaya was intelligent. Shizuo's only method of intellect was the efficient use of gut instinct. He'd have to put that to use quickly before the clever informant found a means to prolong his freedom.

Shizuo growled. It was a freedom the damn flea didn't deserve.

The more he thought about it the less serenity he was able to cling to. After he had shut the window, he'd gone to sit in the living room beside the equally perturbed young man from Raira academy. Kida Masaomi.

Kida had shared his own past experiences concerning Izaya with Shizuo. There had been nothing else for the bewildered teenager to do. So they'd sat, bonding together while Shizuo puzzled out his next move.

'So,' Kida had mumbled, suddenly shy, 'How are we gonna get him back? It feels wrong...to just let him get away.'

'Oh, he's not getting away. He deserves the worst we can give to him. Anyways, I kind of have a feeling...about where he could have gone, you know?'

Kida smiled. The contrast between his boyish grin and his eyes - the eyes of a very old soul - was affecting. Shizuo swallowed a lump that had accumulated in his throat. Suddenly his palms were sweaty; but despite the vampiric effect Kida's melancholy expression had on his confidence, Shizuo was able to lean over and grace the youth's welcoming lips with a feathery kiss.

'You're cooler than I thought, Heiwajima-San. I mean, there's way more to you than just the violence.' The boy laughed. 'Not that I want to sound sappy or anything.' He swung his arms behind his head, resting on them. The move was playful, but also distancing.

'You're not so bad either...I guess.' Shizuo grunted and shrugged, making a light show of his callousness.

Kida put a hand to his heart, grabbed one of the couch pillows and flopped backwards, falling limp like a dead fish. 'You wound me so...Heiwajima-San.' He croaked.

Shizuo snickered. 'Get up, kid. I might need your help to get the flea back.'

The Raira student shot up and tilted his head, playing the part of the jaunty innocent. The kid was good at that, Shizuo mused.

'Soooooo, what's the plan?'

* * *

Izaya slid the red, silky fabric down his milky thighs. The skin was sensitive, and pinkened at the slightest touch.

'Pathetic,' he groused.

He'd turned the shower on, and steam began to fill the small bathroom. It clung wetly to the tiles, and Izaya tiptoed carefully into the stall. The first sensation that hit him was pain. It was sharp and burrowing and crawled into the small cuts and welts Kida had sprinkled his delicate flesh with like a fleet of wriggling maggots. The second sensation was pleasure, through the persistent stinging. It soaked him more thoroughly than the water, bequeathing a different sort of purity.

The informant released a breath, and tilted his head back to wet his sweat-caked hair. The water trickled over his scalp, and stimulated his imagination. Right about now Shizuo would be yelling nonsensical curses and possibly throwing his furniture about. Kida would be fleeing, if he knew what was good for him. Izaya allowed himself a chuckle at their expense. They'd tormented him.

A brutish ape, and a pervy delinquent. Humans like that had managed to get the better of him. How execrable.

The informant felt his jaw clench in a sudden surge of hatred. Hatred for Shizuo and his unwanted advances. Hatred for Kida and his willingness to overpower the informant. His arrogance. Hatred for cake, anal plugs, riding crops, catheters, shackles, and strawberry lubricant.

Still, the hatred that surpassed the loathing of all of these things was the hatred he felt for his body. The body that had first betrayed him by belying its weaknesses to all who would now encounter him; and then by entrancing his worst enemy into possessing him. The body that explicated submissive, plump femininity along with the humiliating sensitivity that having a new, wider expanse of flesh provided. He hadn't had the time to fully explore himself yet. The poison had just begun to ebb from his system, and now that he was feeling somewhat healthy his curiosity had been piqued regarding his new form.

Izaya brought his hands to his face. He decided he'd examine himself starting from the top and going down to the bottom. His face didn't feel drastically changed. His cheeks were rounder, his jawline softened. His lips felt swollen. Besides that, nothing had changed. He slid his hands down to his chest. He'd lost his pectoral definition beneath a thin layer of fat. However, he could still feel the willowy muscle lingering below, so he could safely assume a somewhat toned appearance was maintained. Izaya's eyes narrowed, and a feeling of insecurity began to froth up inside of him. It was a feeling he was unaccustomed to. The brunette bit down gently on his lips and continued his exploration. His hands roamed down onto his belly. It curved outwards in a strangely suggestive manner. Izaya felt as though he could adapt to it. Moving on, he let his hands drift down to his thighs. These were easily the most sensitive area he had touched so far, and he felt the urgent desire to stroke himself, and show his new body some appreciation. The appreciation it deserved.

Izaya's breathing deepened as he pinched and caressed his legs and ass. He sighed blissfully; nearly moved to orgasm. His body did show weakness...an exciting sort of weakness. A sexually alluring vulnerability. He couldn't give in to it, or Shizu-Chan would find him; Shizu-Chan would win. He couldn't become lost, beguiled, by his own helplessness. Izaya told himself these things but he couldn't stop stroking himself. Couldn't stop focusing on his succulent, arousing, debased body.

The informant latched onto the shower curtain with one fist as he released. The other hand curled around his plump ass indulgently.

He slumped against the wall.

'That's one win for you Shizu-Chan...it won't happen again.'


	24. Chapter 24

Amplify Part Twenty-Four:

Kida ambled through the streets of Ikebukuro. Dspite the precariousness of the situation, he was feeling quite giddy. Orihara Izaya. He was the man who brought out the very worst in him; who brought out the very worst in all the humans he professed to adore.

And he was finally going to get what he deserved. Kida had felt somehow regretful upon seeing the informant's devastated tears. It was odd. After all, he hated Izaya as much as he supposed he could hate a person. The brunette could make him feel ill, feverish, and cornered just by glancing his way.

Now, the submissive, obedible demeanor he had also witnessed in the typically raffish man was something to be savoured. It had been a magnificent sight; inspirationally arousing. If it hadn't been for his misguided conscience Kida wouldn't have permitted Izaya's leave. Clearly, Heiwajima Shizuo felt the same way. He was also inclined to pursue Izaya, which was something Kida had hoped for. The young man wanted to see the informant on his knees again.

How could he have fallen for Izaya's obvious falsehood? After all that he had been through regarding the informant, he'd been helplessly glamoured by the older man once again. Kida felt his stomach curl into itself sickly, and his mouth became hot with freshly brewed saliva; produced in preparation for the vomit he felt welling up inside of his gut.

Izaya had to pay. Izaya had to suffer.

* * *

Shizuo strode towards his apartment. He had the kid stationed outside of Russia Sushi. If Izaya was forced to run, he'd likely try to aim for Seymon as he knew the Russian was more likely to combat Shizuo if the blonde attempted to start a fight, which Izaya wouldn't go without. The debt collector brought his index and middle fingers to his temple and rubbed languid circles there; he needed to concentrate.

He walked up the familiar stairs and came to the familiar door, the lock of which Izaya must have picked. Shizuo braced himself for confrontation and then kicked the door in, annoyed that Izaya had now made home reparations unavoidable for him.

'I~za~ya-Kuuunnn.'

Something was amiss. Shizuo had expected Izaya to either be inside of the apartment, prepared to insult him and then dart away; or to be on his way to Russia Sushi, which would require escape through the window. However, the window was closed tight. As well as locked from the inside. Perhaps the flea had attempted to hide? The debt collector sniggered. If the flea were hiding, it was only a matter of time before he found him. If the brunette had somehow managed an alternate means of escape, he'd run into a dead end as soon as he came upon Russia Sushi. Kida was there, and he'd already explained a partially imaginary situation to Seymon, who, despite being uncommonly perceptive, also knew that Izaya was a menace to society.

Kida and him had developed a story that wasn't far from the truth. Leaving out the details of what they'd do to the informant, of course. Seymon could read into that any way he liked. The Russian had warned Izaya about meddling in the affairs of Ikebukuro, and the valiant and honest expression of the youth imploring him to help them corner Izaya for the informant's own benefit and education would likely appeal to him.

The blonde began a thorough search of his own apartment, observing the pair of discarded red boxers folded insolently on his pillow. He picked them up. There were miniscule holes where the seams had split. The debt collector couldn't keep himself from smirking. He dropped them back down unceremoniously, and proceeded into the bathroom. There was a light mist obscuring the mirror, and the room was muggy. Izaya had used his shower. Shizuo frowned and then wandered into the living room. He sighed. It was beginning to look like he'd have to start heading over to Russia Sushi. Then something colorful caught his attention. Upon closer examination, Shizuo discovered text, written in something redolent of blue nail polish, sprawled across the wooden surface of his coffee table. The tall man kneeled slightly to observe the message, which simply read:

'Look in your freezer.'

* * *

Shizuo contemplated the languidly-scrawled words. What was that little freak up to this time? Why couldn't he just come quietly? The former bartender released a weary sigh. If he thought about it in a slightly more analytical way, part of the reason he couldn't stop thinking about Izaya was related to the fact that he was an enigma. He never made things easy. He only presented things as easy on the surface. It was admirable in a convoluted sort of way.

'Look in your freezer.'

Shizuo wasn't entirely sure he wanted to. Was he going to find the decapitated head of a dead kitten in there? He honestly didn't want to find any sort of dismembered body part, and though it would be horrifying, it wouldn't be the sort of horrifying that the informant typically subscribed to. No, dead body parts weren't his style unless they were relevant to the situation. Besides, where would Izaya have procured such a thing in a limited amount of time?

Shizuo shook his head, clearing the undesirable images from his mind. After discounting the possibility of extreme gore from his list of potential issues to be stashed in the freezer, the debt collector felt far better about obeying the contents of the message. He began to take careful steps towards the freezer in question. Suddenly the world felt ephemeral, and Shizuo needed to remind himself that his apartment wasn't very high up. Even if the floor suddenly collasped, and plummeted into the netherworld, it couldn't be too long a distance to fall. After all, the debt collector lived in one of the apartments on the second floor. It was only one flight of stairs.

The blonde scoffed at himself. He was so nervous. He had to remain collected. Izaya had wanted this to happen. Dwelling on the feeling was pointless.

Suddenly, the freezer was before him. Shizuo tried to remember how he'd gotten there whilst drowning in the milky soup of his muddled musings.

The blonde considered closing his eyes and ripping the door wide open, just like he was peeling a bandaid from an old wound; all in one swift move. However, if he kept his eyes shut, it would be harder to open them with the freezer door ajar and awaiting him. Also, if something were to jump out at him, he'd be unprepared. No, better to do it at an average pace, with eyes wide open. Shizuo placed a clammy hand on the old, yellowed plastic handle, and pulled.

A pair of cold, black eyes peered at him indifferently.

A bunny. A small, pretty, purely white bunny. It had a violet ribbon tied around its fluffy neck with a note strung on. Shizuo picked the bunny up and removed her from the freezer. She was just a tad bit chilled, but otherwise unharmed. The note adorning her betrayed yet another infuriatingly simple bit of text:

'Now look in your shower stall.'

Shizuo could feel the persistent advances of a newly hatched headache brewing inside of his skull.

And then something occured to him; just where the hell had Izaya found a bunny!


	25. Chapter 25

Amplify Part Twenty-Five:

Kida checked his watch. Seymon was taking brief breaks outside with the young boy whenever there was a lull in customers.

'Kida Masaomi should wait inside?' Seymon suggested, shrugging his immense shoulders.

The Raira student shook his head dimunutively. 'Nope! I gotta wait outside, or he could go right past me!' He punched a determined fist into the air, declaring optimism despite his unsurety. 'I gotta be ready, right Seymon?'

The towering sushi chef gave Kida a small, knowing smile. 'You must meet with him so that you can have satisfaction.'

Kida almost chuckled at that. He knew what Seymon meant, but his words had such an accurate double meaning that it was hard to stifle amusement.

'Definitely.' The boy replied.

* * *

Flinging back the dingy taupe shower curtain revealed an impatient-looking feline to Shizuo. She was orange, and quite young. The blonde pictured Izaya getting scratched into oblivion by the innocuous creature and the image brought a grin to his face. However, the realization that the flea was toying with him, luring him away from his initial goal, was enough to scrub that grin clean off. This cat hadn't been here a few minutes ago. He was sure of it. Izaya was still in the apartment, somehow evading him. The brunette had done it again. He'd been blatantly outsmarting Shizuo in his very presence.

As soon as he caught the flea, all of that would change. He'd take everything from Izaya, just as the informant had done to him throughout the entirety of their relationship. He'd take Izaya's wits. He'd take his speed, his confidence. He'd take whatever he could, until Izaya was nothing nothing more than his obedient pet; no more intimidating than the kitten currently pawing at the sides of the shower stall.

Shizuo bent over and lifted her into his hands. She was soft, plump, adorable. Nonthreatening. Everything a kitten should be. Everything Izaya should be. Shizuo examined the anticipated note tied around her neck.

'Look inside your closet.'

Izaya glared at the kitten, and spoke to her as though she were Izaya.

'Fuck you, flea.'

Shizuo grunted, already entirely exasperated with the little game Izaya had prepared for him. He sauntered over to the closet, forseeing the presence of yet another household critter. He yanked the door open, a fatigued expression painting his attractive visage. He peered past his blouses and vests but found nothing; and that's when Izaya swung down onto his shoulders from the very top shelf, cradling a squirming, silky black guinea pig in one hand. There was a note tied to the guinea pig as well but it boasted a slightly different statement:

'Look at me, look at me!' There were hearts scribbled around the edges of the note. Shizuo absorbed this information in the brief moments before Izaya's crotch collided with his face.

'Shiiizuuu-Chaaannn! Did you miss me?' Izaya's forceful, melodic voice cut swiftly through Shizuo's stunned reverie, awakening the blonde to fury.

'IIIII~ZAAAAA~YAAAA!' The sound reverberated throughout the entire apartment, and the informant could visualize the animals' distraught expressions with disdain.

'Calm down Shizu-Chan! You'll scare the animals!' Izaya allowed himself to be adjusted by the debt collector's strong hands as Shizuo attempted to lock his arms around the informant in a tight grip. Izaya cooperated with Shizuo's actions, and then, at the last possible moment, he slid between the brute's arms, careful to keep the guinea pig out of harm's way.

'Where the fuck did you get all those animals!' Shizuo's voice thundered.

'Oh, you mean the bunny, the cat, and the guinea pig?' Izaya slipped into a bewildered facade.

'What other animals would I be talking about!' The debt collector blindly hurled a piece of unknown furniture at the informant. It turned out to be his nightstand, lamp and all. Izaya flinched, but managed to evade the hurtling object.

'You're going to kill the guinea pig if you keep this nonsense up! I got the animals from your neighbours! Did you know that your window leads to a ledge, which leads to all the window ledges of the all the other apartments on this floor? How convenient! And so many of them leave their windows unlocked or open! It's delightful!' Izaya trotted away, getting closer to the main room.

Shizuo loped after the informant; a bloodlust surging through his heart. The flea was wearing his clothes too. He'd rolled up the sleeves and the ends of the pants and pinned them there with what looked like staples. The effect would have been hilarious if Shizuo could have felt anything other than rage at that very moment. Izaya looked just like a child dressing up in his father's clothing, and the weight he had gained served to enhance his youthful appearance. Izaya placed the guinea pig on the kitchen counter as he passed it.

'Oi! Shizu-Chan! You'd better return those animals to their owners later! And I guess I won't be returning these clothes, because you aren't going to be seeing me for a while!' The informant dodged Shizuo's last attempt to snatch him, and then he fled through the door. Shizuo clamoured out after him, tossing anything he could get his hands on.

As soon as they had abandoned the complex, Shizuo felt a gust of pleasure penetrate his anger. Izaya began to run in the precise direction of Russia Sushi. The debt collector kept his pace, hoping to prevent any deflexure on Izaya's part. He'd get the better of Izaya this time; he was sure of it.

'Oi, Shizu-Chan! Your pants are just too tight in the back!' Izaya pursed his bottom lip, allowing himself to tease the blonde. He was right, the debt collector noted with an involuntary flash of arousal. He hoped the pants would be able to withstand all of Izaya because he didn't want to have yet another ruined uniform on his hands. Despite his fears, Shizuo was able to appreciate the view he was granted. The blonde smiled fondly.

Izaya was far slower than usual.

The debt collector found he actually had to slow his pace and struggle to maintain the correct speed in order to appear as though he was straining to catch up to the scelestic informant.

Shizuo couldn't wait until the flea was his once again. He had so many plans.

* * *

The streets were cold and small stones bit into the heels of Izaya's unprotected feet; despite this, the informant raced forwards, pushing himself to new limits. He could feel a certain tightness in his chest that had never before been present. It was disconcerting, but Izaya knew he couldn't slow even for an instant or Shizuo would be on top of him.

The brunette tossed a careless, impavid grin upon his lips. Shizuo was slower than usual today.

Izaya was programmed to stride towards Russia Sushi whenever he felt somewhat stressed. Tuna always had a sort of tranquilizing effect on the informant - so he was unsuprised to note that Russia Sushi was in the exact direction he was running. He'd really no idea of where he was going to go after Shizuo started chasing him, and it would have been wise to just leave the apartment as soon as possible, but the informant couldn't keep himself from playing with Shizuo a bit. It had been entirely worth it too! Shizuo had performed his role flawlessly. Classic Shizu-Chan!

Izaya smiled. With the concept of Russia Sushi came not only fantasies of ootoro but possible salvation as well. Having Seymon nearby would buy him time; the Russian was sure to oppose Shizuo if the blonde made too much noise.

Just one street left to scale. Izaya could see the imperial silhouette of Seymon already. The informant adopted a sudden burst of speed and then he was there! He was in a safe zone; he'd finally made it. The brunette intended to run a small distance past Seymon, using the Russian as a buffer against the choleric debt collector, but before he could do so he was swept up by a pair of large, solid arms.

'Shizuo! This is belonging to you!' Seymon's warm voice seemed to echo in Izaya's ears, condemning him.

'No way...' Izaya pushed his arms against the broad chest of the large man persistently. His efforts went without reward.

'Hey there! It's been too long, Orihara-San!' Kida stepped out from where he'd been standing just inside the restaraunt. The youth was beaming.

'Izaya relax! Kida and Shizuo need to talk.'

'Talk? Is that what they said? How eloquent of you both!' Izaya was smiling but his heart felt cold, and genuine fear was swiftly sinking its inverecund talons into his gut.

'You know, you're a lot slower now that you've gotten fat Izaya-Kun.'

Izaya balked. He hadn't gotten fat.

Seymon, however, contradicted the informant's defensive thoughts. 'Much softer now.' He commented as he innocently pat the brunette on the rear.

Kida openly laughed at him then. It wasn't a cruel laugh. On the contrary, it was sweet, amiable and forgiving. The boy was treating the situation as though it were a lighthearted encounter between buddies. Izaya felt a dark hatred for the youth sweep through him.

'Well,' began Shizuo, stepping forward to lift Izaya into his own arms, 'I guess we should get going. Thanks for all your help Seymon.'

The Russian nodded, either oblivious to the fact that he had just sold Izaya into sexual slavery, or in support of it.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate all the motivation. :)


	26. Chapter 26

Amplify Part Twenty-Six:

It was all over. Izaya had blown his escape, and no matter how hard he beat his fists against Shizuo's back as the three of them meandered back to the informant's apartment, the debt collector would not relent. Kida walked to the left of Shizuo, keeping a slight distance behind the taller man, making it clear who was in charge within their small pack.

'Let me go...' Izaya pleaded, purposefully dropping the "Shizu-Chan" again as he spoke.

'Ask me again.'

'Let me go...please.'

'No. But I love hearing you beg, flea.' Shizuo shifted his arm up slightly higher and groped the informant's ass, pointedly objectifying the brunette.

'So, have you forgotten that promise you made to me about granting any favor I ask you for? Or are you just going back on your word?'

'No, I'm just not going to grant ones that involve letting you go. Got it?' The debt collector tightened his grip on Izaya's rear almost painfully as a warning gesture.

'Being selective about which favors you grant was not part of the deal. I said any favor, remember?'

'I don't remember you being a man of integrity yourself, Orihara-San.' Kida interjected.

Shizuo liked the kid. He really did. The boy was smart, he was admirable, and he hated Izaya. They made a good team. Still, he couldn't shake the jealous reaction he had when he thought of sharing Izaya with the youth. Izaya was his personal enemy - his nemesis. The informant may have decimated the lives of other people, but his crimes against Shizuo had been cause for the other man to consistently pursue the informant time and time again. They had developed a tangible relationship. Izaya belonged to him. He always had.

Yet, the kid had a specific expression on his face that told the debt collector he couldn't throw him out of the deal just yet. He owed the boy. Kida had been the one to talk Seymon into becoming their ally, and the Russian had been a great asset.

Kida moved to the right of Shizuo, where Izaya was flung over one shoulder; ass in the air, arms dangling uselessly down the taller man's back. The student lifted a hand to gently stroke the brunette's unhappy face. The debt collector couldn't exactly see what was happening, but he could instinctively sense that the kid was doing something that would make his stomach writhe with envy. He'd have to wash Izaya after they were done; after Kida was satisfied. He'd scrub the informant raw, and get rid of any essence that lingered but his own.

'You okay, Heiwajima-San?' Kida had a guileless eyebrow raised.

'Yup. I'm good.' The debt collector nodded, adding a small smile to his face to ease the concerns of the young man before him.

* * *

Izaya barely recognized his apartment. It was as though his life had undergone some sort of essential transformation and his home no longer belonged to him. He had felt more comfortable back at Shizu-Chan's place. Everything was as he had left it; his knife was still buried deep within the drywall. It was apparent that Shizuo had put the ootoro in the fridge as it was missing from the counter, but otherwise nothing had been altered. So then why did his own home feel foreign to him?

'So, how should we do this?' Shizuo's voice was almost imperial.

'Do what exactly?' The informant inquired, though Shizuo's question had been aimed towards Kida.

The debt collector looked grim as he bore down upon the brunette. 'How should we punish you?'

Izaya heard Kida swallow thickly, and he was agitated with the boy's naive anticipation. He was no longer amused by the wanchancy situation; it had become tiresome.

'Punish me? For trying to live my life in freedom, as I am entitled to?'

'You're not entitled to anything, flea; and you do have to pay. Should I tie you to the bed for a few straight months? Keep you there until you gain fifty pounds? I'll feed you, and fuck you, and that will be your new life. You won't move; I'll hook up that catheter, and whatever else you need. I'll never have to worry about you running away from me again because you'll never get up again.'

Hysteria. Izaya had only felt the affliction from a happy place; meaning he'd only experienced joyful hysterics. Terrified hysteria was entirely new to him. It felt horrendous.

'You look nervous.' Kida observed. Shizuo jolted in his place, having momentarily forgotten the youth's presence.

'Well, he doesn't need to be nervous about that stuff. I've got a better idea for now. Kid, what do you want to do to the flea right this second?'

'Well, I...'

'Don't think about it. Just say it.'

Kida took one glance at the informant - a glance lasting less than a second - before he spoke.

'I want to fuck him.'

Shizuo's eyes focused - became sharp. For a moment, Izaya thought the debt collector was going to pick Kida up and toss him through the glass window overlooking the city. His warm eyes had suddenly become fierce, and cold.

'Then do it. No lube, no prep. Just go.'

'R-really...?'

'But I'm coming in with you. After that, you're leaving, and you're not coming back. Got it, Kid?' Shizuo turned those jealous, siberian eyes on the boy and all Kida could do was nod. He didn't nod briskly, or fearfully. Kida understood.

'You're...coming in with him...' Izaya scrambled backwards from where Shizuo had placed him - trying to put as much distance between himself and his captors as possible.

'Yep. Guess being a disgusting slut is gonna come in handy for you now, huh? You still good and stretched back there?' Shizuo wore a severe countenance as he stepped towards the informant. Kida circled behind the brunette, abruptly cornering him.

Izaya was trapped.

* * *

Cold. The contraption they had forced him into was absolutely freezing. Merciless.

A zoetic expression toyed with Shizuo's enticing face. The debt collector turned to scrutinize his young companion. Kida was mesmerized by the sight of Izaya ensnared in the strange device Shizuo had purchased from Carmine. It was a sort of suspended seat, with metallic cables connecting to a series of buckles and straps. There were two larger straps that had been fitted around Izaya's thighs. The bindings dug into the informant's tender flesh, creating embarrassing curves. Shizuo and Kida had assisted each other in stripping him of his clothing and forcing him into the hellish contraption.

'You could at least have the decency to lower me a bit. I don't like being suspended like this.'

'Shut up.' Shizuo wandered out of Izaya's bedroom and into the kitchen. He'd found ice cream in the freezer, and he planned on force feeding the brunette. Sex always seemed to feel heightened on a full stomach - and he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to shove more calories down Izaya's throat.

'Oi! Masaomi! Let me down bit.'

'Nah, I'd rather let you hang there. Besides, you're at a perfect angle. It'll be easier for us to go in you this way! Isn't that awesome?' Kida traced the plump contours of Izaya's chest.

'It really is too bad you aren't a girl...'

'Truly. I'd be an astoundingly beautiful female, wouldn't I?' Izaya smirked.

'You'd be okay. Nothing special.' Shizuo strode into the room, ice cream poised at the ready. He examined the chest Kida was stroking and placed the ice cream on the bed side table.

'Huh.' The blonde groped one soft curve - not quite a breast - just a slightly rounded mound of flesh.

'You know,' Shizuo began, 'This part of you is pretty cute. The only thing I can compare it to is the chest of a ten-year old girl, though.'

'Oh? So do you typically grope the chests of ten-year old girls? I didn't know you had a Lolita complex...'

'I thought Lolita was twelve or something. Not ten.' The debt collector grumbled.

Izaya tried to turn his head to stare at Shizuo. He was stunned the blonde had even understood the reference - let alone knew details about the novel itself. The informant was momentarily stupefied. Shizuo's face was flushed but Izaya couldn't imagine why. The debt collector distracted himself by grabbing the ice cream. He took a dainty spoonful and shoved it into the brunette's mouth in one very quick swoop. Kida wandered into the kitchen and came back with a second spoon. The informant cooperated as they alternated feeding him - the ice cream was delicious. It was pale blue, and he figured it was the cotton candy flavored stuff he bought for his sisters. Besides that, if he stopped eating he'd be suffocated from the buildup in his mouth due to the fast rate of feeding. Izaya groaned. His stomach looked taut and abused.

'Well flea, let's just hope you don't vomit. You ready, Kid?'

Izaya felt his stomach drop to his toes. 'W-wait...you're going to use lubricant right? If you don't, I'll break. What use would I be to you then, Shizu-Chan?'

'You'll be fine, Orihara-San. You're such a slimy guy...we'll slip right in!' The Raira Student grinned, and the expression was laced with youthful sadism.

'No. Use lubricant.'

'Fine, flea; but we'll use the stuff I bought.'

'Okay. Deal. I just don't want to be torn apart by you idiots.'

The lubricant Shizuo had procured seemed thicker than usual to Izaya. It smelled of Patchouli, which was a scent he'd come to associate with the debt collector. Izaya wondered what was so unique about it - until the product truly kicked in. A sort of heat seeped into his cock and it twitched to life as blood surged downwards.

Izaya didn't want to enjoy the experience. He didn't want to be injured either, of course; but actively finding pleasure in the act was so revoltingly submissive he couldn't stand the thought of it. Unhindered by his conflicted emotions, Izaya's cock hardened shamelessly.

The informant shuddered. 'Just hurry it up...'


	27. Chapter 27

Amplify Part Twenty-Seven:

Bewitching.

As Kida obliged the pleading informant, he noticed just how radiant the brunette looked as he was both shamed and pleasured. The youth had entered first, fully immersing himself into the slippery, abditive warmth of Izaya's body. His cock was smaller than Shizuo's, and the informant was able to quickly adjust to the single penetration.

Then Shizuo pushed himself in, sidling up to Kida. Izaya held back a scream. Though they had used liberal amounts of lubricant, double penetration was not something he was accustomed to. There was an almost surreal feeling of expansion; and Izaya felt lightheaded.

'Mmm, you're...not very tight Izaya-Kun.' Shizuo grunted, evidently hoping to add further indignity to the informant's situation. However, his breath was labored and both him and Kida were emitting streams of unintelligible sounds as they allowed themselves to sink into indomitable pleasure.

Izaya wasn't fooled.

'Enjoying... yourselves?' The informant forced a derisive chuckle from between his clenched jaw.

'How about...you...Orihara-San?' Kida panted; his voice was rugged and brutal and saturated with lust.

'I'm just...fine...thanks.'

'Yeah? You sure about that, flea?' Shizuo pulled back and thrust into the informant, drawing Kida's cock further in with his. Izaya withheld a pained cry. Shizuo had hit his prostate, but the pleasure was drowned in a haze of discomfort. He was being stretched too far. They would mutilate him.

'Hey. You gotta relax your muscles.'

Kida brought his fingers down to Izaya's blushing, swollen entrance and began to gently massage the ring without letting his slick fingers penetrate the informant. It was a queer, intimate sensation and Izaya's body succumbed to its unexpected charms almost instantaneously.

'That's a good little flea.' Shizuo shared a smile with Kida as they were able to push deeper into the trembling informant.

'Aaanh, h-hey...that's...too deep...'

'It's not nearly deep enough.'

Shizuo paused to reach the cables holding Izaya in place. He fiddled with them until Izaya's face was dropped gently onto the bed. The informant turned his head to the side and took a shaky breath. With his torso and face lowered so far down, his ass was positioned absurdly high into the air. Izaya could feel his muscles become slack; entrance widening naturally. Shizuo pulled out and pushed back in. Kida had no choice but to mimic his actions - not that he minded.

'You're such a tramp, Izaya. Having your filthy hole pounded by two guys.' Kida thrust harder as he spoke, his own words becoming fuel for his desires.

'And with that slutty expression on your face.'

'I didn't choose this.' Izaya stated simply. Both the clarity, and the effect of his words were lost in his breathy moans.

'You're enjoying it though.'

Izaya wanted to protest. He wanted to say that he wasn't enjoying it; wasn't finding pleasure in this squalid act.

He wanted to lie.

Their thrusts were in perfect alignment. It was as if Shizuo and Kida had become one being; some ludicrous, loathsome beast. Every moment was keenly felt by the informant. Time had slowed specifically for Izaya, accentuating his heightened state of mind; his poignant pain. Sex became a blindingly pleasurable clockwork abyss.

Izaya heard Shizuo inhale sharply as his own entrance briefly tightened around both males. His orgasm had come unexpectedly, merging seamlessly with the waves of bliss and pain he'd been feeling since Shizuo and Kida had found their rhythm. A splash of heat landed on the bed below him, some of it spraying his underside. He'd come first. Before Kida, even. How distasteful.

He could sense their climaxes before he felt the telling surge of wet heat claim his insides. Shizuo released a nearly audible scent when he was close. An absurd concept; but an honest one. It was cloyingly masculine, but not unpleasant - just overwhelming. Izaya wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Or maybe it only happened to the debt collector when he was especially tense. Or territorial.

The informant couldn't miss the way the blonde's eyes had flashed with jealousy whenever Kida touched him too affectionately.

Kida came last, and Izaya couldn't help but feel somewhat impressed. Shizuo immediately pulled out, taking Kida with him. A strange sensation of hollowness overcame the brunette. He shuddered, feeling cold all over.

'You should clean up.' Shizuo's voice; ragged and soft and commanding, all at once.

Kida nodded; maintaining silence. The student walked into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar as he wiped himself down with a damp towel. He put on his clothes - turned to glance at Izaya one last time with an odd expression in his eyes - and left. The informant heard the front door swish gently shut from beyond his bedroom.

And he was once again alone with Shizu-Chan.

'So what now?'

What now?'

'...What now?'

Izaya's question had clearly puzzled the debt collector. The formerly slender brunette shook his head, wincing at the offensive restraints that sought to limit his movement even after their dastardly purpose had been birthed.

'It's not such a difficult inquiry, Shizu-Chan. Are you going to let me go? If you aren't - which I suspect is the case - then could you at least detain me in a more comfortable manner? I'm tired of hanging from my own bed frame.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Shizuo unstrapped the cables and belts that held Izaya, allowing the informant's legs to flop down on to the bed unassisted. The shorter man cried out as a sharp pain assailed his battered entrance.

'Oi! Be more careful, Shizu-Chan! You repugnant animal!'

'You want to repeat that, flea?' The blonde had a finger poised along the informant's reddened ring of muscle.

Izaya stiffened, but said nothing.

'I didn't think so.' Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya; snuggling into the plush warmth of the other male's body.

'Are we finally going to sleep, Shizu-Chan?'

'For a little bit,' his grasp tightened, 'and you aren't going anywhere.'

Shizuo's arms felt like hot steel bars against Izaya's pallid skin. The informant was effectively bound by them.

'Before we take this lover's siesta, Shizu-Chan, I have to call upon you for a favor. This time, I expect you to fulfill it. To salvage your honor - somewhat.'

'What do you want?' Shizuo slipped an arm down Izaya's front, absentmindedly caressing the informant's body.

'I want you to work for me.'

'Huh?'

'I want you to work for me. Goodness, Shizu-Chan. Do I have to repeat everything in order to for you to understand me? I want you to do my business while I am... indisposed.'

The debt collector was briefly taken aback by the sudden proposal. Izaya was becoming desperate. He wanted the blonde to work for him so that it would appear to the world that he was the one in a position of control over the invincible Heiwajima Shizuo as opposed to the honest reversal.

'I guess I could do that. Since I owe you and all.'

Though it would be a blow to his pride, Shizuo had begun to feel uneasy about betraying the deal he'd made with Izaya earlier. If the flea was insecure enough to ask him to do such a thing, it might mean his victory over the smug man was solidifying. Shizuo supposed he could grant the informant this act of mercy.

'Mmm, thanks, Shizu-Chan. I'll explain the job to you once you wake up, since you're so hopelessly worn out.' The brunette's eyelids fluttered as he allowed sleep to claim him. Shizuo thought he was in the lead - and in a way he was - but Izaya's dreams were still sweet.

The informant would never relent.

* * *

Izaya was always more aware of himself in dreams than in reality. He could usually tell when he was dreaming, though his subconscious refused to act accordingly. Currently, snuggled deep into the warmth of Shizuo's softly undulating chest, Izaya was able to sense that the spider he was witnessing crawl across the dusk-lit ceiling was a dream related hallucination. It had to be. Just a trick of the sleepy mind. The 'dream' spider began to slide down a silvery thread of webbing towards the informant's upturned face. He cringed.

'S-Shizu-Chan...' He struggled against the blonde's firm hold, yielding little success.

'Fuck you, Shizu-Chan.' The brunette sighed disdainfully, thrusting his rear sharply backwards into the debt collector's vulnerable crotch. Shizuo mumbled something unintelligible and then flipped onto his other side, taking Izaya with him. The informant smiled slightly. He had been dragged to the opposite side of the weary blonde and found himself safe from the spider. Not that he could be intimidated by such a diminutive creature.

'Mmm...flea?' Shizuo groaned, slowly awakening.

'Yes, Darling?'

The corners of the debt collector's handsome mouth were turned down. The blonde evidently didn't favor the term 'Darling' when it was applied to him.

'I was gonna ask you if you were still tired, but I don't actually care. By the way, you never finished your sushi. I put it in the fridge for you...you know, for later.'

Izaya was always surprised by the subtle level of intelligence Shizuo managed to infuse into subtext. It wasn't an ability many people held, and the fact that the debt collector was able to enlist such a technique was nearly astonishing.

'How exactly am I going to be eating that sushi, huh? With my ass in the air, perhaps? Maybe shackled to a fridge...?'

'I don't know what you're talking about, flea.' The blonde rose to sit up, releasing Izaya momentarily. The informant should have taken that split second as an opportunity to run. He should have risked it. But he didn't. His former daring had given way to a sort of manipulative timidity. Izaya didn't want to make any moves without thoroughly contemplating them first. After all, Shizuo's original threat was still ringing in his mind. He didn't want to fail at another escape attempt. The promise of endless humiliation and a fifty pound weight gain wasn't something he could readily forget.

'Oh, and I almost forgot. Sex with me and the kid was just the prologue to your punishment.'

'The prologue?'

'Yep. Five pounds.'

'Five pounds of what?' Izaya stared at his feet, avoiding Shizuo's leering smile.

'I think it's time for some sushi.' Shizuo lifted the shorter man into his steady arms, carrying him into the kitchen bridal style.

'Is forcing me to gain five pounds really such a lofty goal for you, Shizu-Chan?'

'Ten pounds then?'

Izaya lifted his arms in mock surrender and chuckled lightly. 'Really, that's not necessary. Five pounds sounds wonderful. Oh! And I will need to explain your job description to you along with your first assignment.'

'Sure, but for now it's still my weekend, got it? I'll take your little assignment tomorrow.'

Izaya wanted to argue but the debt collector still had that look about him. That look that conveyed his willingness to increase the informant's punishment by another five, or ten, or fifty pounds.

'Fine. Tomorrow it is then. But I want it done bright and early, Shizu-Chan. Bright and early. Now...what is it you want from me this fine evening?'

'Touch yourself.' Shizuo set the informant down by the toaster. 'Touch yourself while you eat the sushi. I want you to feel good whenever you think of eating ootoro, understand?' The debt collector rubbed Izaya's cock teasingly.

'You are a man of unique tastes, Shizu-Chan.'

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys! Been a - tough - season. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate EVERYTHING that you guys have done for me (motivation, inspiration, and just sheer flattery. ;D)

Disclaimer: I think I might have forgotten to do one of these earlier...I do not own Durarara, or any of the characters within the series. This is a work of fiction based off of the brilliance, and I do not make any profit from this (what's...profit...?)

Listening to: "Hot Cocoa" (Len Kagamine)


	28. Chapter 28

Amplify Part Twenty-Eight:

'So...I guess I'm eating with my left hand?'

'No,' Shizuo began, 'I'll feed you. You just focus on getting yourself off while I do it.'

The debt collector opened the fridge and grabbed the containers of sushi, balancing them in his arms somewhat precariously. He turned to the brunette, whose mind was still silently stirring.

'Shizu-Chan...don't you have to go to work sometime?'

'Yeah. Tomorrow night. How long is that favor of yours going to take?' He popped the lid off of one very full package, watching the condensation trickle down the white styrofoam sides.

'Well, you are my employee now, so I can tell you when you are going to be working, and I expect you to form your schedule around that. That means that you'll have to adjust your other job to fit with the one I've given you. Understand?'

'Fine. But I'm only going along with this deal because I don't want to feel like I'm as much of a creep as you. I'm not doing it for your sake, okay?' Shizuo's frown deepened as he spoke, and Izaya became worried about the lines he was creating in his forehead by adopting such an expression. He reached out and brushed his fingertips against the taller man's brooding brow.

'What are you doing, flea?' Shizuo's voice was murky but still purposeful. He knew what the informant was up to. On an instinctive level, he knew.

It chilled him.

'I'm a little bit tired, Shizu-Chan. As much as I love ootoro, I think we should pick this little activity up later.'

'Touch yourself.'

The informant sighed emphatically, removing his fingers from Shizuo's determined face and placing them over his own naked form. He felt a slight draft. Being naked for long periods of time was starting to get to him.

'Here.' Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and wrapped it around his length, coercing the other male into masturbating. The informant caught on quickly, stunned by the rough grip of Shizuo's hand on his. He couldn't help but fall into the rhythm the other man set for him, soon becoming lost in the sweet smog of sexual gratification.

Shizuo smiled; a sort of parody of fondness. He lifted a piece of nicely chilled ootoro into his hand and pushed it against Izaya's lips, demanding entrance. The informant opened his mouth without realizing it, chewing automatically as he pumped himself.

'You're...almost cute.' Shizuo whispered into the informant's hair.

* * *

Domesticity.

It was one of his greatest fears.

Izaya swore he'd never become too attached to his abode to cease leading his life of manipulation and social misconduct. He hadn't counted on an external force working upon him to enforce that which he feared most. He hadn't been prepared for Shizu-Chan to invade his life in such a way.

'Get into the bath tub.' The debt collector prodded him insistently in the back with one mighty finger.

Shizuo had apprehended Izaya in the middle of his masturbation session and dragged him into the attached bathroom; his own hard on painfully visible. Izaya blanched, dragging his heels as protest for the forced frustration as well as the offensive shift in location.

'You seem to lack a suitable attention span, Shizu-Chan.'

'In. Now.' Izaya placed one foot into the heated water that Shizuo was currently filling the clean, porcelain tub with. He was abruptly yanked back.

'Wait. Step on the scale.'

'What?'

'The scale. I want to weigh you.' Shizuo's grip tightened on the informant's arm. There was no option other than to obey the temperamental beast. Still, Izaya couldn't ignore the blossom of anxiety that had taken root inside of him. He didn't want to know how much he now weighed. Ignorance was bliss.

'Alright, Shizu-Chan.' The informant knew he could handle it. It was a mere number, after all. He stepped upon the scale.

'No way.' Shizuo's brow deepened, morphing into an expression of displeasure.

'What does it say?' Izaya was currently looking the other way, a casual expression painted on his face as a defense mechanism.

'It says you lost weight from when I last checked you.'

'You checked my weight?' The brunette inquired. The debt collector nodded in reply. Izaya supposed it must have happened - like many other things - while he slept.

'So...I lost weight. That must be disappointing, Shizu-Chan!' Izaya couldn't stop himself from gloating slightly.

'Shut up flea. This will only make it more fun to get you back to where I want you. More of a challenge. For now, it's bath time.'

And Izaya was nudged into the hot, purifying water.

There was something in the water. It smelled slightly sweet, slightly floral. Izaya felt instantly relaxed. Still, when had Shizu-Chan found the opportunity to sneak it into the bath? The debt collector was becoming more wily. Either that or he had always under-credited the brute.

The water wasn't quite scalding, but it was just barely hotter than Izaya was accustomed to. His skin reddened at the contact, and he found that it was slightly uncomfortable. His body needed time to adjust. Shizuo, however, had other ideas. He slipped his arms under the informant's and hoisted the brunette into the tub in a swift, astonishingly graceful movement.

'Shizu-Chan! What do you think you're doing! You're going to cook me.' Izaya squirmed in the tub, legs askew, fighting uselessly against the stronger man's grip.

'Just relax for a second. It'll get better.'

'And if it doesn't?'

'You'll survive a few burns. You survive everything.'

Izaya would have been secretly flattered by the debt collector's recognition at his survival skills if it were not for the stinging, cleansing water invading every crevice of his body.

'So, what's in this bath?'

'It's some stuff I got from Carmine.'

Izaya raised an eyebrow, attempting to place his focus on the conversation as opposed to his flushed body. Shizuo reached downwards, keeping his grip on the informant with one arm while the other pulled a small tube out of the cupboard from behind a large bottle of shampoo.

'Nice job hiding that from me, Shizu-Chan. You must be that shop's favorite customer, with all the stuff you purchased.'

The debt collector shrugged, unaffected.

'So what is it? Some sort of aphrodisiac?'

'Yeah. It's also soap. Figured you could use it.' Shizuo grabbed a black sponge, also hidden in the cupboard, and began to rub it gently across Izaya's back. The touch felt incredible. The brunette leaned back into it, letting his muscles relax as he momentarily forgot about the temperature of the water.

'Shizuo...'

The debt collector's eyes widened slightly, as they always did when the beautiful man used his name without adding 'chan' to it.

'You don't have to be jealous of him.'

Shizuo focused on the silvery rivulets of water that were snaking down the informants supple, silky back. Izaya's skin was just barely pinker, flushed, and entirely captivating. The debt collector let his head fall loosely down to his chest, all the tension in his neck releasing. His hands, however, remained firm on Izaya's soft arms.

'Don't have to be jealous huh?' He murmured, turning the idea over in his mind.

What did Izaya mean when he said such a thing? Was the flea just trying to beguile him? He could be quite sweet when he was trying to get his way. Shizuo didn't want those words to be meaningless.

He wanted them to be real. He needed the reality of Izaya; the earthy, grounded, genuine part of him. Was there even the possibility of such a reality inside of Izaya? Did the informant have anything to offer besides deception, and games? Shizuo decided he was going to find the core of Izaya; find the truth. The honesty.

'Shizu-Chan.'

The blonde let his head rise at the softly spoken nickname. The flea had his head slightly turned to face Shizuo. There was an odd light playing about the corners of his cardinal eyes. It wasn't mischievous or suspicious...just mysterious.

'Hey flea, I'm going to wash your hair. There's still cum in it.'

'And you're worried it's his and not yours, right?'

Shizuo smiled. He couldn't help himself. There was a certain indulgence in feeling like he was ridding the informant of everyone's touch but his own.

'Yup.'

'Such surprising insecurity, Shizu-Chan. Have you always felt his way? Is that why you've chased me all these years? Not because you wanted me dead - well, not entirely because you wanted me dead - but also because you've wanted to own me?'

'Uh-huh.'

Izaya felt something inside of him recoil at that. Shizuo wasn't supposed to be so accepting. He was supposed to fight him. He was supposed to deny that Izaya was right.

Shizuo was supposed to swiftly vanquish whatever was growing between them - whatever was starting to consume Izaya. Not open the door for it.

'You need me in your life. You don't want to let me go because then someone else might take me, right? The thought drives you insane, brings out that primal fury deep inside of you that you can't deny all because you want me. You...lo-'

But Izaya couldn't finish his sentence. And though he'd only continued talking to try and intimidate Shizuo into denying these things; he'd only succeeded in starting to reveal his own fears to himself.

'Because I'm in love with you.'

Izaya felt something inside of him hatch. Something indestructible. Everything inside of him suddenly sprang into 'retreat mode.' His heart was pounding dangerously in his chest, disturbing his entire body; making it ache fiercely. He wrenched his arms out of Shizuo's grasp, finding a strength that only the purest adrenaline could provide. He struggled against the slippery edges of the bathtub, sloshing water about, keeping his eyes shut tightly. He couldn't open them; couldn't look at Shizuo. If he did, he'd be in massive trouble.

Then the debt collector grabbed him. His hand reached out and caught Izaya firmly by the shoulder. Though his grip was assertive, it was also somehow gentle; penetrating. Izaya opened his eyes against his will, obeying some traitorous, beautiful instinct. He stared directly into Shizuo's tawny, tranquil eyes.

Shizuo felt a sort of wholeness inside of him and for once, he couldn't feel anger. It had always been there, under the surface, bubbling inside of him - so persistent. For this moment; this one, ephemeral moment...it was gone.

'Izaya. I'm in love with you.' Every fibre of his being was alight with an assuredness he'd never experienced before. The informant had to know - he had to hear it again.

'Fuck you, Shizuo! I hate you!' There were tears streaming down Izaya's face, ripping him open. He let his head fall down into his chest for a small amount of time. Shizuo just held him. Then he looked up again. Looked straight at Shizuo.

'I'm in love with you too.'

* * *

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, guys. I really, truly don't.

Listening to: "Oddities" playing as background noise on my TV.

This chapter is freshly edited! Yay me! (Yeah, I edit my own stuff like a boss).

You guys should review if you have a minute~ I will be pleased.


	29. Chapter 29

Amplify Part Twenty-Nine:

Izaya allowed the subtly smiling debt collector to continue to wash him. They basked in a poignant silence. Shizuo wasn't gentle with his scrubbing technique. The man succeeded in drawing blood at times, especially when convinced of a phantom stain left behind by Kida. Izaya sighed, allowing the sound to fill him.

'Sometimes I wonder what your aim is, Shizu-Chan.'

'Aim?'

'Falling in love with me. Are you trying to sabotage me? Is that your plan? Maybe you're not just a brute after all. Maybe you have a brilliance too cleverly disguised for me to detect. Should I submit to such a force, Shizu-Chan?'

'Hell if I know, Flea. You don't make any sense to me. Neither does loving you. But I've kinda learned how to accept those messy parts of me...'

'Messy parts. I like that.' Izaya slid backwards, fitting his body against Shizuo's hands, which still covered too much of him, despite his increased weight.

'Hey Izaya?'

'What?'

'I'm done.'

Shizuo rose from his position behind the informant and went to grab a dry towel from the shining metallic rack beside the door. He lifted Izaya from the now murky pink water and patted him down.

'I'm going to put some clothes on, Shizu-Chan.' Izaya took one step backwards, bare foot settling down onto an unforgivingly abrasive carpet.

'Are you now?' The debt collector leaned forward; predatory menace infusing his expression.

'Yes...I believe so. If you truly love me, as you say, you should allow me some freedom.'

'Loving you leads me to want to take away all your freedom. I wanna hollow you out and fill you with myself.'

Izaya bore into Shizuo's face with his red gaze, probing his expression for any signs of hesitation. Then he turned and ran from the room. His feet pounded the floor, leaving damp footprints in his wake. His heart beat an erratic pattern in his chest, leaving traces of an unwarranted emotion; frightening remnants of himself. His honest self.

Shizuo walked calmly towards the informant, who had gone predictably in the direction of the front door, which was still locked. He watched with impassive orbs as Izaya clawed at the padlock he had slapped on the door. It was quite sweet, this new desperation the flea was displaying so shamelessly.

'How did you get this installed?'

Shizuo shrugged, allowing his subtext to indicate subtle sarcasm. The informant had no need to be surprised by anything Shizuo had accomplished at this point. The debt collector had already proven himself to the other male.

Izaya let his head hang down. He wanted to compose himself before turning to face Shizuo. He ran his tongue along the edges of his teeth, feeling the sharp, smooth ridges - indulging in his own rapacious existence.

'Brooding and brutal...interesting. You're such fun, Shizu-Chan. You always have been, even when you filled me with nothing but disdain. I thought you were tiring...irritating, even. Now you're...consuming me.'

Shizuo focused on the word 'consuming.' It had been carefully uttered by Izaya, and it brought the debt collector's attention back to the sushi that still mostly remained in the refrigerator.

'Get back here and finish your ootoro. And put your hands behind your back. I have some more stuff to show you.'

* * *

Shizuo was ugly. Hideous. He had to be.

The way his long, sturdy fingers toyed with the suede blindfold; the way his bleached hair caught the lamp glow and glimmered a striking shade of platinum; his uniquely statuesque legs and torso; the blush of his bow-shaped mouth.

All completely repulsive traits. There was absolutely nothing attractive about Heiwajima Shizuo.

'Hold still, okay?' His voice; dark and somehow edacious, whispered those words directly beside Izaya's ear, letting a whorl of soft breath caress the informant's sensitized flesh.

'I'm not going anywhere, as you've gone to such pains to ensure, Shizu-Chan.'

Shizuo flicked out his tongue and ran it along the brunette's pale neck, delighting in the soft moan he received as payment from the restrained man. He took a small step back and pulled the suede blindfold taut against Izaya's eyes. He tied it around his head, checking the edges for gaps large enough to see through. The power he now held over the sightless flea tickled Shizuo. He chuckled genially and wound his fingers through Izaya's glossy mane.

'How're those handcuffs? Too tight?'

'Actually they _are_ a little bit too tight.' Izaya frowned.

Shizuo crouched down behind the informant and adjusted the handcuffs to go just that little bit tighter. Izaya shifted away from the debt collector and lost his balance, tumbling down from his knees and onto his pretty face.

'That's not very nice, Shizu-Chan.' Izaya mumbled, with his cheek pressed hard into the cold tiles.

The former bartender smirked and grabbed the brunette's shoulder, propping him up on all fours. He reached into the first container of sushi and pinched the corners of Izaya's sweet mouth, demanding entrance.

'Taste good?' Shizuo nuzzled into Izaya's neck, teasing the informant.

It really did taste good. Ootoro was reliable. Izaya was almost lured into a sense of security; then Shizuo slipped something wet onto his cock. A lubricated ring. He played with the ring a bit, flicking something on the side of it. The tiny device began to vibrate, sending cruel jolts of pleasure through his groin and up into his abdomen.

'Ah!' Izaya shouted, rubbing helplessly against the kitchen floor in a cute attempt to dislodge the slightly painful toy.

'It's not going to come off. It fits to your size. Some sort of flexible rubber.'

'S-so what's with the blindfold? Perverted toy and food fetish not enough for you?'

Shizuo placed an impatient hand on the crown of Izaya's head.

'It's to make you focus. Nothing's going to distract you from the ootoro and what's going on down here...' The debt collector swirled an unkind finger around on the flushed tip of Izaya's swelling cock.

The informant's legs started to quiver against his will. He'd started noticing the little quirks in his body. The shameful aspects of himself that revealed themselves during sex. He felt himself grow into the forgiving rubber ring, that mercifully did stretch to accommodate him.

Another piece of sushi was being forced into his mouth.

* * *

Izaya was captivating. His messy, damp, chaotic hair; his sweaty, shivering skin; his obscenely flushed cheeks. A state of arousal that may have looked unflattering on anyone else only served to enhance his toxic radiance.

'I wish you could see yourself right now, flea. You look really fucking stupid.'

Izaya would have replied with something witty if he could have summoned his voice. It had fled somewhere, along with the more competent, sentient part of his brain. Instead, he settled for grunting petulantly as he struggled to either orgasm or free himself from the cock ring that was still vibrating overzealously around his throbbing member.

'The ootoro actually seems to make you harder. Guess we're getting somewhere.'

Shizuo let his fingers drift along Izaya's desperate groin. He smiled, thinking of the slight twitches the informant's cock gave each time he was driven to devour a piece of sushi.

Izaya indulged in the odd situation. In some ways, this was only fuel for the degrading circumstances that surrounded him; in other ways the same circumstances provided him with a reprieve from himself; from his own penetrative, analytical existence. It could be tiring. Shizuo, by blinding him, holding him captive, restricting his rights and freedoms, subjecting him to mindless, sexual tortures and just generally controlling his fate; was giving him an excuse to exist spontaneously.

It was liberating, in a sense, but also terrifying. Despite the fact that he'd already given Shizuo some incredibly personal aspects of himself, there were still secrets to be uncovered. Izaya hated being an open person. Some things were meant to be kept in his private hoard of bubbling darkness. He chuckled to himself, and while his lips were parted for that brief moment, Shizuo took the opportunity to insert another piece of sushi.

Izaya had lost count of how many packages he'd finished, but he assumed this must be the last one. His stomach was just barely distended, and pushing against the kitchen floor in an sweet, erotic way. He wished he could will himself to stay thin, just to spite Shizuo and all his efforts, but it looked like the debt collector was going to get his way.

'Mmm, you should always be like this flea. Quiet. Well, at least, quiet in the sense that you can't really spout all your usual bullshit.'

Izaya grinned and began to formulate a highly cruel response when Shizuo flipped the little switch on the side of the rubber device to its maximum setting. His mouth opened slightly in a startled cry of intense pleasure as he reached his climax. Three pieces of ootoro were thrust into his mouth, and then a warm hand closed over it. Shizuo used his other hand to massage Izaya's throat, forcing him to swallow. Izaya focused his attentions on chewing and preventing himself from choking. The ootoro was delicious, but as much as he adored it, he'd never tried to eat three pieces at once.

'Mmmph!' Izaya mumbled.

'Yep. Definitely like you better when you can't talk.'

* * *

Everything was strained. It was the first thing to enter Izaya's sleep-addled mind. His entire body ached. His abdomen ached; his feet and legs ached; his neck and shoulders all ached - but worse than all of that - his internal organs ached. It was the feeling of immense release after an unusual amount of pressure.

Sushi Pressure.

It seemed like a spiteful act carried out against him by the Universe; this perversion of his sacred comfort food. The informant was still reeling from his previous experiences. In that way, his emotions and psyche also felt worn and therefore ached alongside the rest of his body. Izaya was aware of his own state of undress; which was something he was becoming accustomed to in a controversially uncomfortable manner. Shizuo was sitting on the far end of his bed - the sheets had been changed.

The quiet way the debt collector lurked in that spot, with his back turned to Izaya sent off an alarm within the captive man. It was then that he realized his mouth, too, was in pain. It was a different sort of pain; a very sinister pain that was growing with his state of awareness. Shizuo began to speak. His voice almost seemed detached, aimless. Izaya began to feel cold.

'It's something I picked up after you passed out. Keeps your mouth open. Just like when you go to the Dentist.'

There were thick, black industrial ropes attached to the apparatus keeping the informant's mouth pried open. These were tied to hooks which had been nailed into the ceiling. Movement was limited unless Izaya felt like dislocating his jaw or ripping his teeth out. Shizuo slowly turned around.

'I thought your stomach was gonna burst. I would have had to take you to see Shinra. He's back from his trip, by the way. He called my cell. He told me a little something about that medicine I was supposed to be giving you.'

Izaya tested the flexibility in his legs. As soon as he'd tried, he regretted it. A new twist concerning his current state of being was brought to illumination. Moving his legs had subsequently shifted his torso, which was where the juiciest - and lately - most sensitive parts of him were held in by a badly abused layer of taut skin. There was a thin tube running down from something beyond Izaya's sight through the mouth apparatus and down into his stomach. How far down it went, he didn't know - and wasn't eager to find out.

'You were asleep for a while. Your medicine is practically a knock-out drug when mixed with this other shit. Over the counter stuff. I found it in your bathroom. Crazy, huh?'

Izaya wanted to shake his head, wanted to use his words - his brilliance - to set up a defense, just like he'd always done; but he couldn't speak, or move, or do much of anything except blink and breathe shallowly. Shizuo kept talking, unrelenting, undulating.

'I put a few drops of it into a couple pieces of ootoro. You're way easier to distract than I imagined you'd be, flea. So, the tube that's in you right now actually had to be installed. Your secretary helped me out with that.'

Izaya could feel his eyes narrow; a movement his body made impulsively, honestly, as he felt a silent wrath gurgle up inside of him. He now knew exactly what he wanted from Shizuo; it was time for the debt collector to pay his own dues.

* * *

Author's Note:

Uploaded right as the clock strikes 2:00 AM. (I am officially sleepy).

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.


	30. Chapter 30

Amplify Part Thirty:

Shizuo knelt between the informant's restrained legs. Izaya had come to a state of full awareness. His beautiful, mean eyes flickered with a liveliness he probably didn't even know he still possessed. The older Heiwajima brother met the red gaze with his own unabashedly challenging one. He let his eyes roam the other male's enticing figure, ensuring the clarity of his task.

The tube he'd inserted into Izaya was capable of delivering anything he chose straight down the informant's throat. Shizuo had opted for regular doses of a high calorie health shake. It was a heavy, creamy, pink liquid that was theoretically meant to taste like vanilla and strawberries. He'd been substituting the liquid for Izaya's daily meal requirements and the effects were indisputable.

Izaya's nutritional intake had skyrocketed and so his hair was growing in thicker and shinier. His fair complexion was graced with a healthy, wrathful blush. His body was toned, but significantly rounded. Those plump curves that Shizuo had previously delighted in had returned - had flourished, and Izaya...was radiant.

'It's too bad you can't see yourself, flea.'

Izaya wouldn't have made a noise in return even if he could have. Shizuo was dangerous in his frenzy. The informant was going to have to think carefully. He was going to have to test his limits and his boundaries. He'd cooperate with the former bartender. He'd be Shizuo's whore - and then, when the blonde finally let his guard down - he'd have him.

'You're beautiful.' Shizuo let his hands meet the figure he'd been admiring. The one he'd cultivated.

'Hey flea. You know you'll probably never get your body back to the way it used to be right? You're fucking huge.'

The debt collector grinned boyishly. Izaya's predicament made it impossible for him to see any part of himself and it was fun to play around with him a little bit. It was fun to make him worry.

Izaya was grateful to the oral apparatus in that moment because if he'd been able to contort his face into an expression of anxiety, he wouldn't have been able to prevent it from showing. The idea of being actively chubby disagreed with him immensely. It would be harder to be taken seriously in his line of work - not to mention he'd likely lose his ability to procure information using his formerly gaminesque good looks.

'Mmm, you're so soft.' Shizuo nuzzled his face in between Izaya's velvety thighs. 'I have to go to work today. I'll be back later on tonight...I'll leave the machine on low so you don't get hungry, okay?' Shizuo smirked.

Izaya was fairly certain he would never feel hungry again.

The debt collector paused at the door. He studied Izaya for a moment with a queer look in his cocoa eyes. It took Izaya a moment to discover the alarming thirst in them. His feelings of dread began to climb.

'On second thought...I think I can afford to be a little bit late for work.'

* * *

Izaya watched silently as the former bartender stalked towards him, momentarily abandoning all thoughts of work and responsibility. Shizuo had a deceptively gentle gaze, but there was a fleck of light caught in his warm eyes, turning them cold.

'Why do you have to make it so difficult for me to leave, huh flea? Why do I feel warm with you?'

Izaya's body twitched in protest as the blonde man's arm came to roost back on the inside of his thigh. Shizuo made him feel anything but warm lately. He wished he'd handled his escape better; wished he had the option to run from Shizuo now.

'So...do you still love me? Even after this?' The debt collector thumbed the tube, causing a sore rush of sensation to come flying down into Izaya's plump belly.

That was a tough question. Or, rather, it should have been a tough question. Either that or the answer readily available to Izaya should have been "No, of course not, how could I love someone who could put me through all this?" However, the informant found that despite that cold, curdled feeling deep inside of his psyche; despite his desire to turn his back on Shizuo and run as far away as possible; despite the pain that currently plagued his body, mind, and emotions; he still felt correctly placed with the man. He still thought of him constantly. Still considered his hidden, brutal brilliance. Still loved the way he moved, spoke, thought, and felt. He still loved Shizuo himself.

Though his movement was limited, Izaya was able to communicate all he wanted to with Shizuo. They'd somehow managed to form a wordless connection. Izaya's eyes met with Shizuo's. The debt collector smiled softly, reassuringly.

'You're so...messed up, aren't you flea?'

Izaya wanted very much to say the same thing to the gloating blonde. He was busy trying to convey that very message through his eyes when Shizuo suddenly jerked his paw roughly upwards. It was far too painful to risk screaming, so the informant pressed his eyelids tightly together as Shizuo pulled on his cock ruthlessly. A vibrant agony wracked his body as the debt collector abused him further and further.

'Oh, so sorry, flea. Does that hurt? Well, guess what? You're still getting off on this. You're so full that you're starting to leak.' Shizuo took a step back, releasing his hold on Izaya. He moved to crouch over the informant's face.

Izaya let his eyes open slightly. His groin ached - the pain was savage but fading. Eventually the heat caused by the agonizing friction transitioned into the heat of arousal. The informant would have felt ashamed if he were anyone but himself; he felt his wet pre-cum dribble down the sides of his cock.

Shizuo was unbuttoning his pants and the sounds of the cloth rubbing against his hands was somehow more lewd than anything else Izaya could currently identify. The former bartender's swollen dick was pressed close to the shorter man's face. Izaya could smell sweat, skin, and sex, but the scents didn't repel him; they made him want to draw in further.

Shizuo gripped Izaya's soft hair as his other hand rubbed himself, coaxing an orgasm from his body. The debt collector had been holding his own arousal back in favor of having a better vantage point to watch Izaya's suffering from.

It didn't take him long to reach a climax, watching the way Izaya's augmented belly rose and fell as his breath became heavy. Observing the man's limbs - in their most ample state - strain against all the bonds. His subtle, sensual quiver. Shizuo hit a serene, but powerful orgasm. Gushes of white semen splashed out of him and onto the informant's face; indicating how long he'd restrained himself.

'Thanks, Izaya.' Shizuo leaned down and kissed the informant's soft cheek, careful to avoid contact with him own semen.

The debt collector retreated into the bathroom. He wiped himself clean and pulled his pants back on fully, buttoning himself up. He gave Izaya's throbbing cock one last tender squeeze and then exited the room, leaving the wet, dirty, entirely unsatisfied man behind.

* * *

Shizuo was gone; and the apartment felt suddenly desolate. Izaya's groin pulsed painfully, and he tried to focus on anything else. There was a slight draft that he didn't remember his bedroom having. Everything felt colder. His stomach was still sore but the steady, low stream of pink liquid didn't cease to flow into him.

A situation like this might have warranted tears but the informant felt no desire to cry; he only wished for some sort of gratification. Sexual gratification, a regained sense of pride, perhaps, and a few favors from Shizuo. The debt collector had promised him so many things that he hadn't bothered to follow through with. He was going to keep those promises. He had to. Didn't he have any sense of integrity?

The pressure in Izaya's stomach was starting to grow as he was agitated further. The cream sat deep in his abdomen; full, and heavy. His crotch ached and the sweet throbbing began to increase as he was fed. He strained against his bonds as the pleasure rose inside of him; he even began to nip at the tube a little bit, temporarily forgetting that he didn't want more of the sweet cream to gush from it into his wanton figure.

Izaya's orgasm took him by surprise. It loomed suddenly, and could be compared to climbing up a hill that you thought was steeper than it actually was. The pleasure in his body peaked, and his plush hips bucked feverishly up and down and he rode the sensations out. A shy spurt of semen splashed out of his swollen penis and he felt vaguely disturbed by the image of himself covered in white-grey, pearly cum. Everything felt wet and gooey. His crotch moaned with heat but besides that area he was still cold. Goosebumps had spread up his arms and legs.

The informant released a shaky, uncertain breath against the tube, which was still trickling its sinister fluid. He wanted to wriggle about and search for a weakness in his bonds but the blissful, relaxed feeling his climax had left him with made him feel languid and powerless.

Izaya was lost in a feeling of disassociation when the phone in the main room began to ring. He could suddenly picture his office area with the thin, elegant computer, and the enabling swivel chair; it was bright and lucid - and that phone was still ringing. He tried to steady himself and tune out the gentle humming of the tube so that he could listen to any recorded message. A familiar voice, only barely affected by the blurring effect of the answering machine, came through, sounding curious; probing.

'Since you haven't bothered to answer the phone, I figure it'll be fine if I stop by today, right? I haven't seen you in a while. I guess maybe Shizuo killed you after all? Well, if you're still alive, I'll be seeing you soon!'

Then Shinra hung up.

* * *

The bonds suddenly seemed to cut into Izaya's flesh even more. He pressed harder against the oppressive straps and ropes and wires, indulging in the masochistic pang of bitter delight they granted him. He realized that getting out of Shizuo's contraption before Shinra arrived would be an adventurous and ponderous task, but his irrational mind still forced him to struggle.

What would Shinra choose to do upon his arrival? Would he search the whole house or just the living room before giving up? Knowing Shinra and his analytical, observational mind, it was more likely that he'd be thorough in his search for the informant. What would his reaction be to seeing Izaya in his current predicament?

He fervently hoped this wouldn't turn into another sexual triangle like it did with Kida. The chances were slimmer considering Shinra's loving relationship with his Irish Faerie. Still, nothing would surprise him anymore.

After about three minutes of squirming and straining, Izaya felt his limbs grow weak and fall limply into their instigated positions. He had spent all the energy he could inspire in himself for the day.

It was hard for Shizuo to focus on his job. Everyone had the same, tired excuses, same sob story, same hollow promises. He only wanted to hurry and finish up for the day so that he could get back to his imprisoned informant. There was a lingering image in his mind of the chubby, young male as he'd left him; covered in the debt collector's cum, damp with his own sweat, and painfully aroused.

Shinra had left a few text messages on his cellphone throughout the day concerning Izaya's whereabouts but they entailed nothing out of the ordinary. The former bartender only had to contemplate a few excuses, which he was busy brainstorming in between fantasies starring Izaya. There was a barely detectable note of anxiety in the wind that day. Shizuo was able to navigate around it with ease.

Izaya didn't want to fall asleep, despite the involuntary weight pressing down on his weary eyelids. If he fell asleep, he'd be more vulnerable than he already was. Still, it was hard to ward off the desire to fall into a blissful, dozing state. He was close to a shimmering dream world when the buzzer rang. Shinra was contacting his apartment. It wouldn't be anyone else at this time of day.

The buzzing subsisted after a short while. There was no point in hoping that the doctor would give up after such a minor deterrent. No, he was on his way up. Shinra had the keys to the apartment.

It only took about two minutes for the young medical professional to come knocking at the door; a pretense. He waited outside for a moment and then came the shuffling jingle of keys, the turning and clicking noises and then the heavy creak of a door opening.

'Orihara-Kun...' A cheery, yet somehow tentative call.

'You can't just avoid the world, you know. There are people looking for you and some of them have been contacting me.'

A pause, and then; 'I'm coming in to the bedroom Izaya. You can't just hide in there forever, no matter how sick you are.'

Izaya closed his eyes and sighed in a moment of self-contempt as the door to his prison was opened.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for the reviews guys! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, as well as encouragement. ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Listening to: Well, I WAS listening to Pendulum (Witchcraft) until my roommate turned the TV on...


	31. Chapter 31

Amplify Part Thirty-One:

As he was opening the door to the bedroom, Shinra felt a sudden rift in his resolve to confront the informant. He wasn't entirely prepared, after all. The doctor had come to the apartment expecting a specific scene to unfold. He was anticipating a tired, brooding, thoughtful Izaya; a decided recluse. He'd probably see the informant sitting on the edge of the bed with his beautiful face turned downwards, his hands toying with some sort of game piece - or any of his other favored neurotic tools. Shinra was prepared to see an empty room; Izaya was excellent at evading people when he wanted to remain stealthy.

The doctor wouldn't even have been surprised if he walked in on Izaya having relations with his secretary. He wouldn't put it past the informant to sleep with the woman who poisoned him. Izaya always had been a man of questionable morals and sanity.

Shinra wasn't expecting to be the bacchanal - the reveler - in the sight he was met with inside of Izaya's drafty bedroom. He was in no way prepared for this scene; this depiction of a man who had previously held a twisted sort of power over him. It was alarming; but somehow warming.

Izaya made no sound against the tube in his mouth. He made no effort to struggle or turn his face away from this new, yet familiar, intruder. Instead he let his eyes probe the doctor's facial expressions, and explore his body language. In his experience, things like that were incredibly difficult to fake. If Shinra gave him any indication of weakness, he'd exploit it. The eccentric young man could be his key to freedom.

'I guess now it makes sense that you haven't been answering phone calls, texts, or emails...' Shinra spoke, purposefully sidestepping the machine on the floor; making a show of being calm, aloof even.

Izaya allowed himself to blink slowly, keeping his gaze level. He didn't want his desperation to show. The doctor had a sadistic, controlling side. He also had his reasons for feeling somewhat resentful towards the captive man.

Shinra sat down on the bed and shifted in between Izaya's spread legs. He leaned forward slightly and rested his face in his hands. The expression on his face was thoughtful. It was his typical "cheerful observer" face - but Izaya wasn't fooled. There was something in Shinra's tiny smile that bothered him. Maybe it was because it reminded him of the predatory smirks Shizuo had been sending his way recently. Seeing something like that on Shinra's schoolboy visage was haunting.

'You've gained a lot of weight, I see,' He reached forward and placed a hand on Izaya's hip, 'It suits you! Really.'

There was an odd shift in Shinra's eyes at those words. Izaya stared, silent.

'I assume it was Shizuo who did this to you. He's been acting a little strange lately. He's not as loud. He doesn't make the same amount of trouble around town.'

Shinra had to fight against himself. There was the part of him that was upset by this scene; only because he was astounded at the capabilities his friend Shizuo had displayed without his knowledge. There was the part of him that wanted to metaphorically - and perhaps literally - kick Izaya while he was down. That part of him wanted to tease, humiliate, and belittle the other man. Izaya was in a good position to be subjected to such treatment. Shinra could have pursued that course of action - if not for the issue he was truly dealing with inside of himself. The issue he was not ready to face - the one from his core, his dark pit.

'Mmm...' Izaya's instincts were awakened. He moaned quietly against the tube, focused in on Shinra's eyes with his own, and pressed insistently against his bindings.

Shinra felt himself falter in his predetermined words. It was as though he'd been punched, or shoved into icy water. He bit the insides of his lips as he made an oddly involuntary decision.

Izaya tried to contain a manic grin as he felt the straps to his bonds come undone at the hands of his reluctant ally.

* * *

Shinra shuddered, despite the warmth pressing down upon him. Something about the situation felt cold. Maybe it was the colors in the room - the blues and purples and blacks. Maybe it was something less obvious, less superficial.

Izaya was resting languorously on top of him - his body heat should have been able to conquer the cool color scheme of the bedroom, but it didn't. The informant had crept upon him shortly after being released. Izaya was heavier than the doctor could recall, though the reasons behind this change were clear. Shinra tried to shift his own body into a more comfortable position under Izaya's somehow pleasantly oppressive weight.

'So, are we going to try and get you out of this apartment, or...?' The doctor smiled tentatively, allowing his sentence to evaporate into the still, frigid air.

Izaya sighed theatrically, and made a point out of stretching his entire body in one fluid motion like a cat. The stiffening and fluctuating movement allowed the informant to focus his weight ever further, and Shinra winced as his breath was knocked out of his chest.

'Well, the problem is that I don't exactly know where to go. This is my home after all. I could leave the city. Stay in one of my other favorite districts. But it would feel too much like defeat. Don't you think it would feel like defeat, Doctor?'

"I...suppose...so.' The stifled man gasped.

'Am I that terribly heavy?'

Shinra honestly wasn't sure how to respond to such a loaded question. Izaya was unpredictable. It might be beneficial to refrain from offending him. Still, lying about such empirical data didn't fit with Shinra's personal style. It was always easier to lie about the metaphysical, as opposed to the physical.

'Well...'

'Nevermind, Doctor. I retract the question.'

Shinra felt himself fall into befuddlement. Izaya was "retracting" a question? The informant must have been through one hell of a ride with Shizuo over the past week. Izaya wasn't known to let people off the hook like that. The only explanation was that he honestly didn't want to hear Shinra speak those words again. He didn't want to prompt any more discussion about his body. The man was self-conscious.

A self-conscious Izaya.

Shinra shook his head minimally, dislodging his thoughts from their circular pattern. There was still an important matter that he wanted to tend to.

'So, why are you on top of me? Not that it's an issue or anything, but -'

'Because. I want you to feel me. This is the situation that I'm in because of you. You sent Shizuo to deliver that medicine.' Izaya allowed himself to sink into a state of zero tension, even as he spoke such accusatory words.

'I - suppose - you're right. But do you really care if I take personal accountability for it? What is it you really want from me right now? I've already untied you...I detached you from that machine. What else do you need?'

'My needs...' Izaya paused; his beautiful face frozen in a thoughtful expression.

'My needs,' he began again, 'have been met. They've been...conquered. So what should I do, doctor? What should I do?'

Shinra granted Izaya access to his chest as the informant buried his face in it. He closed his eyes and gently stroked a pair of quietly quivering shoulders which he knew he'd later deny ever having witnessed.

* * *

It took the informant longer to recover from his sudden bout of misery than it had ever taken him in his entire life. He strained to remember the last time he had cried so violently, but nothing came to mind. There were no memorable events in his life where sorrow reigned inside of him; dictating his actions. Only this period of his existence, which had begun to stretch into what seemed to be an infinite expanse of slow-moving time, had the power to alter his emotions so drastically. All his past regrets, and losses, seemed to be pulled up from that dark bog where he'd let them sink a long time ago. He was powerless - and for once in his life; he felt it.

'Hey, Shinra...'

The doctor continued to stroke Izaya's back, as he'd become lost in the soft, milky texture of his bare skin. When Izaya spoke, Shinra's eyes only widened slightly, though he'd been startled out of a state that could be described as semi-conscious bliss. He supposed that answering Izaya's words with some of his own would be the most appropriate course of action.

'Yes, Izaya?' It was nice, using the man's first name.

'Do you think he...loves...me?'

Shinra raised an eyebrow, feeling especially puzzled.

'Shizuo, you mean?'

'He told me that he loves me. It doesn't make any sense though, does it? He's ridiculous. Saying something like that after all we've been through together; after all he's put me through this last week...'

Izaya's voice carried an odd, distant tone, and Shinra found that he wasn't too fond of it. There was something inside of the man that was swiftly shifting - like a large worm under sand. It was sinister, somehow. The room felt cold again.

'I mean, it can't be love, right? I can't be touched that way...only humans can. Only humans. Like you, Shinra!'

The situation was clearly taking a turn towards something that Shinra knew he didn't want to be involved with. Izaya's muscles were tense. He was preparing some sort of physical advance. He'd addressed Shinra directly - calling him out. The doctor wasn't sure what to do, so he remained still.

Izaya continued. 'You love Celty, right? Well, I have a hard time believing that what Shizuo feels is the same as what's between you two. Ah, my head hurts just thinking about this stuff. I suppose I should change the subject, right? You must be getting bored.'

'I'm not bored, Izaya.'

The informant's eyes narrowed and he peered into Shinra's face intently. The doctor had the feeling that he'd condemned himself in some way.

'Not bored? Maybe that's because you like having me on top of you...'

Shinra felt a ball of alarm disperse in the pit of his stomach. 'No, Izaya, that's not -'

'Are you turned on by me? Do you like how I look naked?'

'Izaya, stop.' The eccentric man tried to make his voice sound calm, and assertive, but Izaya continued to speak, completely unmindful of the doctor's words.

'Are you seduced by me?' Izaya was smirking down at him; his eyes were cold. Everything was cold.

Shinra glanced at the doorway and tried to sit up, feeling uncommonly distressed. There was something echoing in his core. It didn't make sense but it was present nonetheless. Izaya chuckled.

'You want to go somewhere? I'd rather we stayed here for a little while.' The informant grabbed Shinra's wrists and slammed them down on the bed.

The dark-eyed man began to feel a bit of panic - it wasn't a sensation that he was accustomed to. Izaya was working on undoing his pants which was motive enough to cause him to struggle; then Izaya hit him. Hard.

'Shinra. Don't try to run away again.'

And the captured man felt himself become still.

* * *

Izaya smiled. He felt exhilarated for the first time in a long time. This false sensation of control, of power - it was perfect; it was what he sought. He knew Shizuo would be returning soon. He knew that when the high-strung former bartender did arrive, he'd be furious to see his personal conquest attempting to force intimacy upon his quirky, bespectacled friend. Shizuo wasn't an excessively pacable person. Izaya was aware of his situation - his vulnerability. Yet, he didn't feel vulnerable. He felt a rush, a high, and a sensation akin to pure and simple joy; this straightforward emotion even survived the brutal kicks to the legs that Shinra was giving him.

'I-Izaya! Stop! You know that you don't regain any control of your life through doing this to me!'

The doctor's cheeks flushed a volatile pink, and his messy hair partially obscured his eyes. He had painful memories regarding Izaya's superior strength - but he suspected this moment was going to outshine all prior ones.

Izaya, for his part, did understand that his feelings of power, of stability, of a return to self; were ephemeral, and that they'd be stolen from him by Shizuo yet again. However, the sense that he'd belong to himself even just a little bit more after committing this act of being with someone other than the wrathful blonde, was something he couldn't shake. The informant didn't want his skin to be possessed by one person, by one specific human - especially the one he had practiced despising all his adult life. Shinra was an unfortunate casualty - but also a convenient one. The doctor wouldn't talk about this encounter. He'd probably rearrange it in his mind to match some sort of twisted therapeutical technique.

Izaya couldn't recall if he'd ever seen Shinra cry; so he decided he'd make a note of it now. Silent, resigned tears were winding their way down the doctor's youthful face. He'd slowed his struggling to the point where it could have been taken as cooperation. He only jerked his hips away from Izaya as the man pushed himself inside of his unprepared body.

There was the typical, measurable amount of pain that a person would be said to feel from an objective standpoint; and then there was the reality of forced anal sex. Shinra closed his eyes and tried to scream into the sheets in order to muffle the noise. He'd never wanted to experience such an act - such a parody of intimacy. He knew what true connection was, and he felt it with Celty. This was a lucid nightmare.

Izaya allowed himself to suck on the doctor's earlobe and nuzzle into his neck as he pounded down into the suffocating heat below. Shinra had clearly never experienced this type of sex before; it was endearing. He tilted his victim's hips upwards and slammed himself further inside, confident that he'd found Shinra's prostate as the man reflexively arched back towards him. Izaya was surprised at how quickly he was able to orgasm - he was afraid Shizuo had worn him out. Shinra also reached a climax; one that brought a new brand of pain with it.

Izaya pulled out of the silent man beneath him, glancing nervously at the door, expecting to see Shizuo looming by it like a threatened grizzly bear. The doorway was empty. Shinra was unresponsive save for the tears that were still falling from his distant eyes.

The informant sighed, rose from the bed, picked up Shinra's clothes, and was actually able to slip into them. He was thankful to the doctor for wearing slightly over-sized apparel. He strode to the door, feeling strangely confident, and, having spared one last glance at his devastated comrade, exited the room.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sleepy right now. What else is new though, right? XD Thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys are pro. Oh, yeah, and to the reviewer (and anyone else) who liked the story better before Shinra became more involved, I totally get what you're saying. I just wanted to go out on a limb and take the risk of adding him in like that, and it still works for me, but I respect that it doesn't work for every reader. : ) You brought up a very good point.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. It's just one of those things, you know~

Listening to: 'Hardstyle Rising' by Ephixa.


	32. Chapter 32

Amplify Part Thirty-Two:

Shinra rose into a sitting position as slowly and tenderly as his stiff limbs would permit. The legs that had served him well all these years were suddenly shaky, and uncertain in their own abilities. They shook pathetically beneath his weight; a betrayal much like the one he'd just experienced at the hands of his old friend. Still, if he reasoned with himself, it was actually quite irresponsible of him not to consider Izaya's actions before meeting with the unpredictable man.

Yes, it was irresponsible. As a doctor it was his job to take care of his patients. He'd come alone, and unarmed, and he'd done worse than that; he'd provoked a mentally unstable patient.

Shinra wandered to the closet, ignoring the pain he felt deep down past his tailbone. The thought of wearing Izaya's clothing didn't appeal to him much. Swallowing his selfish feelings of disgust and sorrow, he slipped into the informant's tight apparel. He didn't bother with cleaning those wounded parts of himself; he'd deal with it later. It would be best if he had a chance to relax first, maybe indulge in some hot tea.

Yes, tea would be nice. Tea with Celty.

* * *

Shizuo trudged through his work with all the enthusiasm of an innocent man being led towards the gas chamber. He was filled with dread, and a distinctly painful sort of anxiety. He had always been equipped with good instincts. Animal instincts. At the moment, his brain was firing off images of Izaya - his sweet, tortured Izaya.

Something was amiss, and the debt collector could feel it.

Shizuo had already skipped out on Tom a couple of times just this week and he couldn't afford to lose his position with the man; so he was patient, which was something that didn't come naturally to him. He waited for all the bums and the whores to finish their drunken appeals to his humanity, and he waited for the sun to sink down upon the troubled city.

During this frame of time, he'd had a lot to think about. Admittedly, he'd done things that had surprised him - things that had repulsed him. Shizuo hadn't wanted to admit it, but he'd lost parts of himself to the informant. He could call the flea a freak and a monster, and an evil, psychotic asshole but the truth of the situation was that he'd become almost similar to the man.

Physical pain was something that could be healed - it wasn't personal. Emotional and psychological pain was very personal and it could linger within the heart, and the mind, eventually corrupting everything it touched. Shizuo had been left with fragments of himself that had eventually become distorted through his encounters with Izaya. He'd been left with twisted fantasies that the other man had driven him to act upon; he'd been left with haunting nightmares that had turned into dreary wet-dreams. He'd been left with nothing but a few hurtful words, alone in a jail cell.

There was a part of him that wished he could just turn off his love and his empathy, and kill the informant. He'd kiss the man, whisper a few sweet words into his ear, and then push him down a tall flight of stairs. Izaya would lay at the bottom, splayed out in an idealistic position with one arm stretched out desperately, and his eyes closed in a portrait of perfect serenity.

It would be some seriously romantic shit.

However, there was the part of him that knew that Izaya's death by his hands would probably be gruesome, and ugly, and most likely slow - and it'd inevitably be a disappointment. It was this part of him that wanted to return home to Izaya, and let the man go free. Maybe, if he was lucky, Izaya would stick around for a bit, and Shizuo would have the time to scream in his face and ask him why he had to be the way he was. Ask why he had to fall in love with someone who ruined everything and everyone he came into contact with.

All he could hope for was that Izaya was still at the apartment. There were some things the informant had to hear. After that, he'd let go.

He'd let go.

* * *

Ikebukuro was unique; distinct from all the other districts in Japan that Izaya had sampled. It had it's own buzz - an energy that suited the informant well. For both Ikebukuro and Izaya were idiomorphic entities, in a way.

Izaya had never felt his isolation from humans more strongly than now, as he strolled mindlessly through the desolate corridors of the cold city. His feet ached, and he hypothesized that they currently did this more as a result of his increased weight than the amount of steps he'd taken to get as far away from his own apartment as possible. He lingered in the shade of dilapidated rooftops, chasing each penumbra, distantly thinking of places he could return to as a sanctuary. His thoughts were repetitive and useless; they whirred in his brain, eventually becoming dull.

He owned apartments in other districts. Shizuo had educated himself regarding those. The debt collector would find him - and Izaya was positive that he'd still try. The fact that this was the informant's second escape would only solidify Shizuo's resolve. He shivered. Shinra hadn't worn a jacket - just a sweater - and the city grew colder as the sun made its descent. Izaya would have felt just slightly vindicated by the fact that the doctor had been in enough of a hurry to see him that he hadn't even taken the time to don a coat, but he'd already procured his vengeance. However, with this vengeance came no true fulfillment. Izaya knew he'd find that to be the case. He knew that he was using Shinra - he'd set out to do exactly that. Yes, he had.

The informant felt nauseous. The feeling had been building in the pit of his stomach. He heard himself utter a nervous chuckle to the lonesome alleyway. The sound got caught in his throat as he vomited, spilling up some of the creamy fluid Shizuo had pumped into him. A glimpse of his own blurred silhouette could be seen in a shallow pool of fetid water. His shape had been altered even more than he'd imagined. His weight could still be considered quite average, by regular human standards. He'd be realistically referred to as 'chubby.' This thought brought a new retching spell, and Izaya disrupted the pool with his sacrificed fluids, ridding himself of his own rounded image.

It was only after he'd finished vomiting, and taken the time to sit back on his plush ass, back against the spotted brick wall of the alleyway, that Izaya realized how painfully hard he was. His arousal pressed against the fabric of Shinra's tight, thin, black dress pants. It was the scent that made its way towards him that fueled the pleasurable ache. He recognized the smell; there was one distinct source.

'Izaya can't sleep here! Come with me.'

His unexpected savior reached out a large, dark hand, and pulled him to his unsteady feet.

* * *

Simon draped a heavy, warm coat over Izaya's shoulders. The fur inside of the hood reminded him of his own fluff-trimmed jacket, and thinking of it brought him back to his days of freedom. Shizuo hadn't kept him for a very long period of time, and yet it felt as though years had somehow passed in the space of a couple weeks. The streets felt foreign, and malignant. Izaya kept his face turned downwards, hoping to remain inconspicuous despite having the current protection of a Russian Giant.

'Why no coat? Just sweater is bad planning!' Simon mused, sending a questioning look down at Izaya. The informant felt the tension in his body release through his mouth, creating an obvious frown.

He had an unshakable image in his head of Shinra bleeding; abandoned on the cold, stained bed. Izaya didn't know that he could feel regret or guilt - he hadn't in a very long time - but somehow, being exposed to his own vulnerability made it easier to appreciate the very same thing in other people.

Simon placed a large hand on Izaya's shoulder, guiding him through the back door of Russia Sushi. There were steaming pots of rice and noodles on the multiple stove-tops. The cleanliness of these stove-tops was questionable. There was a bulletin board in the far left corner, out of the way, stationed by a row of hanging pots. On it were rumpled recipes, scheduling and contact information - most of it written in Russian - and a few pictures of an exotic-looking landscape. Izaya recognized the photos and magazine clippings for what they were; memories of home.

He was gently made to sit on an ostentatious green crate. The smell of sushi was working its way into his groin and though the bulge in his pants was easily identifiable, Simon did not acknowledge it.

'Shizuo come later. What will you do?' The imposing Russian spoke assertively, but his expression was soft.

Izaya refused to play the victim, even though the last thing he wanted to do was face Shizuo. He slipped the hood down and removed Simon's coat from his still-shivering frame, passing it to the standing man. It was hard to lift his bare, unprotected face to another person; especially one who had unwittingly betrayed him before, but Izaya allowed some of his prior arrogance to take over. He plastered a smirk on his face as he stood.

'I guess I'll just tell him that we're breaking up.' Izaya mimed rubbing a tear from his cheek.

'Izaya sit. He talk to Shizuo.'

The informant sighed theatrically. 'I don't think he's especially skilled with that. I'd rather not go back to the apartment with him either.'

'No avoiding. Where will you go?'

Izaya stopped redirecting his stress, and his discomfort. He felt it sink into his body, winding down into his stomach and settling there like a bezoar. Where would he go? He had connections; thousands of connections. None of them were people he could turn to for something like this. He had no real friends that he hadn't taken advantage of at some point. He might have been able to stay with Shinra before the incident in the bedroom, but now he couldn't even turn to him for help; the Headless Rider would also be out for his blood after she discovered what he'd done to her soul mate. He could try asking Simon for shelter but it was clear that the man wasn't going to allow him to avoid the debt collector forever.

There was nowhere he could run to. His only option was to reason with Shizuo somehow.

'I suppose...I will talk to the brute.'

Simon nodded approvingly. He had a small, reassuring smile on his face. Izaya would have once thought that Simon's - or anyone else's - sympathies were funny, and pathetic. Now he was somehow _grateful _for them.

* * *

Shizuo cantered through the streets of Ikebukuro; chasing the sunset. He was driven by his instincts, which were as powerful and animalistic as they'd always been. His mind pursued images of Izaya. Always Izaya. As he thought on his obsession, he came to realize that the flea had reserved a spot for himself in the very forefront of his brain for an impressive duration of time. He'd been number one in some way even since the day they'd first encountered each other.

The city was still bustling, frothing, steaming - even in the dying light of the day. Shizuo knew that it wouldn't fall silent, not at any point in time. 'Bukuro was somehow eternal; somehow...alive.

'Fuck, flea. You'd better be there. If you're not, I'll find you and strangle the life out of your scrawny body.' The former bartender mumbled his wrathful words to the deaf city. Ikebukuro only listened to him when he didn't want to be heard.

He pushed his way up the stairs, avoiding a couple who were blocking the door, falling all over each other in a drunken daze. They smelled like vomit and cheap beer. Shizuo was eager to smell his Izaya again; his informant, his flea. Eager to greet that burnt marshmallow scent.

He turned the key in the lock and slid into the apartment, quickly becoming attuned to the distinctly ominous environment. There were droplets of blood on the floor leading up to the bedroom door. They diverted into the kitchen also, stopping at the counter before making their obvious retreat back through the entryway that Shizuo had just passed. There was a crumpled piece of paper there - nothing was written on it. The debt collector turned his head away from the sight. He continued onwards, through the door to Izaya's bedroom.

The machine he'd had Izaya subdued in was quiet save for the subtle drip of the pinkish cream falling from the end of the mouth piece. The rubber ring that was inserted inside of the informant had teeth marks marring the edges; the black mouthpiece was bitten through in some parts. Izaya had been quietly rebelling against the machine - against Shizuo - without making any noise.

The pool of tacky, drying blood in the center of the bed was alarming; though it didn't smell like it belonged to the informant. Shizuo frowned; he didn't like the idea that he could detect the specific scent of Izaya's blood. It also smelled like burnt marshmallows. It was an uncomfortable aroma. More uncomfortable was its absence. If the blood didn't belong to the flea...who did it belong to?

He dipped a finger in it, recoiling at the slippery texture of the lukewarm substance. He didn't enjoy violence. He never would. The blood had a musky scent. It was relatable to the smells one could find in a greenhouse dedicated mainly to herbs rather than flowers. An earthy smell, filled with a hot, wet spice. It mingled with the hungry smell of sex. The smattering of semen tracing the blood-pond was something Shizuo did not want to look at, but couldn't tear his attention away from. The pattern was hypnotic. He took a deep breath.

He'd promised himself that he'd murder the flea if he was not at the apartment when the debt collector returned.

Well, Izaya was nowhere to be seen.

...It was time to take a stroll.

* * *

Celty was stretched out on the couch. She'd taken the day to rest, and ease her mind after Shinra left to check up on Izaya. The sun had set, and cacaesthesia had settled upon the faerie, seeping into her bones like water into cloth. The room was warm, and cozy. The sunlight from the day had infused the furniture, and Celty knew she should have felt something closer to tranquility. However, there was a suspicious element to the night that aroused her impressive instincts.

There was a startling noise from the city below. A bellowing car alarm. The sound jarred her severely, and she found she could not lay back down even after it ceased. She wondered at the time as she paced near the window. It must have been past seven o'clock in the evening. Shinra should have returned earlier. Celty turned her attentions back to the window, a sensation akin to panic wrapping around her slowly.

Then the door creaked open from behind her. She jumped, taking the noise for subtle, cruel laughter. Then she realized where the source of the squeaking had come from and she walked towards the young doctor, who had stopped just inside the entryway. He had a fearful aura. She wanted to recoil from it, but instead she proceeded to help him shrug the horribly familiar sweater he was wearing from his shoulders.

/Why do I get the feeling that something's terribly wrong?/ She typed into the little black device she always held.

Shinra almost couldn't bring himself to look at the tiny glowing screen to read her message. He could sense her budding dismay. He'd always been empathic when it came to Celty. Despite this, he wanted to reassure her. He glanced at the words.

'It's nothing, Celty. I'm glad to be home.'

/You were gone for a while. Longer than I expected./

Shinra chuckled, and the noise sounded somehow - rusty - to his ears. 'Longer than I expected, too.'

/How'd it go?/ Celty guided him to the kitchen table. She put on the kettle for tea.

'It was...well, you know what talking to Izaya is like.' Shinra shrugged, feeling the odd tightness of the shirt he was wearing.

/I know what talking to him is like. You look like you had a particularly bad conversation with him though. I'm worried./

Shinra felt warmed at her genuine feelings of concern. Being home with Celty was almost enough to erase the pain of what had happened at Izaya's apartment. Almost. He tuned in to the noises of the kettle, wondering what he could possibly reveal to his pure, beautiful Celty.

/Please be honest with me./

'I - just - well, we fought a little bit.'

/Where are your clothes?/

Shinra didn't know if he could tell Celty the truth, though he knew how uncomfortable it would be to lie to her. He didn't want to recount the ferity he'd been subjected to; it would be difficult to bring himself to openly say that he was raped. Of course, then there was the consequences of her reaction. Would Celty want to kill Izaya? The doctor wasn't sure. She might want him to leave - to get out of their shared apartment. She might think he was dirty, ruined. He didn't know what he'd do if she couldn't bring herself to touch him ever again.

'I left them at Izaya's. He's gained some weight and doesn't fit into his own clothes. So I gave him mine and left with his. Don't worry, the fight didn't last that long.' Shinra forced a smile, putting all his energy into connecting it to something joyful in his life so that she wouldn't see through it.

/Are you sure you're okay?/

He reached out and took her hand. She'd poured the tea and set it in front of him. He watched the gently curling steam as he lied to her.

'Of course I am.'


	33. Chapter 33

Amplify Part Thirty-Three:

Shizuo knew where to go. There was only once place in the city that Izaya could hope to hide out in; the only problem with it was that Simon wouldn't actually let the flea cower for long. For that, the debt collector was grateful. After what Izaya had experienced at his hands, there was no way he could let the informant escape him with no real conclusion to their drastically altered relationship.

He'd had time to think about his emotions while he walked. Thinking on them wasn't something he typically liked to do. He had an impulsive nature, as opposed to a calculating one. Izaya was the one who deliberated on things.

If he closed his eyes, and stood alone, off the streets; he could truly feel. He could allow himself to experience his needs, to truly permit them to surface. It was painful. Despite this, there was a part of him that wanted to share them - to share himself - with Izaya. Everything had become complicated. He could talk to Izaya. The flea wouldn't be able to run or anything, because Simon wouldn't let him. Yet there was no way for Shizuo to truly _force_ Izaya to listen to him, or stay by his side. The informant would have to be absolutely insane to surrender his freedom like that.

Shizuo turned a corner, stopping in front of the well-lit sushi restaurant. He wondered if the smells inside of it were affecting Izaya the way he'd hoped they would. The debt collector was tempted to smile, but decided that it would be better if he remained serious, so he composed himself and then walked inside.

Izaya heard the bell above the door sound from beyond the kitchen. He'd been hearing it off and on throughout the evening, but the sound of it now cued his anxiety. He was positive that Shizuo was in the restaurant. His own, deeply unnerved instincts were signaling it. Simon walked in through the swinging doors a few moments later. The expression on his face was expectant.

'You go and talk to Shizuo now?' He was considerate when he asked, gracing his words with a questioning tone of voice, as though he was giving Izaya a choice.

'Yes. I suppose I should get this over with.' Izaya grinned wearily, exploiting a false emotion.

Simon nodded, unfazed by the informant's behavior. Izaya felt his stomach spiral as he walked towards Shizuo, who was seated in a both a safe distance away from the other customers. There were a lot of people in Russia Sushi that night, and Izaya figured Simon had taken that into consideration. The Russian was always so fixated on promoting peaceful interactions between the two of them.

The debt collector raised his unreasonably bleached head as Izaya sat across from him. He gazed directly at him from over the silvery rims of his tinted sunglasses. The scrutiny was unsettling, but the informant would not let himself be intimidated. He leaned forward and placed his chin atop laced fingers, chewing back a frown at the bit of padding he found there.

'It sure is lovely to see you again, Shizu-Chan.'

A cigarette hung from the corner of Shizuo's mouth in a careless, somehow youthful manner. He made no move to put it out; preferring to let it blatantly fumificate. Simon raised his eyebrow at the debt collector from across the restaurant, making it clear that it was time for the cigarette's short life to draw to a close. The blonde man sighed but nodded complacently. He used one finger to draw a smaller sauce bowl towards himself, and ground the tip of the cigarette into its center until the dimly smoldering heat subsided.

Izaya kept his face firmly planted atop his interlaced fingers. First, he found himself sighing deeply and pointedly at Shizuo's lack of class. Smoking was never something he welcomed as standard practice, especially around the delicate aroma of ootoro; unless it involved smoked salmon, of course. He would have spoken to Shizuo about it, chastising the debt collector and challenging his status simultaneously, but he was slightly appreciative for the distracting scent. If he focused on the smoke, he could almost will his audacious erection away. When Shizuo was forced to smother it, he allowed himself to wince.

'I guess it's good to see you again too. Every last bulging inch of you.' Shizuo smirked cruelly, fully aware that his statement held two meanings.

The fingers curled around Izaya's small cup of green tea tensed a little bit and so he felt the heat more strongly as he struggled to maintain his pleasant facade.

'It didn't take a very long time for you to catch up with me, Shizu-Chan.'

Izaya was sure to over emphasize the "chan" part of his statement. He smiled amiably, as though they were talking about the weather as opposed to leading into a conversation about how Shizuo had kept him chained up as a sex slave for the past couple of weeks.

'Where else could you go, right?' He shrugged.

'Yes. You're right.' Izaya conceded, thinking about how he'd deliberated over that very same subject.

'I, uh, don't really know what to say, Flea.'

Izaya permitted himself to laugh, and the sound was enough to frighten a few tense customers that had been glancing their way.

'I doubt it would make much difference either way, Shizu-Chan. I don't think you'd be able to make this sound good even if you had an acceptable vocabulary - which you don't.'

'Do you remember what we talked about in the bathtub?'

The informant's eyes narrowed slightly. His tea suddenly felt cold. He wondered how it had cooled down so quickly.

'You're a liar, Shizu-Chan.'

He waited for Shizuo's reaction to the accusation. The blonde was eerily calm; possibly accepting. Izaya found it to be quite agitating. He wanted Shizuo to try to apologize or something. It was an option that he had contemplated but knew the debt collector wouldn't comply with. Shizuo had never been predictable.

'I call you a liar, and yet you go completely silent. Is it because you agree with me Shizu-Chan? Well? Is that it?' Izaya leaned forward and took up a piece of ootoro, sliding his tongue over the top of the soft, silky fish languorously.

'Well, I can say one thing to you for sure.' The sound of a shoe being gently kicked off sounded from underneath the table. Then Shizuo's foot was shamelessly teasing Izaya's.

Izaya quirked an eyebrow upwards and ignored the debt collector's antics.

'And just what is that one - certain - thing, Shizu-Chan?'

'I'll never apologize for what I've done to you.'

'You'll never be sorry.'

'Sure won't be.'

Izaya flicked the edge of his tongue out to wet his dry lips. He had expected Shizuo to reveal some sort of immense regret. He'd expected a desperate apology. Shizuo should have been compliant with his expectations. It was insulting for the debt collector to gloss over his own actions so blatantly. It was inhuman.

'Just the sort of thing a monster would say, Shizu-Chan.'

Shizuo shook his head.

'No. I'm not apologizing for what I did to you because I still remember all that you've done to me, all that you've threatened to do to the city I love, and all the things that you've managed to change and corrupt depending on your sick whims. My feelings are very human.'

The informant bit down on his lips anxiously. Shizuo was riding on a brand of intelligence that had always been well-concealed in him. He was as unpredictable as always.

'So you figure your actions are justified then?'

'No. I never said they were justified. I'm not trying to justify them or say that we're even in any way. I'm just saying that my feelings aren't inhuman. We're all animals, right?'

Izaya wanted to argue with the debt collector but he'd been observing humans more carefully than anyone. He wasn't ignorant to the way that they tried to deny their animal nature, or distance themselves from that honest aspect of their species. Shizuo's viewpoint was similar to his own. It was strange to find that common ground with the man.

There was an odd warmth inside of his stomach. He still felt anxious, but the anxiety was more due to his vulnerability in the situation rather than being a derivative of anger.

Shizuo's foot was still teasing his ankle. The soft, dry, warm fabric rubbed against his bare skin, as Shizuo had snuck up inside of the pants and toed his sock down. The man had an exasperated expression on his face but his eyes glimmered with a little bit of pleasure.

Simon walked by and set a long ceramic plate of sushi down on the table. Over half of the plate's contents were ootoro. He nodded and smiled as he walked away.

Izaya slowly tapped his fingers on the table in a nameless pattern. He chuckled tiredly.

'You never stop, do you?'

'Nope.' Shizuo graced him with a direct stare. 'Do you think you can accept that, Izaya?'

'I'm not sure.'

Shizuo shook his head slightly and smiled.

'Orihara Izaya isn't sure of something? I thought you always knew what you were doing. I thought you always had perfect control of your actions and emotions at all times.'

'Oh? I'm glad you have me placed on such a high pedestal, Shizu-Chan.'

Izaya shifted in his seat. The debt collector's foot was still teasing his own, and yet the man somehow managed to maintain the conversation regardless, which was something Izaya resented.

Shizuo had a calm expression on his face. Izaya wondered how he'd managed to keep himself from falling into as many blind rages as he used to. The man had changed - he'd found some sort of inner peace. The informant wondered if he'd instilled that sense of control inside of Shizuo. Had he somehow fortified his worst enemy?

'You're always up on some sort of pedestal. You put yourself there - not me.'

'Feeling defensive, Shizu-Chan?' Izaya smirked.

'Nope.' The blonde man answered quickly, without hesitation. He was confident as he brushed his outstretched foot against Izaya's groin.

The informant swallowed an objection. Pursuing subtlety was his only option in a crowded venue such as this. He kicked his own shoe off.

'You gonna eat some of that or what?' Shizuo gestured towards the sushi lazily.

Izaya shrugged and took a piece of ootoro up between two fingers. He touched the fish side down into the low bowl of soy sauce and licked the drops from the sides of his fingers, keeping soft eye contact with Shizuo. The fish was delicious, as usual, he mused as he slid an elegant foot up the inside of Shizuo's thigh.

The debt collector was surprised at first, and he wished he had the skills to mask his expressions at a quicker rate. Izaya seemed gently vindicated; and the satisfaction in his eyes made the blonde feel ill.

Something occurred to Izaya then.

'You know, Shizu-Chan...it's always going to be like this between us.'

'Like what?' Mumbled a perturbed Shizuo, who had been thoroughly humbled by a budding sense of desire.

'A constant power struggle.' Izaya ran his tongue along his plump lower lip, collecting the soy mist that had settled there.

Shizuo froze in his movements. His foot paused and then lowered as he studied the informant's actions. Izaya noted his own victory.

'You love me, right Shizu-Chan?'

'I've already told you that I do.' Shizuo frowned.

'Then prove it to me.'

* * *

Shinra lowered himself into the bathtub as slowly as he could. Celty was out; submerged within the deeper folds of the city. He had wished her good luck with the job as she left. He was rarely grateful for her absence, but he had a private matter to attend to. The water was hotter than he typically drew it and thin tendrils of steam wavered in the still air; nearly invisible. It stung the cold flesh of his feet and turned his skin an overzealous shade of pink, but the level of discomfort resulting was manageable. Then he lowered his more sensitive body parts into the water.

The ring of muscle that Izaya had successfully decimated screamed in protest as the hot water embraced it fully. The water turned just the fairest shade of pink as all the dried blood succumbed to the allure of cleanliness. Shinra brought a fist to his lips and inserted it between a couple of his front teeth in order to stifle a cry and distract himself from the searing pain. He wasn't sure how to proceed. His options were limited, but he didn't want to make a move towards the regular bar soap.

'What can I use...?' His voice was listless.

He spied a somewhat soft-looking facecloth lingering on the side of the tub and decided that it would make a suitable cleansing agent when coupled with water. Soap would only aggravate the area, so it was out of the question.

The task was painful; no matter how gentle his touch was, sharp pain still coursed throughout his body whenever he made contact with the area, and as he felt the distinctive pain, he was reminded of what had happened to him. Shinra wasn't sure which course of action to take. It was his own lubency to take control of the situation with Izaya that had led him to his current predicament. He knew that attempting to forget about the event wouldn't work, especially considering his relationship with the informant.

Shinra wished that he had the true desire to witness Izaya's downfall. If he did, he could arrange to have Shizuo find the man again and lend him some of his own rather interesting tools to use on the informant as a sort of blessing. He could tell Celty what Izaya had done. He doubted she'd be gentle on the man, given her distaste regarding him as well as her strong sense of justice.

Yes, there were possibilities. Yet somehow, Shinra couldn't gather the true need for vengeance. He didn't even honestly regret his decision to release the man. His pain stemmed only from his injuries as well his debilitating reluctance to take action.

Everything was sore.

'Maybe I'll go visit him later.' Shinra muttered to the lonely bathroom.

* * *

The quietly thoughtful Russian man came to retrieve the cash that Shizuo had laid upon the table. Izaya wondered why the debt collector felt the need pay for him as well but the man had insisted upon it. Foolish, considering the informant made a significantly higher amount of income than he did.

'Trying to be romantic, Shizu-Chan?'

Izaya had his fingers laced beneath his chin once again, and he had ceased his flirtatiousness for the moment; choosing instead to show Shizuo his distrust.

'Not really. I just don't care enough to make Simon go back and split the bill.'

'Is that so?'

'Yup.' The debt collector lit a cigarette as soon as they were outside.

Izaya watched Shizuo's movements carefully out of the corner of his vision. The taller man looked tired. Izaya didn't pity him. He had the informant's cooperation as a brabeum for his minuscule efforts. It was more than the brute could have wished for. The informant could see that Shizuo felt the same way - he'd never admit anything to that effect in front of Izaya, but the peaceful, content expression on his face betrayed him.

'Smoking those things is what makes you smell so terrible, you know.'

'Don't care.' Shizuo grinned and his face was transformed; he glowed with boyish charm.

The truth was, Shizuo didn't smell terrible. Despite the smoky scent that lingered about him in a distasteful fog, Shizuo didn't even smell half-bad. Izaya dared to admit to himself that the man perhaps smelled good. As he walked alongside him, that pleasant scent became slightly intoxicating. The informant subconsciously leaned closer to his blonde counterpart.

'Hey...Izaya...'

The man being addressed merely turned his face slightly to acknowledge Shizuo's incoming question. He didn't reveal his surprise and irritation at being shaken from his relaxed state. In fact, he didn't even want to face the fact that Shizuo's presence could soothe him to that extent.

'Spit it out, brute.' Izaya granted the debt collector a toothy, menacing smirk.

'Why are you wearing Shinra's clothing?'

Izaya stared into Shizuo's calm face. The man was radiating suspicion despite his cautious choice of facial expressions.

The informant tossed a stray piece of hair from his eyes and decided to play what he knew. He quickly slid into his classic taunting gestures. He smiled ferociously and skipped over to Shizuo's other side, avoiding the man's gaze for a moment in his odd coquettishness.

'Well, I killed him and ate the body. Obviously.' Izaya winked and licked his lips.

Shizuo did not look amused. 'Did you really?'

The informant stopped walking. He studied the debt collector's face, searching for a lapse in sobriety. Shizuo was completely serious.

'Hm. It's interesting that you imagine me to be capable of such an act. Especially since you've seen me in the throes of human weakness.'

'Even more reason to suspect you of something like that. Seeing glimpses of your own humanity would only toss me off my guard. It would work to your advantage. Am I right?'

Izaya was impressed, despite the unsettling paranoia that surrounded Shizuo's words. The debt collector was correct, in a convoluted sort of way, and that fact almost made the informant want to suspect him of similar things.

'Hmmm...by your own standards, I could assume that you were also capable of murdering a person Shizu-Chan.' Despite his gamesome tone of voice, Izaya felt slightly disturbed.

'Maybe I am.'

Shizuo had an odd look in his eyes. They appeared to be focused on something very far away. Izaya paused to admire the melancholy in his current companion.

He suddenly wondered what Shinra was doing. He'd often considered what buttons he could push with the doctor. There were the obvious ones relating to Celty. Did the man have any of his own pains and weaknesses and fears, or did they all rest with his sweet, headless lover? Izaya sighed. Shizuo noticed.

'So...the clothes...'

'I hurt your friend, Shizu-Chan.'

Izaya was surprised. That bit of honesty had leaked out impulsively. He hadn't tried to think about it or massage it. That general phenomenon had been happening more often after his latest - and longest - rendezvous with Shizuo.

'He's your friend too. You have no right to forget that.'

Izaya swallowed. His tongue was dry, and sore. He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit to Shizuo that he understood that statement and agreed.

'Alright, Shizu-Chan. Let's rest right here for a while and I'll tell you everything.'

'Why do we have to stop here? We could go back to my place-'

'No. You're not going to want to have me in your home after you hear what I have to say.'

However, Shizuo was capricious.

Izaya stared at his companion and was struck by his mercurial nature yet again as the man wrapped his arms around the informant and enveloped him in a warm, comforting embrace to protect him from the cold that had developed as the night advanced.

It didn't make any logical sense to him. Neither did it make immediate emotional sense. Shizuo had no reason to make such caring gestures, especially after Izaya had just told him that he was about to deliver detestable news. Shizuo should have been guarded and prepared. The debt collector should have attempted to distance himself from the emotion he had earlier professed.

Love.

Love would only complicate his reasoning in a situation like this. The informant narrowed his ruby, florid eyes.

'Why are you hugging me?'

'M'not hugging you. I'm keeping us both warm. It's fucking cold.' Shizuo mumbled.

'Well, it feels a lot like a hug. Not that I'm complaining about the benefits of having some convenient warmth on a chilly night like this, Shizu-Chan, but I'm concerned about your future well-being.'

'What?' Shizuo's arms loosened slightly, but stubbornly refused to relinquish their hold entirely.

Izaya frowned through his attempt to defend himself.

'I'm going to tell you about something horrible that I did to Shinra. You're not going to want to be hugging me after I tell you everything that I did. You're going to want to kill me again, probably.'

'I always want to kill you. That feeling didn't go away just because I fell in love with you.'

'Oh, really? How romantic, Shizu-Chan...' The informant struggled briefly against Shizuo's arms, but his efforts were met with little required resistance on the stronger man's part.

'Mmm, you shouldn't do that. Struggle, I mean. You're really soft now and it's kind of nice when you bounce around in my lap like that.'

Shizuo struggled to contain the blush that was spreading across his cheeks as his cock twitched against the other flustered man's chubby thigh. He knew that Izaya's news was going to be difficult for him to cope with. He knew that he'd be angry, and that he might try to hurt Izaya. He also knew, on a base level, what Izaya was about to tell him; and what had transpired in the apartment.

He wished that he could convince himself that he would be able to hate the informant again after he'd admitted to his disgusting actions, but he knew he'd still love the bastard.

There was no point in avoiding it.

* * *

Shinra didn't want to remain in the apartment with Celty any longer. It wasn't that her presence was stressful; having her nearby was practically a sedative, actually. It was the guilt the young doctor felt every time he gazed into the gently wafting smoke that would have been her exquisite facial features that made him feel as though he should seek different company.

Logically, he knew that he need not feel guilt. He was the victim. He'd spoken to countless patients who had been exposed to a similar form of physical trauma throughout his career. Understanding the situation and realizing that he wasn't to blame for what had happened to him in Izaya's apartment didn't assuage his fears. Shinra wasn't afraid to see the informant again. He wasn't afraid of the event repeating itself in the future, though he doubted it would. What truly frightened him was the idea that, despite his knowledge to the contrary, he had done something to warrant Izaya's actions against him. He was afraid that the guilt would never abandon him.

Yes. He'd known that sending Shizuo to the informant's home was a bad idea. There was no possible way that fact could have escaped his intelligence. However, Izaya had set him up for various failures and humiliations throughout his life - there had been frequent incidents between the two of them during their school years, and of course following incidents in regards to their professional relationship and ongoing friendship. Simply knowing Izaya was fodder enough for a lifetime of unusual adversity. Shinra was typically immune to it; or rather, he was capable of burying all human emotion so far down inside of himself that he was numb to the true implications of Izaya's exploits. Therefore, a very predictable sort of retaliation was behind his decision to ask Shizuo to bring the informant his medicine. This desire for a light rebuttal also motivated his personal refusal to switch the medicine with one that didn't promote weight gain after Izaya had returned to a normal size.

The youthful man allowed himself a dismal smile. He'd sabotaged Izaya subtly step by step, it was true. However, he'd never imagined the lengths Shizuo was willing to go to in order to satisfy his own needs in relation to the formerly slender male. Violence was to be anticipated, but the debt collector had managed to surprise even Shinra with the hidden depravity he'd unleashed.

'Shizuo...' The doctor sighed, 'How could you perpetrate his poison like that?'

Shinra watched the darkness wend. It must have been closer to early morning. Probably around three or four a.m. He was tempted to check the clock in the kitchenette but he smothered the compulsion and instead rose from the couch to write a note for Celty detailing a slightly manipulated reason for his absence. Someday he'd be honest with her about everything.

'I thought I'd pay a visit to Izaya, but Shizuo...I need to see Shizuo.'

The lock clicked into place as the doctor turned his key and started down the hallway. He wasn't sure what he'd find at Shizuo's place, but he had to take the risk - there was no other way to regain peace of mind.

* * *

A vague obscurity dimly lit Shizuo's fawn eyes. Baleful silence had crept upon him after he'd listened to everything that Izaya had to say. The debt collector's expression had shifted from shock into unresponsiveness so swiftly that the informant wasn't sure if he was supposed to keep talking. Nonetheless, he rode his story out to the end, struggling to remain aware of Shizuo's every movement lest the taller man choose to murder him.

Neither of them spoke for a while. The stretch of silence disturbed Izaya more than Shizuo's usual explosive anger ever could. He watched the man out of his peripheral vision, careful not to make any sudden movements. Shizuo's reflective eyes slowly regained their spark of life. He turned to Izaya and simply stared. He didn't appear to be looking for anything, and this lent his attention an unnerving aura. Izaya sat on the compulsion to speak.

'Why did you do it?' Shizuo spoke calmly, but not quietly.

Izaya looked into the debt collector's almost bucolic expression, allowing himself to feel whatever it was he felt. Shizuo wouldn't accept anything but pure honesty now, and challenging him would cost the informant his life.

'I need control.'

There was a flicker of discomfort in Shizuo's face. He appeared remorseful for a split second and then he was on top of Izaya, pinning the informant's arms down with just enough hesitance to keep himself from breaking the smaller man's bones. Izaya narrowed his eyes, reminding himself to focus and not give in to the desire to hide his emotions from Shizuo.

'Control?' Shizuo breathed.

'Yes.'

'I took that from you.'

Shizuo's grip tightened just a fraction, and Izaya gasped as his arms began to numb. Still, his attention was affixed to the man positioned above him.

'I always thought that taking control away from you would be a good thing. I thought you could learn something from it.'

Shizuo let some of his weight settle closer to the informant. Izaya found a sort of despondence in the pale-haired man's behavior.

'Disappointment?'

Shizuo shook his head slowly.

'Need.'

'What do _you_ need, Shizuo?' Izaya swallowed, feeling a vulnerability that was entirely uncomfortable but somehow liberating.

'I need to possess you.'

'What are you? A ghost?' Izaya snickered.

Shizuo gave the informant an exasperated look before smothering his subtle grin with a covetous kiss.

When they parted, Shizuo spoke softly.

'You know. I was planning on killing you if you couldn't learn to give up control.'

* * *

Shinra stood outside the door. It seemed to loom ponderously over him as he contemplated his decision to speak to Shizuo. Though he wanted desperately to turn back, he allowed himself to raise a hand and rap his thin knuckles against the grainy wood. The sound that he created was hollow and he felt an ache spread through his chest and sink down into his stomach. Everything looked sombre. The lifeless, grey-carpeted hallways, the ugly chartreuse walls, and the soft patter of weary footsteps slowly approaching the opposite side of the door, all felt like echoes from a distant time in his life - a time in his life that had now faded to a sad, cold, pale blue sort of place.

Shizuo's sleepy form appeared between the small crack he'd opened the door to create. His face was peaceful, as though he believed he was still dreaming. There was a foreign scent clinging to his softly draped old t-shirt and pants. Cigarette smoke was an underlying smell now, instead of a primary one. Shinra looked into the taller man's warm, puzzled eyes and waited for him to gather back his presence of mind. It didn't take Shizuo too long to do just that before he spoke.

'Shinra.'

The doctor knew that he should speak, maybe ask to come inside, or tell Shizuo that they needed to have a little conversation, but his mouth wouldn't form the words. His voice refused to strike up a vibration. Shizuo had guided him inside the apartment with a gentle hand on his shoulder and that was when Shinra realized that he was crying. He hadn't even felt the first intake of breath and then he was taking them in too quickly, and too violently, and Shizuo just had him sit on the couch, while he calmly fetched a bottle of milk from the fridge.

Shinra gazed at the glass, vaguely settling down as he focused on the milk.

'You know...Shizuo,' he took a shuddering breath, 'milk is actually not good for you if you're crying...the...uh...it clogs things up worse.' The doctor made a loose gesture towards his face, indicating nasal passages and swollen tear ducts.

The blonde shrugged. 'It always makes me feel better.'

The doctor slumped down and gently tore the wrapper from the top of the bottle before tossing the entirety of the liquid back in a few daunting gulps.

He wiped his mouth. 'So, where is he?'

'How did you know he was here?' Shizuo asked, with little curiosity; he knew the answer.

'The smell. It's not yours.'

Shizuo jerked his head towards the bedroom, where the door was slightly ajar and led into an inky blue-blackness that Shinra immediately distrusted.

'Why'd you do all that stuff to him?' Shinra frowned.

'Because I really, really wanted to.' Shizuo met the youthful man's eyes with a direct focus. He knew, even if Shinra didn't, that what the man needed right now was a little bit of respect.

'You changed something in him, you know? It affected me...and not in a very good way.'

'I know. He told me.'

Shinra's eyes widened slightly. 'He told you?'

Shizuo nodded and glanced at the door to the bedroom with a blank expression on his face.

'So...now what?' Shinra looked up at him with such a lost look in his large, dark eyes that for a moment Shizuo wanted to hug the man. He'd never felt the need for that sort of affection from his friend.

'Well, you gonna hand him over to Celty or something?' Shizuo questioned and was jarred when Shinra chuckled warmly and shook his head.

'No, no. I'm not going to do anything like that. I just want to stop feeling this way.'

'Feeling what way?'

Shinra sighed shakily. 'Like I can't connect to anyone all of a sudden. Like the joy has been sucked out of everything.'

'I don't now how to fix that.' Shizuo spoke quietly.

'Yeah...me neither.' Shinra smiled distantly as he stared into the bedroom.

* * *

Author's Note: I've almost got the whole story uploaded on this site. Thanks to anyone who has read and/or commented! I really, really appreciate it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well, so no need to be afraid. I understand this story isn't for everyone. I appreciate anyone taking the time to even try it out. ^_^

Listening To: My roommate make fun of my dog. Admittedly, he is a very strange dog...but we both adore him (because of) despite this.


	34. Chapter 34

Amplify Part Thirty-Four (Final Chapter):

Izaya listened to the two men talk beyond the bedroom door. He rubbed the fabric of the sheets between his thumb and forefinger. The material wasn't silky, like his own sheets back at his apartment - neither were they stained with his friend's blood. The informant smiled, and felt his lips slide across the blanket that was pulled up over his face. It was soft, and fleecy, and smelled like Shizuo.

He knew he'd have to make himself somewhat presentable before he tried to speak to the doctor - if Shinra was willing to communicate with him, of course - so he slowly rose from his position, careful to disturb the bedding as little as possible in order to reduce the noise. He shifted gracefully towards the closet and grabbed a sweater that Shizuo never wore. It was red, and draped over his shoulders nicely, despite the fact that it was over-sized. The debt collector's black, satiny boxers were what he slipped into next. They were tight across the back, but passably sturdy.

Izaya was surprised to find that he genuinely wanted to make it up to Shinra. It was going to be an interesting morning.

* * *

Shizuo witnessed the warm glow of his bedside lamp emanate from beyond the crack in the door. For whatever reason, he hoped Shinra wouldn't notice it. It was a ridiculous fear, considering what he and Izaya had previously discussed.

'If you could do anything to feel better, what do you think it would be?' Shizuo asked the man sitting quietly beside him.

'What do you mean?'

'Do you want revenge?' Shizuo shrugged, attempting to sound casual, though he felt more anxious than anything.

Shinra looked down at his feet. His socks felt cold with sweat. He wasn't sure what he wanted from Shizuo, if that's what the debt collector was even referring to. Was Shizuo offering Izaya up to him for vengeance? He didn't think he'd feel any better after hurting Izaya.

'I don't know, Shizuo...'

'How about on me? I'm the one who is actually to blame for all this stuff, right?'

Shinra turned to face Shizuo abruptly. He wasn't expecting the man to offer himself up, or to accurately understand the situation, but Shizuo seemed to be on to something. The doctor smiled.

'We're all responsible for our own actions and decisions. You, me, and him. I don't exactly want revenge but...liberation.'

'Liberation? Well, what makes you feel liberated?' Shizuo's instincts were telling him that he'd been right all along. What he'd discussed with Izaya was actually going to occur.

'Knowledge...discovery.'

'You want to dissect me, don't you?'

Shinra laughed, and the sound was slightly less macabre than it would have been under different circumstances. Shizuo couldn't help but grin in return.

'Actually...I do think that would make me feel a bit better.'

The debt collector nodded. 'Anything else?'

'Izaya.'

'Izaya?'

'I know that I told you I didn't want revenge on him, but that stuff he was taking...the nutritional supplements I gave to him after he was poisoned...well, they were my own blend.'

Shizuo gazed into the doctor's gentle, but murky expression. He knew that something permanent would have to be given in return for what Izaya stole.

'You want him to keep taking them.'

'Yes.'

'They'll keep him at that weight...if not more.' Shizuo tried to keep himself from smiling, and was only partially successful.

'His body will never be the same as it was before the poison. I also cannot promise the absence of undiscovered side effects.'

Shizuo felt as though he had gained a better understanding of the situation already. Essentially, what Shinra wanted was for Izaya to forfeit control; one of the informant's most coveted needs.

'Well then. Let's get started.'

* * *

The lamp's glow was weak, but warm. Shizuo found himself gazing at it too directly as he dreamed about dissection. The debt collector had to allow himself to realize that he was frustrated by having his territory breached. First, it had been that boy Kida. Now, it was his own childhood friend Shinra; the childhood friend that he'd led into a metaphoric pitcher plant.

Despite his irritation at being disrupted by the outside world, Shizuo knew that he needed to satisfy Shinra, at least partially, before he could receive another night of truly restful sleep. The images of his friend's face etched with expressions of pain and permanent melancholy haunted his conscience. There was no way he'd back down.

Izaya stood at the far edge of the room with his back to the window, wearing a faint smile. His eyes suggested anticipation, and Shizuo figured that the informant was probably looking forward to witnessing his discomfort. It would almost be a worthwhile scene depicting retribution. Shizuo chuckled.

'I see you've finally cracked, Shizu-Chan.' The informant grinned maniacally as he spread out an old plastic drop-cloth over the bed. He'd taken liberties in removing the sheets and blankets. They were heaped upon each other in a lonely pile on the floor.

'I'm fine. Now shut up.' The debt collector adopted a dominant tone of voice, internally pleased with himself as Izaya went silent. It felt good to have a bit of control over the other man, even if an unnerving smirk remained upon the informant's lips.

Shinra was unresponsive as the contrasting males prepared the space. The large, plastic drop cloth would act as a passive effort to keep the blood from staining Shizuo's bed and carpet. Various household cleaners, in addition to the items found within Shizuo's first-aid kit, would have to suffice for sterilization. It was a rough setting, but it would do; especially since Shinra wasn't exactly in the mood to wait.

'Please remove all of your clothing and lay down on the bed, flat on your back.' The young doctor's voice immediately commanded the attention of the other two males. Shinra didn't sound like himself; he'd gone into his professional mode - and it was notably intimidating.

Izaya observed the doctor with trepidation. He'd become accustomed to either directing a situation exclusively, or relinquishing control entirely. Shinra was behaving like Shizuo; he was suddenly unpredictable.

'Izaya...'

'Yes, Doc?' The informant gazed into the eyes of his new opponent. Shinra appeared to be unaffected by the focused attention.

'Shizuo and I have a solution to present you with.'

Izaya raised an elegant brow and equipped himself with a terse smile. 'Oh? What might this solution of yours entail?'

'I want you to keep taking your medication.'

'Just what sort of lasting damage can I expect to result from my cooperation?' The informant's eyes darted briefly towards Shizuo as the fair-haired man calmly displaced his shirt.

'Oh, don't worry. The supplements are mainly related to nutrition. They're like vitamins - well, at least the liquid supplement is. You can take a reasonable amount of the stuff at a time, and taking it each day won't affect your body negatively. On the contrary, it should improve your health.'

'I see. The liquid supplement is the one that supports weight-gain, isn't it?'

'Damn straight.' Shizuo smirked.

Shinra nodded soberly. 'I think it's a highly beneficial trade on your side of the equation, all things considered.'

Izaya felt a fluttering sensation inside of his stomach, as though something with either wings or tentacles - possibly both - had taken up residence there. He didn't understand why he was feeling it, though he knew, mainly from speaking to Shizuo, that it was supposed to indicate guilt.

'Fine.'

Shizuo stared at the informant, feeling pleasantly surprised. The smaller man had agreed to take the supplements - the very same stuff that had landed him with an increased weight and a decreased sense of independence. He was sacrificing control. Shizuo would have been suspicious, but the determined gleam had resurfaced in the informant's scarlet eyes. Izaya wanted to stand on equal ground with Shinra again.

One of the interesting facts Shizuo had come to discover about Izaya was that the man could survive on the loathing and the terror he inspired in other people. He could withstand it just fine. Lack of respect, however, bothered him. He didn't want to be a seen as a cowardly rapist; as someone who was afraid to take responsibility for his own actions.

'If you betray this agreement, I'll find a way to hurt you, Izaya.' Shinra stated simply.

Shizuo knew that the doctor wasn't bluffing. He had Celty. Though she'd be the last person he'd ever want to talk to about something like this, he'd do it if the need presented itself.

'I'll keep an eye on him.' The debt collector promised.

'Yes, yes. Neither of you trust me all that much, I understand.' Izaya briefly raised his palms in the air, demonstrating his willingness to surrender.

'Why _should_ we trust you?' Shizuo donned his trademark menacing grin as he walked behind the informant.

Izaya sighed theatrically. 'I don't care what you do at this point, Shizuo. I'm just making the decision that I need to. That's all.'

'Then _sit_.' Shinra advanced upon the informant from the front.

Izaya found himself cornered. He complied with the doctor's demand, seating himself on the ground between the two. Shizuo was naked, and the warmth of his skin made Izaya feel paradoxically safe, even as his arms were roughly restrained by the debt collector. Shinra walked into the kitchen and returned with the bottle of repulsive, chartreuse liquid that Shizuo must have stashed away since their former activities.

'We didn't end up using a lot of the stuff. He seemed to be fine, as far as health went, so I didn't bother forcing too much of it on him.'

Shinra nodded. 'It's pretty powerful stuff, from what I've seen and heard so far. He would have felt better after the first ingestion. It's not like you can overdose on it though, so bottom's up Izaya!'

Shizuo watched the contents of the bottle disappear with a distinct feeling of gratification. The sadistic expression reflected in Shinra's eyes indicated that he was indulging in a similar emotion. Izaya's eyes were watering, and it was obvious that he was struggling to keep his gag reflex under control.

The informant was the first to speak after the bottle had been emptied.

'Is this stuff going to make me sleep?'

Shizuo gently released his hold on the smaller male. He watched fondly as Izaya curled up into a ball on the floor, his eyelids drooping.

'Yup. It sure will. Oh, and Izaya? Just remember that you're guaranteed to gain more weight if you fall asleep after ingesting something.'

The informant managed to lift his head enough to give the doctor a scathing glare before he fell into a deep sleep. Shinra rose to his feet and spoke to Shizuo.

'Your turn.' He smiled.

* * *

There was no blatant expression present on the doctor's youthful face. He didn't smirk, chuckle, or even smile as Shizuo lowered himself down onto the plastic-covered bed. The only element that betrayed his giddy anticipation was the unusually vibrant cast to his warm, charcoal eyes. That kind of focused brilliance was unnerving to Shizuo. Despite the fact that he could only feel a detached sort of physical pain - well, typically - didn't assuage his irrational fears. The debt collector was nervous.

Shinra spoke, and his voice somehow served to fortify the oppressive atmosphere.

'Shizuo, where did you put the emergency medical supplies that I keep here?'

'Under the sink in the bathroom.'

'Okay. I'm going to go and get them. While I'm gone, you should try to relax as much as possible.'

Shizuo tilted his head up and nodded before shifting back down. He focused on each sore muscle in his body that he could identify. The tension in his neck was the most difficult to release. They'd removed the pillows from the bed, and he didn't have a comfortable way to rest his head; it sank backwards, creating stiffness in his shoulders. Shizuo tried to redirect his attentions to something other than his own body. He let his gaze drift to the floor on the right side of the bed. Izaya was still curled up in his original position, even though Shinra had helped him drag the sleeping informant over to where he currently rested.

Izaya was just as beautiful as ever; possibly more so. His health was clearly flourishing since he'd been removed from the machine. He'd had the chance to shower, eat a typical meal, and even sleep at a justifiable hour. The nutritional supplement seemed to have taken immediate effect, and though Shizuo would have believed that to be impossible, the proof was indomitable. Izaya's hair had indeed grown thick and luxurious. The bags under his eyes had disappeared. His skin was smooth, supple, and gave him the look of being younger than actually he was. He could have passed for an older teenager, easily. The edges of his face had been softened by a captivating layer of soft, creamy flesh.

Shizuo felt heat flood into his cheeks. He dropped his attentions from Izaya, and stared up at the uninteresting ceiling instead. The debt collector felt embarrassed; he didn't want to have to hide anything deviant from Shinra when the man returned. His muscles did feel more relaxed, though.

'Found them!' Shinra smiled as he returned to the bedroom. He proudly displayed a black, leather case.

Shizuo was relieved to witness the smile on the dark-eyed man's face. It made things seem a little more normal.

The debt collector sighed in cheerful exasperation. 'Hurry up then, would you?'

Shinra chuckled warmly as he began his task.

The first laceration was easy to endure. Shizuo, who had never had any problems dealing with physical pain before, was convinced that he'd be able to handle the live autopsy with minimal discomfort. As the youthful doctor began to truly explore his body, delving into deeper territory with each slice, the first pangs of fearful intimacy began to occur within him, exposing Shizuo to a strange, visceral reality that he did not know how to cope with.

'You're pretty relaxed, all things considered.' Shinra commented, with a vague tone of voice.

'I'm surprised you think so. I don't feel relaxed.'

Shinra chuckled kindly. 'Then you must be even stronger than I thought.'

Shizuo unhurriedly turned his face towards the doctor. He stared into the other man's benevolent, brown eyes. Shinra didn't return the glance, but his considerate smile betrayed his knowledge of the connection. He deliberately ran a smooth, soft fingertip down the side of Shizuo's naked torso.

'I always knew it would be like this.'

Shizuo frowned imperceptibly. 'Hm?'

'I knew that dissecting you would be just like this. I knew it'd be peaceful; that you'd be quiet, and that this would all be somehow - tranquil.'

The debt collector sighed contentedly through his discomfort. 'It feels like -'

'- Like love, right?'

Shizuo was bewildered for the briefest of moments before he decidedly nodded his head in serene reconciliation. The relationship he shared with Shinra had blossomed, and transformed into one based on a silent and unshakable truce. Together, they possessed a human being - in a way. Izaya belonged to the both of them, equally. He had achieved marginal freedom; enough to lead a fulfilled existence with, at least, but Shizuo and Shinra held an intimate connection to him that was akin to complete control.

'Shizuo, I've always felt happy around you.' Shinra spoke softly.

'You used to make me feel uneasy.'

The doctor laughed. 'That much was obvious. Still, I never wanted to give up. Decent friendship can be hard to find.'

'Especially for people like us.' The debt collector stared blandly up at the ceiling.

Shinra was quiet, and his movements subtly slowed until they ceased entirely. He shuffled onto the bed on the right side of his friend, leaned down and kissed Shizuo softly.

As Shizuo felt the warm touch of his friend's lips on his own, he felt more of the anxiety melt away. He could have fallen asleep like that; in the unselfish embrace of his companion. Shinra felt Shizuo's barely tensed muscles lose their stiff nature and become carefree. He smiled into the kiss and then quietly returned to the other side of the bed, where he began to stitch up the fading man's warm skin.

'It's fine if you fall asleep. I have what I need.'

Shizuo smiled lackadaisically, and allowed himself to sink into genuine bliss.

* * *

Izaya slowly opened his eyes. They stung with the intrusion of the morning light filtering in through the large window. He was no longer in Shizuo's bedroom, but was instead stretched out luxuriously across the man's warm, plain couch. The faint scent of cigarette smoke deeply embedded within the cushions made him feel cozy, and he nuzzled his face into them with a distinct sense of self-indulgence.

'Mmm, Shizu-Chan?' He let his eyes roam the benign apartment. Coffee was brewing in the kitchenette; Izaya could both hear and smell it. He sat up slowly.

Shinra was standing before the stove-top, likely cooking up an idealistic breakfast. He turned to face Izaya briefly before focusing on his task again. A gentle smile blossomed on his youthful face.

'Sleep alright?'

Izaya yawned conspicuously, and gazed out the window. He couldn't explain his own sense of peace to himself - all he knew was that he felt really good.

'I must have.' The informant shrugged.

'Aren't you wondering where Shizuo is?'

Izaya smirked coldly. 'Not really.' He knew that he was lying.

'Well, just to satisfy your non-curiosity, I'll let you know that he's recovering in the other room. Try not to bug him today.' Shinra shuffled over to the seated informant and carefully set a plate of pancakes down on the coffee table in front of him.

'Pancakes?' Izaya rose an eyebrow.

'I felt like doing a Western-Style breakfast today. Well, that and Shizuo doesn't exactly have a huge stock of food in his cupboard, but he happened to have pancake mix.'

'Well, I suppose I should thank you for the food. Though, I can't help but think that this is just further sabotage.' Izaya sighed as he stared at the stack of heavily buttered, syrupy flapjacks.

Shinra didn't reply, but he grinned beatifically at Izaya as he dug into the formidable breakfast.

'He still owes me a few favors.'

'Oh?'

Izaya nodded softly as he gazed at the sunlit city beyond the window. Ikebukuro was still laid out before him; taunting him. The informant had lost his freedom and had - essentially - relinquished his life to Shizuo. The other man practically owned him now. If the debt collector believed that he would allow himself to go quietly, he was insane.

'I made a promise to him, and I'll keep it. He made a promise to me a while ago, and he has to follow through with that too.'

'What did he promise to you?'

'Nothing specific. He just agreed to grant me a few favors.'

'So what do you want him to do for you?' Shinra smiled and sat down beside Izaya. The doctor smelled like maple syrup and he held a mug of exceptionally dark coffee.

'I want him to be my front man.' Izaya smiled distantly as he finished off the pancakes.

* * *

Shizuo rose from the bed in what he assumed was the late afternoon. The sun was a warm, golden promise; shining subtly behind the blinds. He frowned at the crinkling of his stitches - it was strange that he could feel them, but not even a hint of the pain that should have plagued his entire torso. He walked slowly, tentatively. Shinra had instructed him to take it easy, and having a pain tolerance as high as his only meant that he'd have to be extra careful not to move in a way that would compromise his stitches - if he did, he wouldn't be able to feel anything until he bled out, most likely.

He opened the closet door, paying careful attention to his movements. He stared at the clothing inside and immediately wondered where Izaya was before abandoning his bedroom without bothering to change out of the boxers that Shinra must have clothed him in. The couch was devoid of fleas, as was the kitchen area. It took Shizuo one mildly panicked moment before he realized that the informant was sleeping on the floor by the window. There was a tempting patch of sun-warmed carpet beneath the dark-haired man, and Shizuo assumed that Izaya had chosen that particular spot to sleep because of it.

He had a brief, slightly sadistic urge to wake the man up, but just as quickly decided against it. The sun was draped across Izaya's body like a soft, white-gold sheet. It toyed with his hair, picking up the golds and reds in the usual blackness. His soft face looked peaceful, and unassuming. Shizuo smiled as he slowly sat down beside the informant.

'It's strange that you decided to stick around, flea.' He picked up a piece of Izaya's hair to make sure it was still black underneath the shimmering gold lights.

'You could have left. I wouldn't have been able to chase you for long, even if I went all out and let my stitches pop.'

Shizuo took a breath of the warm air by the window. He placed a hand on the heated glass. There was dust there, and it left a scummy reminder of itself on his fingertip. The tall man chuckled quietly; nostalgically.

'And to think that I came so close to killing you.'

Izaya stirred in the sun. 'Shizu-Chan,' he mumbled, 'There are two, real reasons that I didn't leave. It's time we addressed the first reason.'

'Hm? Is that so, flea?' Shizuo watched with fascination as Izaya stretched like a beautiful, healthy feline.

'You still owe me a favor.'

'Sure.' He nodded, transfixed.

'There's a note by the phone. Read it through, and then go to meet my client at the address that is written down below the name.'

Shizuo grunted as he stood. 'I'm gonna need you to help me put some clothes on, flea.'

Izaya also shifted into a standing position. He placed his hands on Shizuo's shoulders and grinned.

'Sure, Shizu-Chan. Oh, and by the way...'

'Yeah?'

'My clients are your clients now.'

* * *

The informant hadn't ever felt exhilaration quite like this. There had been moments that came close - flickering memories interspersed throughout his past - that brought sensations of joy, excitement, restlessness, and bliss even.

One of those moments had occurred during the winter months of the previous year. He'd been witness to a heated scuffle forming below the fire escape outside of an anonymous client's apartment just as he was leaving. He was focusing on the patter of his own jaunty footsteps on the black plastic-paint scantily covering the cold steel of the haphazard staircase, when his attention was drawn downwards by a confrontational shout. The voice was young, male, and drenched in a befitting layer of defiant bravado and greasy arrogance. Izaya had been hooked on his voice from the very second he heard it. He was ensnared by the looming promise of violence steadily mounting below.

There had been another boy present. The lines about his mouth and chin were unnaturally drawn, and transformed his features into that of a young child about to cry. He couldn't have been any less than sixteen years old. Izaya could see the expressions painted on his despairing face all too clearly from his convenient vantage point in the shadows of the building's barren fire exit. He had watched with blossoming pleasure as the youth trembled before the slightly larger frame of his enraged counterpart. The aggressive male had moved closer to his intended victim, and he was not above hurling cruel, personal, and degrading words at the teenager. It was clear that the two knew each other, and quite well, Izaya had mused with another surge of inappropriate anticipation. They might have been close friends at some point; might have been lovers, if the taller boy's possessive and persistent body language was an accurate indication of his true feelings.

The fight that had unfolded was brutal, intimate, joyless, and perfect. In the struggle, the younger male had relied on sheer, dim-witted resourcefulness to produce a large enough shard of glass from a nearby broken bottle to jab his attacker with. It had been a decent twist; admittedly, Izaya hadn't expected the larger man to be the one to go down. Even better, was the fact that the man who was lying sprawled out on the cold, dirty pavement, with blood oozing hastily through the wound in his gut, had been the one carrying a gun. Yep, he'd had a gorgeous, slick little .22 caliber revolver tucked into a nifty pouch strapped to his belt. Maybe he was in a gang, maybe he was a cop, maybe neither. He sure was dead though, with all that blood making quite the puddle beneath his innocuous jacket.

The thing that got him wasn't that the man had died, or that he had died suddenly, or violently, or even that the younger male had taken that revolver from his dead ex-friend, or scorned lover, or whatever he was, and had promptly used it to shoot himself in the head; what really affected Izaya was that before the youth did it, he'd knelt solemnly by the older guy and cried for him. He'd wept for a good twenty minutes, in what would have been a viciously beautiful scene in a movie, as Izaya - the lone and lucky audience member - gazed upon him with true, elated appreciation.

But appreciation wasn't the same thing as exhilaration. Though the anticipation and gradual satisfaction that the scene last winter had granted Izaya was immense and unforgettable, it didn't compare to what he felt as he watched Shizuo leave the apartment, and go off to fulfill the favor Izaya had demanded of him. Shizu-Chan had agreed to do his job. He'd agreed to become what he hated the most, just for Izaya. He'd, in effect, signed his soul away to the informant. Just a sweet signature on the dotted line, drawn in blood both metaphorical and very, very literal.

Nothing in Izaya's life could compare to what he felt in that short, dawn-like moment that he realized he hadn't lost anything to Shizuo at all.

* * *

Shizuo had been more irritated than anything else when he'd first arrived at the designated meeting spot. This agitation was quick to develop into genuine frustration, and after that; desperation.

The client was no one of any particular importance. All Shizuo understood was that they'd been sent by Izaya's secretary; the very same woman who'd poisoned him. The man who stood before him was tall, but also rather thin and generally unimpressive. He was carrying some sort of handgun, subtly tucked into his belt, and well-hidden by his bulky, worn leather jacket. His hair was shoulder-length, dark, and greasy. Shizuo couldn't even bring himself to fake a grudging level of respect for him, but despite this, the man seemed happy to cooperate and get away from the infamous debt collector as soon as possible.

The secretary, Yagiri Namie, couldn't even be bothered to send a proper messenger boy. Shizuo assumed that she was confident in the deal she was presenting. In truth, the debt collector couldn't care less about remedying the situation. As far as he was concerned, everything had already been settled - decisively in his own favor. He had no interest in dealing with Yagiri, or the repercussions of her actions.

"So, we're in agreement then?" The shifty man questioned anxiously.

Shizuo shrugged; aloof. "Sounds good enough to me."

"Good, good. Then we're done here." The man stretched out a lanky-fingered hand in an attempt to initiate a handshake. Shizuo frowned down at the proffered appendage before turning heel and heading back towards the bus station.

His desire to see the informant had grown considerably since he'd left the apartment approximately an hour and forty-five minutes ago. It had taken an admirable amount of self-control to keep himself from checking his watch multiple times during the meeting. He had been surprised by the fantasies he'd had whilst vaguely listening to the grungy man ramble.

Izaya was back at home, waiting for him. The man couldn't do much except arrange various contracts and meetings from his laptop. Shizuo was curious as to how he intended to keep himself busy - he was the type to become easily bored, after all.

The debt collector smiled as he thought of the things he could do to ensure Izaya's prolonged entertainment. He'd already indulged in a multitude of his own dreams regarding the informant, but still, there were things he couldn't wait to try.

Paying another visit to Carmine on the way back home was an inevitable decision on Shizuo's part.

* * *

The computer screen flashed with one email message from Yagiri Namie. Izaya glared at the screen unhappily, cursing its audacity. The message in question, which was distastefully curt and unapologetic - how very much like Namie, Izaya thought - detailed to him an alternative arrangement that could be installed between the two of them. Her suggestions for the new work situation were unimaginative, but worked in his favor. Izaya couldn't balance her presence with Shizuo's.

The internet always had a way of drawing him in. There were chat-rooms that he wished to stalk, emails he needed to reply to, and all sorts of deep, deep wells of information that were just begging to be accessed. Izaya was indulging in just those sorts of activities when Shizuo stepped through the door, with a green bag in one hand and a box of take-out ootoro from Russia Sushi balanced in the crook of his left foot. He edged his way past the threshold and set the bag down on the granite counter-top before bending over to retrieve the sushi as well.

Izaya smirked, and then did his best to ignore the debt collector. He didn't need to give the taller man the impression that he was a centerpiece in the household. He could survive without Shizuo; he was still independent. The man didn't need to see him in a dull swamp of inactivity, and didn't need to witness the subtle joy reflected in his eyes as Shizuo came home to him.

'Did you eat recently?'

Izaya snickered. 'Only chugged some of that - concoction - of the doctor's. It's filling.'

'Well, I brought some real food home. Come over here.'

The informant raised an eyebrow, and did not turn to face Shizuo. 'What was that?'

He heard the blonde man amble towards him. Shizuo crouched down beside Izaya, at an angle that made it easy for him to make eye contact. His facial expression was apologetic. He looked like a kitten who had just hissed at his beloved owner due to being startled.

'Come eat. Please.' He smiled softly at the informant as an additional sign of remorse.

Izaya reluctantly followed the taller man into the kitchen. He recognized the shade of green belonging to the bag on the counter. It was an ill-fitting color considering the name of the store it came from. There was no way he could have forgotten about it. He might have snatched the bag and darted into the bathroom to examine its contents before Shizuo had the chance to break the door down, but chances were good that making a decision like that would guarantee an even greater level of pain for him in the very near future.

'What's in the bag this time?' Best to be direct.

Shizuo grinned, and it would have been eerie if it wasn't rather cute.

'Flea...I think it's best if this time it was a surprise. It's a kind of a tradition now, right?'

Izaya craned his neck to try and peer into the bag over the top of it, but Shizuo quickly steered him towards the leather couches after grabbing the box of sushi.

'I thought you enjoyed surprises.' Shizuo nuzzled into the dark-haired man's neck as he positioned himself on top of him.

'I'm not particularly fond of the surprises that come from you, Shizu-Chan. You're unpredictable.'

Shizuo had snatched a piece of ootoro from the coffee table in front of the cool, black couch, and he held it between his teeth gently as he leaned in to transfer it to Izaya. The informant felt heat pulse through his groin softly and slowly as his arousal stirred beneath the fabric of his pants. He bit through the tender flesh of the uncooked tuna and savored its gentle flavor, ignoring the way Shizuo's lips left a penetrating warmth over his own as they brushed against each other.

'So you only like humans that you can easily pick apart?'

'You're not human, Shizu-Chan. Not exactly.'

The taller man shifted slightly to press his lips against Izaya's ear. 'A monster for a monster, Izaya-Kun.'

Izaya lifted his hips to meet Shizuo's, moving his swollen arousal closer to the other man's equally lively appendage. He ran his thumb over the length of Shizuo's groin and then rubbed their two hardened organs together, appreciating the friction. The debt collector's breathing became slow and irregular. He groaned and bit down on Izaya's pale, soft neck, aggressively.

'I have something for you.'

'You have a couple of things for me, Shizu-Chan.' Izaya snickered as he ground against the other man's arousal in a more assertive, demanding way.

Shizuo smiled coldly as he flipped the informant onto his stomach. Izaya struggled violently against the stronger man. He cursed at Shizuo as the man pointedly caressed his blossoming love handles.

'Your body is so much fun to play with.' Shizuo stated as he leaned over the side of the couch to rummage through the bag from Carmine, keeping one hand decisively planted on Izaya's backside.

The informant panted softly as he wriggled against Shizuo's strong limbs.

'What is it this time, Shizu-Chan? Nothing catheter-related, I hope.'

'No, it's not catheter-related.' Shizuo chuckled. 'I thought I'd do something nice for you, Flea.'

Izaya sighed and allowed his body to slump down against the couch and rest for a moment.

'Is that so?' The informant frowned into the cushions, inhaling the warm scent of high-quality leather. He twitched involuntarily as Shizuo inched his pants down and slid something warm between his legs.

'No underwear, Izaya-Kun?'

'None that fit, Shizu-Chan.' The informant hissed, as he pressed his blushing face further into the couch cushions.

Shizuo smiled as he finished securing the device around Izaya's crotch. It looked like an especially decorative pair of panties from the outside. Layered ruffles of baby pink did nothing but augment the swell of Izaya's rear, and the large, intricate bow in the front did a good job of framing his throbbing arousal.

A moan escaped Izaya as he changed his strategy to try and limit his movements. What the undergarment did manage to conceal was a large, built-in anal plug. The informant's muscles burned from the cruel, dry penetration, but the warmth seeping into the panties was beginning to distract him from the pain.

'They're heated. A sort of chemical thing, like those gel pads some people use.' Shizuo clarified after receiving a questioning glance from the man beneath him. 'Do they feel good, Flea?'

Izaya nodded silently as he relaxed into the heat. He was getting sluggish, and it felt a lot like defeat.

'Well, I have more in store for you, so don't fall asleep."

Izaya watched from his peripheral vision as Shizuo produced a few different toys from the bag. He could see bright colors and shapes, but nothing distinctive, and the debt collector continued to hold him in place, so he was unable to shift his position and examine the items further.

The informant wondered why Shizuo still felt the need to hold him down. At this point, he'd stay by the other man's side. If he ran away, he'd come back. The realization was a little bit frightening.

'You can let go of me, Shizu-Chan.'

'That so?' The debt collector mumbled as he turned to face the informant.

'I'm not going anywhere.'

Shizuo's eyes flashed with confusion for a brief moment. Then understanding.

'You're not going to try to run away.'

'I'm not going to try to run away.'

'And it isn't because of what happened with Shinra? It isn't because of what we're holding over you?'

Izaya slowly rolled onto his back, releasing a breath of tension as the anal plug brushed against his insides and settled again.

'No. It isn't because of Shinra, and what you guys have on me.'

Shizuo's eyes darkened with contemplation. 'So...why won't you run away?'

'It's because I actually love you.'

The words slid out from between the informant's lips before the thought had materialized in his brain. He was as surprised by them as the debt collector, who was currently staring at him as though he had suddenly grown a mustache to rival Salvador Dali's.

'We've already talked about that, flea.'

'I know what's going on now. I'm okay with everything.'

The informant noticed a shift in Shizuo's unnerved expression as he spoke. The debt collector's eyes were warm, and laced with a dangerous fondness that Izaya adored.

Shizuo had a soft smile on his face as he strapped the informant's ankles into the cuffs on the end of a particularly wide, leather encased bar. Izaya couldn't close his legs, and the position was both demeaning and thrilling. His arousal twitched eagerly. This moment was different from the others. This time, he was having sex with Shizuo, according to the other man's terms, and it was just as humiliating as ever, but he wanted it. He wanted it on a deeper level than simple physical gratification. He wanted all the attention the debt collector could afford to give him; and then he'd take more. Izaya needed Shizuo, and the other man needed him in turn.

The anal plug was removed, but the panties were not discarded. Shizuo slid himself into Izaya, past the baby-pink ruffles. The informant moaned contentedly despite the pain of both Shizuo's intrusion and the throbbing of his nipples under the clamps that had been secured there.

As the debt collector shared the intimate parts of his body with him in both the least respectable and the most loving of ways, Izaya mused that if this was what he had to look forward to for the rest of his life, he could be happy.

Shizuo and him would be _just fine._

* * *

Author's Note:

This is the last chapter of 'Amplify.' I had fun editing it from it's original form on the Durarara Livejournal Kink Meme (which everyone who enjoyed this story should definitely check out!) Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It always means a lot to me. : D I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!

Listening To: 'Hello, How Are You?' Acoustic Cover by ShounenT


End file.
